As Untame As The Sea
by RWolfe94
Summary: Groves has succeeded in establishing his name in the Royal Navy and city of Port Royal, but when he is assigned to go to Tortuga in disguise in the hopes of capturing Jack Sparrow, several surprises await him, none of which he is prepared for. Groves/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here's the start to the new Groves/OC story! I hope you all enjoy it!  
><strong>

**First: some helpful reminders for new characters from WTDC and WYHTL (this story's prequels)**

**Governor Byron: sent from England to Port Royal after Governor Swann's death**  
><strong>Lieutenant Mason: an officer onboard the <em>Valiant<em>, the ship Groves had Annabelle transferred to after rescuing her from Beckett's grip (occurred in WYHTL)**  
><strong>Lieutenant Kinglsey: formerly Captain Kingsley, was captain of the <em>Valiant <em>in WYHTL; he was made Lieutenant when Groves was promoted to Commodore in WTDC**  
><strong>Officer Gale: one of few survivors from when the <em>Endeavour<em>was destroyed in WYHTL**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
><strong>

Governor Byron lifted his pen after the last stroke of his signature before handing the paper to Lieutenant Mason. Another port had found and captured a pirate that had escaped from Port Royal before being imprisoned, and he had to sign the document as proof that he had received word from them. The port was to try and execute the escapee once they received the document.

"Deliver this, please," Governor Byron casually ordered, seeing his Lieutenant already seemed to know who to take it to.

Lieutenant Mason dipped his head as he received the document. "Yes, Sir. One last pirate off the seas."

The Governor's eyes grew a bit solemn. "Yet there are still many more out there to be had."

Mason suddenly felt foolish for his comment, and instead dipped his head in humble agreement before leaving the Governor's office.

"Any word?" Governor Byron's voice stopped him.

Mason knew what he was referring to. "Not yet, Sir, but I shall ask. Perhaps he has heard news."

Governor Byron gave a simple nod, satisfied with that.

Mason mazed throughout the fort, making his way to where he knew the recipient would be working. His guess proved correct.

"Forgive my intrusion, Sir," he greeted as he approached, "but the Governor has signed it."

Commodore Theodore Groves looked up at his fellow officer to see the document held out to him. He accepted it when he recognized it. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He scanned it before sealing it and handing it to Lieutenant Kingsley. "Send this onboard the _Valiant_. She embarks tomorrow, does she not?"

"Indeed she does, Sir," Kingsley replied before leaving with the now-sealed document.

Mason was about to ask Groves of the news, but a younger officer quickly appeared and interrupted him.

"Commodore, the _Constant_'s repairs are nearly through. She should be ready to set sail again within the fortnight."

Groves remembered the ship-the same one Annabelle Bennington (Annabelle Norrington now, Groves gladly noted) had stowed away upon with Jack Sparrow. The ship had nearly been destroyed when attacked by a Captain Drake, but was managed to be saved and had undergone extensive repairs since then.

"Excellent," Groves acknowledged before the officer went on his way, only to notice Mason still standing there. He asked kindly, "Was there something else, Lieutenant?"

"There was, Commodore. Governor Byron wishes to know of any news."

It took Groves a moment before he understod. "Ah, yes. This," he held out an unfolded letter, "actually arrived yesterday. The Lord Morgan Caldwell is to arrive within the next day or two."

"So soon?" Mason asked, confused.

"If storms hadn't prevented this notice from arriving before now, it wouldn't have been soon at all," Groves said lightheartedly.

Mason chuckled a bit, taking the letter so he could deliver it to the governor. "Thank you, Sir."

Groves continued with his work after the gentleman left, wondering what this new lord was going to be like. He had been offered the position some months ago by the Governor when Lord Clayton had been stripped of his title and sent back to England. Groves had accepted it at first, but turned it down before he could have officially begun his duties. Not because he didn't want it, but he honestly confessed he didn't feel ready for it, let alone qualified. He was satisfied at earning his titles like his other comrades. Yes, he knew offers like that were once in a lifetime, but he would only accept it if he felt he deserved it and was more confidently prepared.

One offer he always accepted, though, was to dine with his friends, Admiral James Norrington and his wife Annabelle. He hadn't yet turned down an invitation, which were fairly frequent. He was fortunate to anticipate one tomorrow night, for he and Norrington would undoubtedly be swamped tonight with work to prepare for this Lord Caldwell's arrival.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lord Caldwell arrived several days later, and the fleet was ordered to gather at the fort for a proper welcome and greeting. Personal introductions were made once the short ceremonial greeting was over.

"Do you think perhaps we have a lord who can sustain himself?" Groves asked Norrington.

"If you mean be more honorable than Beckett or Clayton, that is my hope," Norrington replied. "As long as he proves himself a man to have hunger for justice and not merely power, I believe it shall be agreeable."

"The hunger for power can cause the downfall," Groves agreed, the fate of the previous two lords still fresh in his mind.

Beckett had been killed when he was onboard the _Endeavour_ when it was attacked by pirates, Groves having barely survived himself. It was supposed Clayton was poisoned-though not fatally-and had been in quarantine ever since he was sent back to England upon charges of embezzlement and treason. Port Royal desperately needed a local government that had all of its members on the same page.

Governor Byron and Lord Caldwell approached then.

"Lord Caldwell, may I introduce to you two of the finest men in his Majesty's fleet-Admiral Norrington and Commodore Groves."

"An honor, Sir," they both greeted, slightly bowing. Groves felt a slight thrill at being placed on the same caliber as Norrington. Apparently some of his admiration from his younger days still lingered.

The corners of Lord Caldwell's mouth tugged a bit as he returned, "Admiral, Commodore. I have no doubt of the praise Governor Byron bestows upon you. After all, you both were nearly in my place-that sets standards very high for me," he said amiably. "It is an honor to be working beside you."

Norrington and Groves nodded a bit and thanked him. It was always humbling to have a favorable reputation precede you.

"I hope that we can keep Port Royal in good hands. She is a strong asset for His majesty, yet she is fragile enough to demand careful handling. Her well-being shall be of utmost importance," Lord Caldwell added, Norrington and Groves giving silent acknowledgement.

Several more words were briefly exchanged, an intention made clear that business would be attended to no later than tomorrow so that Lord Caldwell could settle in and rest, Norrington and Groves having a favorable impression of him so far. Groves was tempted to already draw his own conclusions, yet he wouldn't allow them to materialize-nor would he dare say any of them aloud if he had. Under certain terms, time was the best judge.


	2. Chapter 2

Pintel and Ragetti continued through a far-off port, picking up the last of plunder and supplies needed for the _Pearl_ to continue her journey. The _Pearl_ was waiting at sea far from shore to avoid too much speculation, though at a port like this one, pirate ships weren't always instantly pursued. Even so, the duo only had a dinghy with them to get the supplies back to the ship.

"More treasure," Pintel roused. "Just think!"

"Hopefully this one won't have a curse on it," Ragetti said as he adjusted his eyepatch. He hadn't had his wooden eye since the meeting of the Pirate Lords, shortly after which Calypso was released. The nine pieces of eight had been burned as part of the ritual, Ragetti's wooden eye being one of those pieces.

"Don't think about mentioning that possibility to the Captain...or _Captains_..." Pintel warned. "Besides, we'll have a whole city to explore this time! Not just a mere cave or fountain."

"Do you think this will call for a stop in Tortuga?" Ragetti mused as they continued loading their boat.

"Us embark on a journey without going there? He-they-consider it bad luck to start a journey without going there. Not that us and the crew will mind!"

The two men cackled and continued making their way to their ship, unaware bits and pieces of their conversation had already been heard.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"He's called for what?" Groves wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"It is to signify a new start for Port Royal, he said," Kingsley repeated Lord Caldwell's latest summons, which was already spreading through the fort like wildfire.

"But, why a ball?" Groves was still flabbergasted and confused. Such gatherings took days-at the very least, if one was lucky-to prepare for.

"I heard him mention something about new starts that should begin with a celebration. He wishes to put the people of Port Royal at ease and give them an optimistic spirit to this new beginning."

Groves contemplated over this. True, Port Royal and her citizens (including a select few he knew personally) had been deeply affected by all the change and unfortunate occurrences. Pirates still lurked about the seas, conflicting with the people's way of life. It was all about survival now, each doing so in the only way he knew how or was willing to undertake. And, unfortunately, people could still get hurt if someone else felt their own survival was threatened.

He sighed. There was never an easy answer for society and how it should function.

"He mentioned comrades of his in England held one before he left: to wish him well at his new post, as well as welcome the man who replaced him," Kingsley added, interrupting Groves's thoughts.

"I see. I guess I am not used to such expressions of optimism in the midst of such chaos," Groves offered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Norrington worked late into the night in his study, his mind muddled with many thoughts-his new life, his work, and now this silly business Lord Caldwell wished to conduct. A ball? Before he began his official business? Despite his own dedication, Norrington knew there was a time for rest and play, but he did so after something was taken care of, not before.

He paused for a moment to breathe, his quill pen still in hand and in mid-sentence, his other hand framing his eyebrows. This would be his last task before he went upstairs-

He saw a familiar, soft hand rest on top of his, causing him to cease his writing. His tension left, not having to look up to see who had entered the study.

"Must I always fetch you when it's time for you to rest?" Annabelle asked softly.

He chuckled softly before slowly rising, taking her hand in both of his before softly kissing it. "I am afraid my work has made my mind a web."

"I wasn't asking for you to apologize, though I do worry about you when you're up this late," Annabelle explained. She stroked his cheek a bit before resting her hand on his chest. "Is the new edict from Lord Caldwell troubling you?"

His mouth tugged at her humor as he rested his other hand on her waist. "It does strike me as odd. It makes me wonder why he wants us to feel secure so soon. Certainly a man of his stature would understand that's not entirely possible, not after what's happened."

"Maybe it is his way of gaining that trust...or he enjoys making others feel at ease in the midst of change," Annabelle offered. "Goodness knows the city could use that. And besides," she stepped closer to him, "this will be the first ball we will attend since we danced at our wedding."

Norrington drew her closer to him, smiling at the thought. He remembered how awestruck he was with her on their wedding day, how beautiful and happy she was, how wonderful it was to dance with her, how he was finally able to claim her as his own. It was certainly the happiest day of his life. He could only imagine how she would now look in a proper ball gown.

Perhaps she was right. Maybe it was unfair of him to be suspicious with what could be a kind gesture. Even if he had his doubts, he wouldn't want them to show at the ball. It would be rude, and possibly display unfavorably on his comrades, not just him.

He also then remembered the first time he ever saw his wife dance. He and Groves had happened to walk in on her dancing with Governor Swann, shortly after she had come to Port Royal to live with him and Elizabeth. It had been the first time Norrington had laid eyes on her when she became a young woman. The thought made him smile again.

"What is it?" Annabelle asked, curious at the gleam in his eye.

"I was trying to remember that waltz you had taught me-the one you had taught your uncle." He assumed the dancing position and began to twirl her about the room. "The waltz that has us spinning across the dance floor..." he led her in a dance across the spacious room, alternating their pace sponatneously.

"...where I can twirl you this way and that..." he explained as he performed the actions, his eyes never leaving her surprised and amused face. They both knew he was embellishing their dance, but neither cared.

They both laughed and giggled as they danced for a few minutes around the study, his work completed for the night. They were still smiling and laughing when he twirled her outward one last time and forcefully spun her back into his arms.

They stood there to catch their breath, their eyes meeting before Norrington kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story faster but I'm just starting school so I'll try to work out a system where I can post at least once a week! Hope you keep enjoying!**

The ball turned out to be a success. The people gathered at the fort's courtyard of all places, where they chatted, socialized, and danced to the orchestra's light music. The prison was currently empty, so even the usual nightguards were free to attend. Even the evening weather was favorable, and ample light was provided, further proving the unexpected ball's victory.

Norrington felt as carefree as he did when he married Annabelle, and flourished in whisking her across the dance area. He willingly kept her at his side and his eyes on her all evening, struck speechless at how lovely she was in her blue ball gown. It was always his favorite color on her.

Groves, on the other hand, felt distracted at times, though he had his moments where he enjoyed himself. When it was called for, he escorted a lady to a waltz or two, but none caught his eye in particular. Annabelle caught sight of him during those dances, and was amused at the girls' unmistakable admiration for him, though he was oblivious.

"Is something troubling him?" Annabelle eventually noticed during a slower waltz.

Norrington glanced to where his wife's gaze had fallen to see Groves calmly observing the dance. He sympathized for his comrade. "I cannot imagine what. He appeared to fare well today."

Annabelle shyly peered up at him. "Would you hate me terribly if I asked him for the next dance?"

Norrington glanced back at her, a familiar warmth surging through him at his beloved wife's empathy. "Only if I may steal you away afterward."

Groves's glanced at his friends, smiling to himself as he watched them whisper and smile at each other. Whenever he saw them he felt inexplicable mirth for them, for their love had been years in the making, yet he would feel a twinge of jealously and loneliness at times. Would he ever find such happiness?

"I'm surprised to see an officer standing alone, Commodore."

Groves nearly jumped as he turned to who had just addressed him. "I enjoy observing the dances as well as participating in them, Lord Caldwell."

Lord Caldwell briefly raised his eyebrows. "I see. What do you enjoy observing on such occasions?"

Groves could see he wanted to be amused, so he obliged, his head nodding respective dancers as he explained. "For a few instances: those who could probably dance blindfolded...those who cleverly mask being led by a lady who knows the dance better...and those who have trouble focusing on the proper steps as well as their partner."

Lord Caldwell's curiosity was aroused. "And how do you ascertain such perceptions?"

Not used to being a wordy conversationalist, Groves humbly dipped his head for a moment before returning his attention to the dancefloor. "Well...for the 'blindfolded leaders,' you will notice that their eyes are rarely ever downcast-they take pride in their ability to lead a dance as well as a dialogue. You can always tell that it is likely the lady is leading if the couple tends to step to the side or initiate a traveling turn more often, to avoid any...unfortunate stumbling. And for those less practiced...their gaze tends to allow the lady to believe he is admiring the skirt and detail of her gown."

Lord Caldwell laughed a bit and raised his glass. "A fine appraisal, Commodore. I have heard it said great observance complements great wisdom. I cannot say I would have been as accurate." He sipped his wine before casually asking, "And with your beloved, which are you?"

Groves blinked a few times and kept his face calm yet solemn. "I am unmarried, Sir."

Caldwell looked genuinely surprised. "Betrothed, then, perhaps?"

Groves's face grew more solemn. "I'm afraid not, Sir."

"Have you ever come close to such an opportunity?"

"No, Sir," the twinge of loneliness stabbed him again.

The look of surprise had yet to disappear from Caldwell's face. He hadn't recalled a woman lingering by the man's side for more than one dance that evening, yet he had assumed there was another explanation for it. "Forgive me for prying. Needless to say I am very astonished that a man of your stature and standing has not yet stumbled upon it."

Groves suddenly wished for the topic to change, but he was not sure how to do it without being abrupt. Instead, he amiably added, "Perhaps someday, Sir."

The orchestra ended and the people clapped, though Caldwell kept his eyes on Groves, who clapped politely with the others. He did not see Norrington kiss Annabelle's hand before she left him and approached.

"Pardon me, Lord Caldwell, Commodore," she greeted.

Groves was happy for the interruption. "Mrs. Norrington."

"I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Not at all," Groves was glad to hear Caldwell reply.

Annabelle stepped a bit closer to Groves, and he felt the need to bend down closer. In a low voice she said, "At the risk of displaying improper decorum, Commodore, might I ask you for the next dance?"

Groves stood straight again, his heart swelling. "I would be honored, Mrs. Norrington."

He offered his arm to his friend as she smiled, accepting his arm as he dismissed himself from Lord Caldwell.

The new dance began, and Groves eyed Norrington on the other side of the room, watching them happily as he conversed with comrades.

"Are you certain the Admiral doesn't mind?" Groves teased.

"He made it clear that he will steal me away again," she teased back.

Groves smiled. "I would not wish to anger him."

Annabelle giggled a bit as they continued to sweep across the floor. "I have seen you dance with several lovely ladies tonight."

"I have," he replied gently.

Annabelle sensed she struck a sensitive chord. "If this is to be a tradition for Lord Caldwell, I wonder how often these will occur?"

"Probably whenever we have a new start or he finds a reason to celebrate," Groves replied lightheartedly.

"Well, it is a pleasure to have an adept dancing partner," Annabelle added gently while making eye contact with him.

Groves realized she was complimenting him, and smiled humbly. "Thank you, Annabelle."

Their conversation remained cordial for the remainder of the dance. Groves was grateful that at least for the night, he did not have to worry about pirates or ships making port or disembarking, signing and overseeing important documents and strategies, and many other tasks. Tonight, he could afford a good time enjoying himself and the company of comrades and friends.

Little did he know however, that he was being watched and observed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The fort seemed to have a lighter air about it after the ball, even the day after next. Groves wondered if perhaps the ball was a wise idea after all. The socializing and celebrating seemed to have lifted everyone's spirits. He noticed smiles or brightened faces in comrades whom he had barely seen signs of life since his return to Port Royal. Maybe a night free of worries and troubles was just what Port Royal had needed.

He was overseeing the progress of several of the fleet's ship routes when Officer Gale approached.

"Forgive me, Commodore, but Lord Caldwell wishes to see you."

"To see _me_?" he caught himself asking.

"Yes, Sir. I am to escort you to his office."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves tried to hide his confusion and curiosity as he turned to Kingsley. "Log this for now. We shall continue when I return."

"Yes, Sir," Kingsley replied and began to carry out the order as Groves left with Gale.

"You wished to see me, Sir?" Groves asked Lord Caldwell, whose back was to him.

Caldwell turned from the map on the wall. "I did, Commodore." He gestured to the chair as he walked over to his desk. "Please, sit."

Groves did so, still wary about why he was there. He silently scolded himself for being so quick to jump to conclusions, for although Lord Caldwell seemed very serious about whatever the matter was, he was still calm and amiable as he had been since the day he arrived. Enough for Groves's worry about this man being no better than Beckett or Clayton to slowly diminish.

Lord Caldwell sat and was silent for a few moments. Finally he began with, "I hope you enjoyed yourself the other evening."

Groves was caught off-guard at first, but quickly regained his focus. "Yes, Sir. It seems to have left everyone in high spirits."

"Has it done so for you?"

Surprised himself, he honestly answered, "Yes, Sir, it has."

Caldwell seemed pleased. "Good."

He fell silent again, but Groves waited, saying nothing.

"The reason why I summoned you concerns a notice I received the other day from an ally port. It appears that Jack Sparrow has already spotted his next horizon."

"You have heard of Jack Sparrow?" Groves asked.

"Everyone who works for His Majesty's fleet has at least heard of him," Caldwell replied. "I have heard all the stories' confirmations since my arrival, as well."

Groves acknowledged it, silently wondering if and how much Governor Byron revealed to him about their encounters with him. "Has he been spotted?"

"Not quite," Caldwell replied, "though if he had been near here already I'm sure your sharp eye would not have missed him." Groves felt himself stiffen before Caldwell continued. "There are several rumors circulating about him, but none have been confirmed yet. Unfortunately such word sometimes travels faster than the truth."

Groves was still confused. "I see. And what do you need from me?"

Caldwell sat a bit straighter. "I need your strong observation skills, which you made very apparent to me the other night."

Groves wasn't sure if he should thank him, but Caldwell quickly continued before he could give it a second thought.

"I need you to find Jack Sparrow before he makes his next strike. After meeting with Governor Byron, apparently Port Royal has some unfinished business with the pirate-I trust you remember his escape from the _Endurance_?"

Groves's chest threatened to heave a sigh at the painful memory. Several men were killed, and many more were left wounded. "Yes, Sir, I do."

"That and he still needs to be tried for his piratical acts," Caldwell added. "Tortuga seems to be a favorite port of his sort, so we have reason to suggest he will stop there before he embarks on his newest 'journey'. He appears to be a bittersweet favorite among his comrades. Surely the others may be easier to find once he is off the map."

Groves bit his tongue. If only Lord Caldwell had ever encountered Jack Sparrow, let alone the city of Tortuga. Groves himself had never encountered its wild nightlife, but he had heard plenty of second-hand accounts. Not only that, but if the Navy were to show up at the wrong time-either with too many pirates present, or at the wrong time of day-they risked ambush or word of their presence spreading, which could lead them farther away from any hope of even catching wind of Jack Sparrow at all.

"You seem troubled, Commodore."

Groves tried to keep his voice steady. "I am merely overwhelmed. Jack Sparrow has proven to be quite...challenging to capture. Are you certain you want me?"

Caldwell briefly appeared uneasy himself, but quickly regained his composure as he reluctantly replied, "I am afraid this is not merely a proposal, Commodore."

Groves's blood nearly ran cold, feeling slightly foolish for his comment. It should have occurred to him this wasn't a proposition, otherwise he would have been told so. He had no choice but to go through with it. He had no idea of how to begin, what to do, who to take with him, how to organize this mission, who to assign with him-if he had that choice...

"Perhaps I should offer more clarity," Caldwell interrupted his thoughts. "Since our tactics have not worked in the past, we are willing to try a different one. You shall be going on a secret mission. Almost as though you were acting as an agent for his Majesty, if you will."

"Sir?" the clouds began to clear in his mind. "Disguise myself?"

"Well, it would certainly take longer to find a pirate if he knew the entire fleet was pursuing him. Catching him off-guard will be much quicker and more effective." He observed the Commodore's face as he tried to grasp it all. "How you accomplish this mission is up to you, but I trust you will have no trouble thinking like a pirate-after all you have had your fair share of dealing with them, I have heard." He paused to make sure it all sank in before finishing with, "You will leave in two days' time."

Groves felt heavy once he left Lord Caldwell's office. Part of him swelled with pride for the opportunity of services, but the other part of him wondered if affiliations with piracy would ever end-and if he would be successful in this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Groves dined with Norrington and Annabelle that night, having felt relief and anxiety once receiving the invitation. He was more than grateful to be among friends, but he wasn't sure how to break the news to Norrington. He felt their eyes on him throughout the meal and in between conversations, but they seemed to know better than to ask him at the table.

During the after dinner tea, though, he felt he was about to burst.

"Groves, are you all right?" Norrington asked when they were settled in the parlor, though they did not sit. Annabelle had briefly excused herself to order the dessert from the servants.

"I will be," was all he could say.

"Did something happen at the fort today that I don't know about?"

"In a way." Groves paused before carefully saying, "I was told something in confidence, but seeing as it will soon involve our comrades, I cannot see how it will remain quiet for long."

Norrington's face read business and attention, so Groves felt it was now safe. "Lord Caldwell has assigned me to a secret mission in hopes of capturing Jack Sparrow."

"What sort of mission?" Norrington felt cautious and curious.

Now for the harder part. Groves reminded himself to breathe deeply, still surprised himself. "He wishes for me to go to Tortuga in disguise, and notify Port Royal once he is spotted. There are already rumors at sea that is his next port."

Norrington's eyes widened. "Tortuga? Does Lord Caldwell know how dangerous that city is? Surely he doesn't intend on sending you there alone?"

"He does. He has left it up to me on how I accomplish this mission as well."

Norrington straightened and was silent for a few moments. He wasn't surprised that Jack would supposedly arrive in Tortuga. Any pirate of the Caribbean made an appearance there when he could, regardless of how successful he'd been in his lawlessness. "When is this to begin?"

Groves still felt very tense. "Day after next-certainly not enough for preparation," he tried to be humorous before continuing. "I have already decided how I shall get there. I believe it shall be best if I have a ship leave me with a dinghy near the city's docks during the day. I will have the ship at a distance so that any bystanders will think it's only passing. Those who recognize ships from the fleet won't be alarmed if it doesn't dock and is far enough away."

Norrington nodded, remembering his short "stay" in the wretched city. "That is wise. Tortuga becomes a concern if someone dares to venture there at night. During the day it can disguise itself as a favorable port."

Groves felt some relief at his acknowledgement. He remembered Norrington recalling how Tortuga seemed to be as distinct as night and day itself.

"But what if you do happen to encounter Jack Sparrow?" Norrington asked. "How does Lord Caldwell expect word to reach us here in time?"

Groves paused for a moment. "He did not disclose that detail to me. Perhaps any word I send can be marked as urgent in hopes of it getting here faster. Or it's possible Caldwell wants me to discover where Jack will be heading after, so the Navy can track him that way."

Norrington nodded. Either method would work, though he found it odd that Caldwell hadn't been more specific with Groves. Was he willing to play this as it went along, perhaps? Maybe Caldwell hadn't wanted to rely on too many details due to the pirate's unpredictability?

Norrington realized his friend was still watching him, and he shook himself from his thoughts and concerns. "What is it?"

Groves tried to word it carefully, but forced himself to go through with it. "You've encountered Tortuga. Do you perhaps have any advice for me?"

Norrington wanted to laugh at the irony, despite his attempts to forget those dreadful days of his. He never thought his days in Tortuga and life among pirates would come to use like this.

"As far as dress or demeanor?"

Groves thought he saw hints of amusement mixed with concern in Norrington's face, but he didn't mention it. "Both."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle sighed, but not from disgust. "How long will you be gone?"

"Perhaps a week-long enough to make the mission and return," Norrington replied as he readied himself for bed. It pained him to be vague with her sometimes, but they both knew it was a rule for his job.

"Are you concerned for him?" Annabelle asked before she could stop herself, her eyes widening upon hearing herself. "Forgive me, I heard him mention it, but I went back to the kitchen when I realized what he said. I will not utter a word of it, I promise you."

Norrington gripped her shoulders to calm her. "I trust you." He kissed her forehead.

She accepted his kiss, adding her usual question whenever he left for a mission. "You will be home soon?" she asked, despite him already estimating how long he'd be away. There were always several factors that determined that length.

He recognized the familiar pattern, and he dipped his forehead to touch hers before he answered, "I will return to you and my work at the fort once I return."

Annabelle was relieved that he would come back soon, but desperately wanted to know if he would have to leave again to fetch Groves at the end of the assignment, for she had not heard every detail of his mission. She held her tongue, though, knowing asking questions now was useless. Norrington wouldn't be able to tell her at this point.

"Will it be severely dangerous?" she had to ask, knowing he would at least give her that much.

His hands rubbed her shoulders. "We don't anticipate it to be so."

She nodded lightly, satisfied.

Norrington could still read trouble on her face, though. He gently lifted his head from hers. "What is it, Annabelle?"

She found it hard to look at him. "I feel rather foolish to have forgotten that dealing with pirates wouldn't yet come to an end."

His heart sank, feeling the same. Yes, they had been helped by pirates at one point (sort of), but he certainly looked forward to the day where he and his wife could live in peace without being conflicted by it.

Norrington only wished he had a definite answer for her. Instead, he drew her to him and held her. Freedom, survival, and order came at a price, though it was different for each party involved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Woodrow settled in for the night, complacent. He had just received orders from his man that he was to follow a new object. He was smart to remain fairly hidden, and was skilled at blending in within a crowd if needed, both abilities highly prized by his superior.

He recognized his new assignment as soon as he heard the names involved. Lord Caldwell, the new lord in Port Royal, had assigned a Commodore Theodore Groves to head for Tortuga in hopes of tracking down a Jack Sparrow-_Captain_ Jack Sparrow was actually the more correct name. He had recognized the Commodore's name from hearing it called out at the recent ball at the town's fort, and had been able to spot him when a young lady had approached him and greeted him. Though it was obvious this Commodore was loved and respected by those who knew him, Woodrow had definitely noticed something different about this officer-an innocence, almost, was the best way for him to describe it. Not a trait he was used to observing in military men. This would make for an interesting assignment indeed.

Woodrow's superior had explained all necessary details to him. He would only need to follow the man while in Tortuga to see what he found, as his superior was very interested in what Jack was after-like several others who had heard wind of his new adventure. Woodrow was fortunate enough, however, to have heard about it from two of Jack's crewmen in a faraway port. He had been rightly smug when he had reported the incident to his superior, who had been very pleased, and had set sail to the rest of these plans.

This new mission wouldn't be too hard. Only follow and watch the Commodore without making contact with him or killing him, though Woodrow didn't mind if it should come to either. It was all part of his job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for you lovely readers!**

Groves had barely finished his first day in Tortuga, and already he was utterly exhausted. Having decided not to board a room at any of the inns (at least for now), he knew he should act like the others and merely wander, although some slept where they had passed out, or with a wench in one of her rooms. If these men could rough it out as such, so could he, especially if it helped him blend with this environment. Thus he ended up at the city's most popular, and crowded, tavern,_ The Faithful Bride_.

He was amazed at what he witnessed-drunken behavior, brawls visible with just a turn of his head: men being tossed and punched, bottles being thrown or used as weapons; women offering services (though, thankfully, he hadn't been approached yet). Musicians sat by a pillar, playing their own instruments, as if to give only a hint of civilized behavior.

And the stench. Most of these men smelled of the sea, which of course he didn't mind, but then the other odors blended in-alcohol, dirt, sweat, lack of bathing and hygiene, smoke from pipes. Sure, he had seen his fair share of prisoners and unruly behavior in Port Royal, but this nearly defined Tortuga's culture, and therefore appeared more amplified.

He gave himself credit for his costume, though. He had discarded his powdered wig and uniform before disembarking from the _Endurance_ in his dinghy. Now he wore a loose shirt, an overcoat, breeches, and boots, his brown hair not even long enough to do anything with. After careful contemplation, he and Norrington reluctantly believed it was best he leave his sword behind. Though it was inborne for them, as members of his Majesty's Navy, to never be armed without one, they both knew that the craftsmanship would catch too many eyes, endangering Groves in more than one way. Instead, he had his pistol with extra powder and shot handy, and a small knife hidden in his clothes, though Groves had no intention of using either. Getting smeared with dirt had been no trouble, and within minutes after sunset he blended right in. He had taken a seat at a table in the corner, barely looking up from his "drink" to observe, but saw no sign of Jack Sparrow or the crewmen he remembered. Before he arrived at the tavern, he saw no sign of the _Black Pearl_, but he hoped it had docked after he came inside for the night.

He tried to remain by himself as often as possible, though he wasn't always successful. Being pulled in for a drunken song, asked random questions that probably would have satisfied the inquirer without an answer, or having curious glances cast his way were only a handful of occurrences that had already happened. Too much eye contact could mean you hadn't had enough to drink or wanted to challenge someone, and too little meant you were an easy target or thought yourself better, the latter of course not sitting well with them. Sitting or standing somewhere alone was possible, yet temporary. Sooner or later, any of the aforementioned circumstances or others, ranging from being offered a wench's services to drunken teasing were likely.

Despite the noise and clamor, his exhaustion was catching up with him, until yet a new brawl woke him up a bit. Only feet away two men went at it, socking each other and tumbling over tables, drunken onlookers cheering them on or shoving them out of their way.

Suddenly, the brawl was inching towards him, and he jumped up and dove out of the way just in time for the original instigators to pin each other on the table, which soon collapsed beneath them. A larger crowd was gathering, and Groves inched his way out of the mass, deciding the bar itself might be best.

As soon as he sat, the brawl continuing in the background, it occurred to him he could put his head down and watch around him while feigning drunkeness. Trying to remember his new persona, he continued to battle with his exhaustion. Perhaps pretending to be nearly passed out wasn't the best idea, but despite the reigning behavior within the tavern, he didn't want to risk catching any suspicious glances by appearing too aware.

"Do you want something?" a female voice broke in after a few moments.

Groves jerked up and looked at the bartender, quickly reminding himself to squint or droop his eyes for good measure. From what he could see of her, she had light-colored hair that was pinned back, and the sparse light cast a glow along the lines of her face. He felt his heartbeat quicken, wondering when she had appeared in the tavern, or if she had been there all along and he hadn't somehow noticed.

"I said do you want something? The bar's for drinking, not napping," she spoke a little more harshly.

"I uh..." he hadn't a clue what to say. He should have rehearsed something. "...was hoping to find Jack Sparrow. Has he been about?"

The woman's eyes narrowed-not a reaction he expected from a woman in these parts hearing Jack's name. He had quickly understood the reputation the Captain had here. "What would you want with him?"

Groves swallowed, forcing himself to improvise further. "Hasn't he been looking for more men for his crew? I heard rumors."

"Not that I've heard," she retorted.

He feigned disappointment, though his fatigue was very real. "Oh." He looked back up at her. "Do you know where he can be found?"

The woman's eyes remained narrowed, in curiosity or suspicion he wasn't sure. She was about to answer when an intoxicated man clunked onto the bar next to him.

"Wot 'ave we here?" Groves saw the man's eyes slowly travel upon the woman, and his arms suddenly felt hot and heavy with disgust at the man's unbridled behavior. "Wot a beauty…"

The woman slid a bottle she had been holding in his direction. "She's all yours, but you better pay for her this time."

Though she was being cautious, the man managed to snatch her wrist. Groves's heartbeat quickened even more, stiffenning as he watched the woman rip herself away from the man just as quickly. It was apparent she had dealt with him before, and had succeeded in getting rid of him.

"I'm much more interested in paying for something else," the man sneered.

"That's too bad, mate, I've already paid for her tonight," Groves jumped up before giving a second thought. He quickly unlatched his coin bag from his waist and tossed it to her.

She stared wide-eyed at him upon catching the small bag. He found it difficult to take his eyes from her. There was something indecipherable about her gaze...and he desperately hoped she'd play along to get rid of this lug.

A movement from the corner of his eye distracted him, though. He turned his head just in time to see the other man's fist swinging towards him. He ducked, but when he came back up, he was shoved by the man. Groves stumbled as the man advanced, soon backing into a man who was chugging ale. Groves turned to see the man's face now dripping with ale and about to swipe him one, too. Again, Groves ducked, in time to hear the man's fist smack the first man square in the jaw.

Insults and punches filled the area within seconds, and another brawl began. Groves was instantly caught up in the new crowd and squeezed his way through by crawling, managing to avoid punches and stomps as he manuevered his way through unheeded. Glass bottles popped on the columns and walls, some spewing their liquid and shards of glass onto the intoxicated ruffians.

He found himself on the other end of the room and saw the men continue to pound each other with fists, mugs, bottles, whatever they could get their hands on; he was already long forgotten. The musicians even picked up a quicker tempo and played louder.

After slowly getting back up, he had to duck and dodge other dueling men several times. When he was near the stairs, he felt someone firmly grab his arm and drag him away from the fight, which was quickly spreading throughout that part of the tavern. Gasping once he was grasped, he wondered to himself how on earth Norrington had survived here.

Unbeknownst to Groves and his captor, they had already attracted a pair of eyes that watched them closely until they disappeared and could no longer be followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all~ I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a little while but things are hectic with balancing schedules so I'll really try to keep on things and make sure this story gets posted! Thanks to those who are still reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

In the dimly lit tavern, Groves could see his captor as he was led up a flight of stairs. It was the girl, and he knew from her speed and grasp that she meant business. He never dreamed of questioning any of his superiors back at the fort, and he was certainly not about to question a woman who was now leading him away from a brawl-especially one he helped inadvertently start.

Men continued to pummel each other in other brawls that spread through pockets of the tavern, some being thrown across the room, bucked with chairs, onto tables which collapsed upon impact, one unlucky man even tossed over the stairwell onto a pile of fighting men. Wenches ran about, trying to find any corner of safety. The musicians kept playing their tune as though nothing was wrong.

"Get in!" Groves heard her say as she shoved him in a room.

He stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance, straightening his hat and coat as he heard her slam the door and engage several locks.

"They've broken down doors before, but this should help keep them out for now," he heard her murmur as she braced herself against the door.

_*For now?*_ he swallowed to himself as he turned. And what would happen should they succeed?

She engaged the last lock and turned, the light available in the room better than downstairs. Groves now had a good look at her, and he was struck speechless, feeling a strange pain inside.

The woman's light-colored hair was blonde, a few strands having escaped her updo, but fell nicely around her face. Her alienesque blue eyes glimmered in the light, her lips full and prominent, despite the makeup on the rest of her face. She wore a white blouse, the sleeves hanging loosely off her shoulders, and a red skirt that wasn't the usual length for ladies. It didn't grace the floor, but was enough for him to see she wore black, feminine boots-and her ankles, had her boots not been high enough. He swallowed when he saw her black corset, hugging her body and pushing up her bosom. Despite the worst of what he witnessed in Port Royal, he had never seen a woman dressed like this before, let alone what a corset actually looked like.

Of course, there was that time Elizabeth Swann had fallen over the edge of the fort at Port Royal, and he had seen Murtogg and Mullroy holding her corset after Jack Sparrow had removed it, but even then it had only been a glimpse-

"I know you didn't pay me just so you could stare at me," the girl replied.

Groves blinked and forced himself to look away. He desperately hoped he wasn't blushing. "I'm sorry, I-"

His looking away revealed a large bed next to him. Despite the filthiness of the rest of the tavern, the bed looked quite clean and inviting, though he knew appearances could be deceiving.

Then it occurred to him what this room was for, and he remembered his words downstairs, his satchel of money…

He had purchased a wench. A beautiful one, but he had no intentions of doing anything with her-not of that sort. The thought made his heart lurch.

Her hand on his arm caused him to jerk his head again. "I didn't mean you couldn't stare at all," her voice took on a different tone, softer than it had been so far.

Groves was sure his jaw was hanging open, or his eyes were wide like a child's. "It's not that, I-"

His eyes met hers, and his heart dropped. He could see an emptiness, a blank stare, the kind that was visible when one was reluctantly putting on an act. He wondered how many times she had performed as such.

"I actually…wouldn't mind…talking, if that's all right with you?" he stammered.

An understanding seemed to fill her eyes. "Of course. Whatever you like." She slowly slid her hand from his shoulder and walked over to a small table, where a bottle of wine sat. Each of her movements were punctuated now, skillfully manipulated to keep his attention. She popped the cork before walking back over and holding it out to him. "Would you like the first drink?"

Her seductive tone was driving him crazy, but he told himself he must remain focused. She was toying with him. He hesitantly reached out to take it, trying to strategize his way through this awkward situation.

When he didn't answer her, she asked, "Would you rather lie down, then?"

The bottle slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor, prompting a gasp from the girl and spurting up wine as the rest hissed into the wood floor beneath the glass shards. The brawl could still be heard outside the door, but was forgotten about by Groves.

"I'm sorry, I-" he instantly reprimanded himself for apologizing. He wasn't keeping up his persona very well. His eyes fell to the floor, quickly thinking of how he could cover this mishap in character.

She sighed, but strode back over to the table and snatched a cloth. She hoisted her boot onto a stool and wiped it.

Groves carefully stepped over the broken bottle, though a few pieces crunched under his boots, making him wince as he shifted his gaze back up to her. "Here, let me-"

He was about to volunteer to pick up the glass remnants, but froze again as she whipped up her skirt to wipe some of the red wine from her bare leg. She didn't even look at him as she did so, but she knew he saw. He swallowed and forced himself to turn away.

When her leg was clean, she dabbed the hem of her skirt. The wine had spurted beneath her, which got on her leg and just a bit on her skirt. No matter, she knew a remedy to get the stain out.

She looked back up at Groves to see his back turned to her, her seductive tone still present.

"Still need to lie down?"

Grateful his back was to her, he firmly shut his eyes and tried to relieve his stiffened shoulders. "No."

She slowly stepped towards him, turning him to her and looking him in the eye. He grew hot inside with each of her movements. "Then what would you like?"

She was inches from him, and he was certain she could hear his frantic heartbeat. It was causing the blood to pound in his ears.

"I know you know something about Jack Sparrow. Please tell me what you know, that's all I need," he said quickly. "I promise you, I don't want or expect anything else, I just need some information."

The girl raised her eyebrows a bit, and Groves stumbled over his words. "I mean-I don't mean to offend you, it's just that…don't misunderstand, you are attract-I mean I need…"

The girl backed away a bit, her eyes narrowing again. "You won't give up until you get your information, that's for certain." She eyed him for a few more moments. "I need some answers of my own before I tell you anything."

Groves felt cautious, reminding himself to breathe. "What sort of answers?"

"Honest ones," she retorted.

_"You have my word,"_ he nearly replied, but nodded instead. He'd blown his disguised character bad enough already, and thought perhaps the fewer words he said, the better.

"Do you know Jack?" she began.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"No."

"How long have you been in Tortuga?"

"Barely a day."

"Sir."

"Miss," Groves caught himself answering. He saw a hint of a smile tug at the woman's mouth, and he knew he'd lost. His glance shifted to the floor again in defeat.

"I knew you weren't a pirate. You're too genteel. I'll not say a word, but I should warn you to keep up your tougher front if you wish to survive here. Take it from someone who knows."

Groves remained still. It was bad enough he had already been found out. If she were to guess anything else correctly about him, it would severely jeopardize his mission, perhaps even his life.

She strolled over to the bed, her eyes never leaving him. She plopped herself on the edge and leaned forward in earnest. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Just like that?" Groves wasn't convinced.

"I have no difficulty admitting Jack's not my favorite person. Besides, no one's ever wanting to find him unless he owes them something."

Groves felt silly. What made him think he could trust this woman whom he'd just met? She hadn't given any reason (besides her seductive behavior) that he couldn't trust her, but neither did he have a reason to believe her-unless, of course, she was willing to use her new knowledge of him to her advantage should he not follow her lead for now.

Well, he thought to himself, maybe he should just indulge her and decipher everything for himself later. Merely hearing her answers wouldn't produce any harm, would it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa, I'm being bad with posting guys. Sorry! Hope this makes up for it!**

The girl remained on the bed, and Groves took the stool, despite her offers to sit beside her.

He silently reassured himself to remain focused and confident he could get the information he needed.

"You said you were looking for Jack Sparrow," she tried to help him begin.

"He does owe a debt to me and several others I know," Groves allowed. "There are rumors that this was going to be his next port. Have you seen him?"

The girl shook her head. "I certainly would have seen him if he had already been here. Jack Sparrow always stops to see Giselle and Scarlet at this tavern."

Groves merely nodded, assuming she referred to other wenches.

The girl, however, misinterpreted his understanding. "Scarlet and Giselle are his favorites. He's never sought my services, though he's bragged every story about himself to me."

Trying to ignore her sidenote, Groves saw a starting point. "When was the last time you saw him?"

He read amusement on her face. He felt sorry for her because it seemed like she didn't get to just sit down and converse much. He wondered if she had any friends-or family.

"Not entirely sure how long, but he wasted no time in telling me of his latest escape. Some town named Port Royal-he said it's about a week's voyage from here if the winds are favorable-has captured him nearly half a dozen times and have yet to execute him. He and his crew-along with some vagabonds from the city and some allies-had discovered the Fountain of Youth." She eyed him. "Have you heard of it?"

Groves shifted, hoping not to give himself away. He didn't miss those "vagabonds from the city" likely meant him, Norrington, and Annabelle. "I have." He swallowed hard, remembering the wound he had sustained that had been healed by the Fountain, with not even a scar remaining. "What else did he tell you?"

She hesitated before continuing. "He told me his next adventure lies in a lost city. It sounds like one of those other mythical cities that will never be found, forever pursued by pirates and adventurers. He said this one was swept away by the sea but lies in waiting to be discovered." Her face read disbelief. "He said he has a map that gives him such clues."

Groves knew what map she meant. Annabelle and Norrington had told him about it: the navigational charts that Barbossa and the others had obtained from Sao Feng in Singapore to retrieve Jack from Davy Jones's locker.

"Have you ever seen it?" he asked her. "This map, I mean."

"No."

Groves was silent as he processed everything, wondering if there was anything else he should ask her. If Jack Sparrow hadn't been here yet, he would have to wait around, and what about until then? And for how long?

Then an idea came to him. Could he possibly further enlist this girl's help? Would it be wise, or even helpful? There was only one way he could find out-he had to take a leap of faith at some point, didn't he? "Could you let me know somehow if you do see him? That is, in case I do not?"

The girl raised her chin a bit, and after a moment answered, "It'll cost you."

Groves held back a groan. He should have known. Although he wasn't paying her for her typical services, he somehow still felt wrong about it-it was still a bribe-but at the same time wasn't entirely sure what else to do. Putting his trust in someone right away certainly wasn't the best decision, yet how else could he describe this pull he felt towards this woman? Her seductive behavior aside, he felt she possessed intelligence, an intelligence that just may prove very beneficial to him. As he often told himself, time would be the best judge again.

Reluctantly, he gave a simple nod. "Very well."

"Anything else you wish to know?" she asked.

Groves sighed after a moment. "I still can't understand why you are so willing to talk to me."

The girl slid from the bed and walked towards him. "You did pay for me, and if my services weren't what you wanted, I may as well give you whatever you want instead. And besides, just because I talk to him doesn't mean Jack Sparrow is any friend of mine."

She wanted to say more, but didn't. Now was not the time. For all she knew, he may have even laughed at her had she said it anyway. She couldn't give a valid reason why, but she felt she could trust this man. She had never felt that way towards anyone before, especially upon a first encounter.

He stood up before she could come closer. "Thank you, then."

She looked up at him curiously. "You really are a strange one."

"I must leave," he replied, sounding strangely calm. He felt a fear he couldn't explain-like he dreaded her attempting to use her feminine wiles again-and headed for the door. He knew she'd have to undo all the locks, but he barely reached the door to hear the brawl as though it had worsened. He turned back around as another thought occurred to him, not believing what he was about to do. "May I go out the window?"

Her eyes narrowed as she shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He went to it and opened it, quickly discerning a way down in the darkness, but turned back to her before he put his leg outside. "There is one more thing."

She waited.

He suddenly felt shy. "Could I have your name?"

He read something in her eyes he couldn't decipher, but her face became hard. "That I will not answer tonight."

Groves nodded and was about to say goodbye, but thought the better of it and climbed from the window and scaled down the building. Had he looked back after getting away from the tavern, he would have seen her silhouette still watching him from where she had been standing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks to Keggy Chaos for reminding me~! I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll really try to update sooner, but my work load has shot through the roof.**

Back in Port Royal, Norrington was performing his usual duties in his office at home. He had already been at the fort, but was working late one night again. The trip back from Tortuga had been less than a week, thanks to favorable winds. Groves was missing quite a bit while on his mission, and Norrington hated to see his Majesty's fleet fall behind on anything.

A knock on his door interrupted him. "Come in," he said without looking up from his work.

"Begging your pardon, Admiral," Sophie greeted.

Norrington looked up, welcome to the interruption. She had been one of Governor Swann's servants, and insisted she remain with him and Annabelle when they had married, despite their offer for her to return to England, had she wished.

"Yes, Sophie, what is it?" he asked gently.

She approached his desk with a small letter. "A message just delivered for you from the fort."

He took it and thanked her, but stopped her after opening it and reading the short message. "Sophie."

She turned away from the door. "Yes, Sir?"

"Where is Annabelle?"

"In the garden, Sir."

Norrington wasted no time in heading to the back of his house, but slowed when he spotted his wife in the fresh moonlight, her silhouette outlined in silver. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he couldn't help wondering what brought his wife out here at this time of night.

He descended the steps and slowly approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned, and smiled. "You've come to fetch _me_ tonight?"

His mouth twitched, hinting at a grin that couldn't surface. "I have been summoned."

Annabelle was surprised. "So soon?"

"The _Black Pearl_ has been spotted passing one of our ally ports. We are to sail at a safe distance in hopes of capturing him."

Her face remained expressionless. She still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the whole situation. "I see." She tried to smile before uttering her usual dialogue for when his work came up. "You will be home soon?"

As usual, he kissed her forehead and stroked her dark hair. "As soon as I am able."

A faint smile crossed her face before she grabbed his hand and changed the subject. She turned towards the garden again. "I'm glad you came out here. I wanted to show you something. The moon is bright tonight, but look at what surrounds it."

After reluctantly taking his eyes off his wife, Norrington noticed once his eyes hit the moon. A faint, translucent ring circled it. "We shall have rain soon."

Annabelle felt herself tense, hoping it wouldn't show in her voice. She had forgotten what the ring had meant. "Oh."

Norrington caught on, though. "As long as the sky isn't red upon sunrise, it should not be too hazardous. The ring merely means rain, not always a perilous storm."

Annabelle relaxed a bit, though she secretly hoped her husband wouldn't face any treacherous waters.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves wandered around Tortuga several days later, not having returned to the _Faithful Bride_, where he had met the mysterious girl. He felt mixed emotions at the thought of returning there-he didn't want her to think he only wanted her for information. Well, he did, but he also wanted to…see her again. He couldn't explain why, let along conjure a reason why he had such an impression. An invisible force compelled the need to see her again-it wasn't merely a want.

Having thrown his usual habits aside helped him blend in with the crowd. If anyone thought him odd or out of place, it didn't show. In fact, he believed not one head turned as he passed here in Tortuga, which was a good sign to him. He didn't stand out, unlike at Port Royal, where even the most poor citizens stopped to watch members of his Majesty's navy pass by. This new sense of anonymity was growing on him. He chuckled to himself. Of course, he'd have to remember his regal gait upon returning to his naval work at Port Royal.

He stopped cold as he strolled near the docks. An all-too-familiar ship tilted and rocked in the harbor, its black sails too conspicuous to trick anyone into thinking otherwise. The _Black Pearl_ had arrived, which meant Jack was here.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves returned to the tavern that night, his eyes sharp and ready to spot Jack. He had sent word through the local post after he saw the _Pearl_, which left on a trade ship that afternoon. He worried how long Jack had intended to stay here. Groves had a feeling that his comrades from Port Royal would miss the rogue.

He succeeded in remaining an outcast for the majority of the night, except for one instance when some loud, drunk pirates slid their arms about his shoulders and sang, swinging their mugs and bottles, which sloshed ale about:

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, a pirates' life is a wonderful life,_

_Parolin' over the sea! Give me a career as a buccaneer_

_The life of a pirate for me-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, the life of a pirate for me…."_

Luckily, he easily slid from their grasp as they quickly found others who joined in the song with them.

Then he spotted his mystery girl. She was at the bar, talking to a pirate with his trademark hat. _*Jack Sparrow.* _

Sure enough, he was telling her of his latest quests.

"And then they made me their chief," he finished before swigging his rum triumphantly.

"You've told me that one before," the girl said. "Are you trying to tell me you haven't had any adventures lately? Is the great Captain Jack Sparrow out of new tales?"

He grinned slyly. "Only until I'm dead will I have run out of tales, because dead men...tell no tales."

The girl scoffed and shook her head. "Last time you passed through here you mentioned a lost city," she began, and Groves froze in place, having gotten within earshot. He didn't know she saw him, but he remained where he was since he could hear.

"You pay full attention, love," Jack commended. "I'll have you know, that my map has given us our course, and soon we shall be sailing toward said destiny."

"But has the map shown you anything else about the city itself? You said so yourself your map gives you clues," she emphasized. "Or what about your compass?"

"Believing is seeing, love, not the other way around," he slurred. Groves nearly chuckled. He understood better why Norrington didn't care for him too much, though Groves admitted he was slightly amused with this pirate.

"Oh, Jack," the girl teased, "It's not that I don't believe you…"

"Sometimes, love, it seems like you're the only one that does," Jack retorted as he took another swig from his mug.

As he enjoyed his euphoria from the drink, the girl looked up to make sure Groves was still in sight. She spotted him without making eye contact with him, but something else caught her eye. An unfamiliar face peeked amidst the crowd, and she followed his eyes, which instantly spurred her suspicion.

Without being seen by the stranger and without missing a beat, the girl replaced Jack's now empty mug, planting in her mind where the stranger was. She made it her personal mission to keep an eye on him.

"So when exactly do you set sail for your said destiny?" she nearly mocked, Jack's eyes having brightened upon seeing his replenished rum. "You said you would be sailing _soon._"

Jack leaned in closer, as if to tell her a secret. She leaned in a bit to humor him, despite how awful his breath smelled. The odors of alcohol and sea air coupled with bad hygiene did not mix well.

"I was going to surprise you, but I'll be coming back again." He gave his signature grin before continuing. "Sadly we've run short on supplies, quicker than we had thought, so we need to gather some before we set sail."

She was pretty sure she knew what he meant by gathering supplies. There weren't too many ports nearby that he and his crew could easily plunder. He had hit them before, so she would be able to calculate when he'd probably be back. Good, she thought to herself. Information she could bestow.

He leaned back and grinned. "Now then, I hate to cut our time together short…"

"The shillings for the rum first, and don't forget you had two whole mugs," she said firmly. He paid her, then she pointed to the other end of the tavern. "I last saw Giselle and Scarlet over there."

Jack gave her one last signature sly grin before slinking from the bar and heading for his next quest. "Until next time, love."

The girl pocketed the shillings, not bothering to call Jack back. The drunk bloke had overpaid her. It was just as well. There had been a few times in the past where he had sauntered off without paying for each rum he drank, so this payment was overdue.

She subtly spotted Groves again, who had not moved from his spot. She could still see the mysterious stranger some way off, and decided to take the matter into her own hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter~ Hope you guys are still reading!**

Groves remained seated after Jack left, planning his next move based on the information he had from the conversation Jack had with the girl. She was proving to be quite an ally.

A hand sliding across the back of his shoulders made him jump.

"What's a pirate like you doing all by his lonesome?"

It was her. Groves gulped, unsure of how to respond. Did she not recognize him? It _had_ been a few days, at least, if not a week or more…

She seated herself in his lap, and he held back a gasp. Never had a woman sat in his lap before.

"Oh, you're a shy one," she continued playfully, leaning in closer to his face as she spoke. "I believe I can remedy that."

"Madam-" he managed to say.

"Hush," she whispered in his ear, still caressing his shoulders. He could feel her breath on his neck as she spoke, riveting his insides. "I need to speak with you again. Whatever I say just play along."

So she _did_ recognize him. Groves sat flabbergasted. Why was she the one making the rules, though? Shouldn't he be the one doing that?

Slowly, she slid from his lap and grabbed both his hands, pulling him out of his chair. He tried to play along as best he could, despite the rushes her touch sent through him.

"Follow me, shy one," she said in a flirty tone. Groves's went along dumbly, his heart dropping again upon seeing the same vacancy behind her eyes. He wondered if it was draining for her to constantly put on this act and appear so devoid of emotion beneath.

She led him upstairs as they squeezed through the crowd, looking back at him now and then, or so Groves thought. She was really making sure he wasn't being followed.

Soon they were alone, in the same room as several nights ago-her room. Like last time, Groves stood there as she applied each door lock, unsure of what to do.

"You played along well," was the first thing she said once she turned from the door.

_*Thank you?*_ Groves wasn't sure if that was warranted. "I heard everything Jack Sparrow said."

A knowing smile tugged at her lips. "I know. One reason why I kept asking him questions. Did you need me to ask him any more? This won't be his last visit to the tavern before truly setting sail."

Of course! He had nearly forgotten Jack said he was going to return. "Did Jack say when he would be back?"

"No, but it's safe to say he will return within a fortnight, if not a little longer. He'll hit some ports as before for more supplies. His return will depend on favorable winds."

"What's the longest it can take?"

To his surprise, she summoned him to her, where she arranged random objects on the table. "I can show you his route to help you understand better. I don't have access to a map, but I remember what he's shown me on previous occasions."

Groves instinctively leaned in after she arranged the objects, and was overcome by her scent as she unexpectedly removed her hairpin, causing her hair to lace around her back and shoulders. Her soft hair grazed his face as it fell in place, and he blinked himself from his trance after a few seconds. Unaware of her alluring affect, the girl used the hairpin to point to Jack's usual routes, but he noticed she didn't point to any other possible routes or ports, or even use other objects on the table to represent them. He was relieved, however, that Port Royal was not one of Jack's "usual routes." Her precision showed Groves that she had memorized the ports, no doubt from Jack showing her on said occasions. Eventually Groves felt his face fall with sympathy. She mentioned Jack had _shown_ her on a map before-did the girl not know how to read?

"How long will this take, again?" he asked.

"A couple weeks, maybe a little more?" She watched him as he took it all in. "Anything else?"

Groves shook his head. "I have enough." He paused. "I still don't entirely understand why you're willing to help me."

The girl's eyes seemed to hide something, like anger. Or fear. "I have my reasons."

They stood there for several moments, staring at each other. Groves gazed at her, unable to recall a more beautiful woman. He was curious how lovely she was under the makeup she had to wear. Under the tough exterior for her own survival, what kind of person lay underneath that facade?

"There's also something else," the girl hesitantly mentioned after finally putting her hair back up.

Groves blinked out of his daze and reached for his belt, where his satchel was attached. "I'm sorry. Of course."

"No, it wasn't that, I mean you still-" she struggled. Groves was a bit surprised, since she had been so in control thus far.

Despite his own chagrin with this relation of favors, Groves added, "I know what you may expect of me, and you did say I would need to pay you if you helped me obtain more information, and, well, that was our agreement, and I am willing to-"

"I don't want it," she said suddenly.

Groves was utterly confused. "Have I-"

She strode up to him. "You need to leave Tortuga."

Groves heart pounded at having her this close again. "What?"

"If you can." She paused, obviously trying to find the best way to put it. "I believe you're being followed."

Groves was still confused by this change in events, but his guard went up.

"I don't know by who, but I spotted a man I've never seen before. He was watching you the whole time I was talking with Jack."

"What did he look like?" Groves didn't even have a clue as to who it could be. He barely recognized a handful of familiar faces in this city as it was. But apparently _she_ did-if she was being truthful, that is.

"Older than you, a sour face, tall...I can't offer too much detail since I haven't seen him closely…" her voice trailed off.

"It's no one I know, at least it doesn't seem so. Are you sure he was following _me_?"

"He was still watching you when I led you up here, but he didn't follow us. He appears to have a talent for hiding himself-I didn't see many pay him mind, or even seem to acknowledge his presence."

That did it for Groves. He believed her. But who could it be?

"I can't leave for at least a few days," he wondered aloud.

"Of course you can," the girl said firmly. "Barter passage! Stow away!"

He had said too much. "It's complicated, I cannot do that."

The girl stood there and stared at him. Was he mad?

Finally, he met her eyes. "Thank you. I believe you." Then he whispered, "Hopefully it'll be safe for me to return, then."

"I'll get more from Jack, if that's what you want," she added.

Groves didn't realize he had said it aloud. He still felt like he could treat her better. He should have-what kind of gentleman or Naval Officer was he if he bribed monetarily for information? But didn't information sometimes carry a price?

"We shall see," he said solemnly. He hated how this had become a relationship of favors. Wasn't there another way to handle this?

"Hurry, go out the window so he doesn't see you," she nearly shoved him. She didn't dare say that she didn't want him to leave, but acting like this would be less painful for her. She didn't want to see his reaction if she told him he was the closest she ever got to making a friend.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. He was about to put his leg out the window, then stopped. His hands bracing the frame, he looked at the floor, then at her. "I wish I could have handled this better, but thank you just the same. I wish you well."

The girl only looked at him, but if only he knew she was holding back a wave of emotion. No one had ever spoken to her with such sincerity.

He didn't expect an answer, so he proceeded to lift his leg out the window again to begin his descent. This time she stopped him.

"Emma." Groves paused, his leg partly out the window, and met her eyes. "My name is Emma."

His next gesture surprised her even more. He slowly walked from the window and stood before her. "Emma."

She meekly nodded, feeling a surge of warmth when he uttered her name. He held out his hand. "Theodore."

Hesitantly, she held out her hand in return, knowing the custom but certainly not used to performing it. Instead of shaking it, however, as she had heard and witnessed it done from others, Theodore lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. An unfamiliar surge of warmth and fear rushed through her as he met her eyes again.

"Good night, Emma," his voice carrying the softest tone she'd ever heard. He returned to the window and with one last glance, reluctantly climbed out to safety, leaving a stunned Emma in the candlelit room.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple days later, Lord Caldwell sorted through his correspondence in his office, searching for a message a passing ship had delivered. A message that was marked urgent, from Groves.

When he found it, he unfolded it and read it with haste. Sure enough, Groves had written that the rumors were true: Jack Sparrow had arrived in Tortuga. Lord Caldwell was glad he had sent the fleet out when an ally port had sent word about a possible sighting of the _Pearl_. Groves added that, if agreed necessary, he would remain in Tortuga until Port Royal's fleet arrived to retrieve him and Jack. If Lord Caldwell disagreed, he was to please send word immediately so he could plan otherwise and act accordingly.

Lord Caldwell folded the letter again. This was working out much better than he had anticipated. Unfortunately, if Jack Sparrow was there now, Caldwell would have to send the fleet back out again. Norrington and the others had returned quickly due to a storm, resulting in irreparably damaged sails and shortness of supplies-not even enough to have lasted them for the remainder of the trip-even the spare sails suffered damage. Only a few men endured injuries, but there were others he could send in their place. He decided to send them out again tomorrow; they'd have at least the remainder of the day to recuperate.

Tomorrow was Friday, though. It was unthinkable to sail a ship on a Friday-every sailor knew that. Well, he thought, they now had an extra day to rest.

Lord Caldwell glanced at the letter again, knowing it was too dangerous for him to hang onto. The risk of someone finding such a letter with sensitive information was too great.

Without a second thought, he calmly strode over to the fireplace and dropped it among the flames.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah," Norrington flinched and groaned.

"How painful is it?" Annabelle asked.

"Not unbearable."

"I'll be more gentle."

Norrington suffered some muscle pain and knots, the result of aiding his men in the storm they had just returned from. Luckily, the _Gallant_ was ordered to accompany the _Endurance_, since Lord Caldwell had been adamant about two ships for the retrieval of Jack Sparrow; and with one ship without sails, they had no choice but to return home. They had barely been away for a day or two when the storm had hit. He had returned to a worried yet relieved wife. Now, in the comfort of their room, Annabelle was gently rubbing and massaging his pained muscles to help ease the strain before they turned in for the night. In his mind, he hadn't suffered enough to have a physician take a look at him.

"How is it now?" she asked.

Norrington slowly moved his arm and shoulder. It was better now, but still a little stiff. "Satisfactory."

Annabelle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

He smiled to himself, knowing his wife knew better when he tried to mask some pain. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Yes, thank you." He smiled a bit. "Now come around so I can see you better."

Annabelle circled him and sat next to him, where she was instantly wrapped in his arms, despite his stiffness. "You had better get your rest tonight. You've had a trying day."

"My trials ended when I returned home," he said softly, relishing in her shy response. "Though I would not be surprised should he send us out again…"

"James-"

"I am only concerned for Groves," he calmly added. "I do not like the idea of him being in that city this long."

Annabelle gave her silent understanding. She didn't like it that much, either, but it also reminded her of Norrington's days there, particularly when she had seen him just before she joined the _Pearl. _He was retching from his drunkenness, not to mention he was filthy from being tossed into the mud with some pigs. He had told her the whole story of his time there during their engagement, and while he hadn't participated in certain acts while there, she knew he still held some ounce of shame.

"Your concern for your comrades is one of many attributes that make you such a fine admiral," she added softly.

He looked at her, genuinely touched, though it wasn't the first time she had paid him such a compliment. He gently squeezed her closer. "Your understanding is one of many reasons I am honored to have you as my wife."

He saw her face soften, and he couldn't resist placing a hand on her cheek before kissing her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves remained hidden for nearly a week, maybe more, he lost track quickly. Finding he had sufficient money-if Emma's calculations of Jack's plans were reliable-he booked himself a room at a boardinghouse further in the city, away from the dangerous shore. It was still a part of Tortuga, but it was a bit safer. There he bathed and rested, and one of the maids even washed his clothes for him. He felt like he cheated a bit by rooming somewhere, despite his original plan to rough it out like the others; but if he was being followed, he supposed a place like this was best to hide for a few days.

But what about Emma?

He worried about her, but at the same time wondered how much danger he could have unwittingly placed her in. What if whoever was following him caught on that she had helped him? Not only that, but her daily life alone was filled with danger. How did she survive all these years, and on her own? What would happen to her when he had to leave? They had formed an odd friendship-if not only a comradeship-within these few weeks he had been there, or was it a couple months now? He couldn't explain why, but he wanted to help her some way, help her live a better and safer life...away from Tortuga.

These questions and possibilities plagued him so much that he left his room and strolled outside the city to clear his head, not giving a thought to the possibility of being followed again. It was nearly sunset now, but he kept going. Even if he ventured farther into the woods, there wasn't much. He could easily find his way back if he had to.

It had grown dark, and he still wandered about, still careful to see his part of town in the distance, but far enough away to remain hidden and alone for time being.

He swallowed and sat to rest for a moment, realizing now how thirsty he had gotten. He remembered passing a small lake not far from here-if he remembered correctly-so he got up to head there. He slowed, however, when he heard a noise. He looked around, seeing nothing, but unable to identify the source. Then he heard the noise coming from near the water, and cautiously continued. He was sure it was nothing, but it was wise he remained cautious.

He found it shortly, thanks to the full moon casting wavy reflections on the lake's surface, but he froze at what else he saw. There was foliage around the lake, but it didn't hamper his line of sight too badly. Emma, in her undergarments along with her corset, stood hip deep in the water, having already dipped and reemerged. She wringed her hair and continued to bathe, unaware of his presence since her back was to him.

Thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed, he diverted his gaze and proceeded to slowly turn and walk away. He had barely done so when his boot grazed a plant, its rustling sounding much louder than usual in the silent air.

_*Blast.* _He held his breath, hearing the water ripple. He remained frozen, hoping she didn't see him. Though, of course, with the moonlight tonight, that was unlikely.

He heard the water splash again, followed by a faint click before he heard her say, "Whoever you are, do not move." A moment, then, "Did you follow me?"

"No," his voice was hoarse with embarrassment and thirst.

Emma nearly gasped, her eyes brightening. There was something familiar about the man's voice. She tightened her grip on her pistol. "Turn around, slowly."

Groves did, seeing she had moved farther behind some of the foliage. He saw her eyes widen.

"Theodore?" he thought she whispered, but barely heard her. A strange, warm feeling flowed through him at hearing her utter his name for the first time.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave!" she said louder.

She climbed out of the water, which prompted him to turn away again. She saw him do so as she put her skirts and boots back on. This Theodore certainly was modest-and polite. "You can turn around now."

He did carefully, and she saw him relax a bit when he saw she was dressed in her usual garb, corset and all, though he still wasn't accustomed to gazing at a woman dressed this minimally. His eyes widened as she placed a pistol in a holster on her leg under her skirts before quickly braiding her hair.

"You still haven't answered my question."

He swallowed again, taken aback by her beauty as well as the weapon. No doubt she had aimed it at him and was the source of the faint click he had heard before she'd admonished him. "I have been in another part of the city."

"But, why didn't you leave?"

"I cannot leave yet-"

"I remember now, you said it was complicated," she replied, stepping a bit closer. He noticed she had washed away most of her makeup, and his breath caught at how naturally beautiful her face was without it. He still found it difficult to look away.

He saw her face change, almost like a look of admiration. He couldn't recall the last time-if any-he had received such a look from a woman, and so boldly. "You look well."

He dipped his head. "Thank you, as do you." Realizing what he just witnessed, he tried to explain, "I mean, not in that way, but that is to say…you-"

"I understand," she said calmly. It felt longer than a matter of days since they had last seen each other. How long had it really been?

She grew serious again. "It's dangerous for you to be here."

Groves held back a sigh. Tortuga wasn't safe for anyone. "I need to stay here until Jack returns." She sighed. He couldn't possibly tell her the other reason that was keeping him here in Tortuga. "Have you been followed?"

Emma looked confused at first, but soon understood. "No. He still hangs about, though. His eyes are constantly moving, like he's trying to keep an eye out for you. I don't think he realizes that I know what he's doing. Have you noticed anyone following you?"

Groves shook his head. "This is the first time I have ventured out since we last spoke." His concerns rose. "May I ask why are you out here alone?"

Emma eyed him curiously. Why would it matter to him? "I like to come here late at night. My absence isn't so obvious sometimes-they're all too drunk to even think about following me or even notice I'm gone. Until tonight, I've never been seen."

He felt hot inside, and was about to apologize.

"Are you blushing?" she asked, not sure if she believed it. He only saw her in her undergarments, so she couldn't understand his embarrassment. He wasn't the first man to see her in only that.

He could feel the heat in his cheeks without having to touch them. How could she see that? Yes, the moon was full, but it wasn't very bright where they were standing.

He looked away, unaware that a strange warmth filled her. She had never made a man genuinely blush before.

"It's all right, just don't tell your wife you stumbled upon another woman," Emma added in a slight scolding tone, hoping to relieve the tension a bit.

He looked at her again. "My wife?"

Her face was solemn, but she tried to keep her voice light. "You're not the only married man who has ventured to Tortuga."

Groves was dumbstruck, unable to speak for several moments. He was aware that men of all sorts had visited Tortuga, but he also wondered what gave her the impression that he was married. "I'm...not married."

He saw her surprise, and could have sworn she was trying to hide a smile, whatever meaning was behind it. "Oh."

The awkward pause lasted for several more agonizing moments before Emma straightened herself. "I should head back to the tavern. It's too dangerous for you to be out here. But, Jack Sparrow should be returning in less than a week. There have been reports of storms at sea, so I doubt he's been able to plunder many of his usual ports."

He stepped infront of her. "At least allow me to escort you part of the way."

"Escort?" She eyed him. "I know I've said it before, but you are so different from the others. You're the first I've ever met who's ever wanted to 'escort' me."

Groves wasn't sure how to take the comment, but waited for an answer.

She met his eyes, but quickly looked away and evaded him. "I can't, it's too dangerous." She looked as though she caught herself in her words, so she quickly added, "I can't risk letting that man see you."

She fled, leaving a confused Groves behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy! Sorry for the long waits between postings!**

"Cap'n," Gibbs approached Jack and Barbossa at the helm.

"Aye?" they both replied together, followed by a quick glare at each other.

"The plunder is secured below, and the crew is rested and ready," Gibbs announced to them.

"And the rum?" Jack inquired.

Gibbs plucked two bottles from his belt. "Present!"

"Well then," Jack took one of the bottles and spoke before Barbossa could. "I guess that only means one last stop for us before we set sail!"

Gibbs' eyes gleamed. "Tortuga?"

Jack returned the grin. "Tortuga!"

They bumped their bottles together and gulped the rum, Barbossa using the opportunity to order to set sail for the city. Jack was not in as big a hurry as he would have been. He was the only one who had a map for Atlantis. He wanted to relish every bit of the journey as much as possible.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves couldn't believe his eyes. Emma had been right. Jack had returned within a matter of days. He felt victorious when he spotted the _Black Pearl_ ashore again. He would reappear at the tavern tonight to listen in on anything else Jack had to say to Emma.

Emma. Groves stopped in his tracks. He hoped she was safe. He would get to see her tonight. Would she still help him? She had so far, but would she suddenly change her mind? How far away were his men from Port Royal? He would have to leave with them, and likely not ever see her again.

He sat in the tavern that night with mixed emotions. He and Emma saw each other, but gave no indication they knew each other. Groves wasn't sure if his follower was there, but Emma would know. He couldn't take any kind of action that could jeopardize either of them if the man was there.

To his surprise, the musicians picked up an unfamiliar tempo, and he saw Emma standing on the bar. As if on cue, she danced to their tune, lifting her skirts as she did so. The tune was cheery and slowly sped up, Emma keeping perfect time, her boots clicking, stomping, and kicking. Those who were nearby or sober enough cheered and watched the spectacle, some snarling in their pirate speech. Groves admitted to himself that she was not a bad dancer, and the joy on her face actually looked genuine. He was mesmerized, still staring at her when the short dance had ended and several patrons tossed coins at her before she stepped down and pocketed them. Other nearby patrons who had watched raised their mugs and bottles in approval.

Groves continued to stare, absorbed by the happiness that briefly gleamed in her eyes. His heart dropped as soon as she had jumped down from the bar, the usual emptiness taking over behind her eyes. He wondered how often she danced, considering this was the first time he had ever seen it.

Soon enough, Jack showed up. Groves thought he saw some of his crew that he recognized, but didn't dare make eye contact with them. He was already dirtied up again, but no telling if they would be able to recognize him or not, and he was not here to befriend anyone.

"Hello, love! Did you miss me?" Jack greeted her at the bar.

"Feels like only yesterday you left. You're back sooner than I would have thought," Emma replied, sliding a rum bottle to him.

"Simple complications, but we got what we needed." Emma wanted to roll her eyes at his ironic phrasing. "Well, aren't you curious what I've been doing?"

"I was waiting for you to start," Emma said as she served a couple more pirates, ignoring their eyes. Groves boiled inside whenever he saw the men's eyes leering over her or reaching for her as she walked away. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop the foreign tension inside him.

Jack told her about the ports they'd plundered, small places with very little or poor defense. Groves listened, but heard nothing of use, except for Jack mentioning they'd be in Tortuga for a short time (Emma couldn't get him to say the number of days; Groves doubted Jack knew himself), and then they would finally set sail for the lovely Atlantis, though he was careful not to say the name too loudly.

"And you still have your trusty map and compass?" Emma mocked.

Jack gave her his sly grin. "Of course, love. Only the Captain ever carries them. Now, as I was saying…"

Jack had gotten himself absorbed in his own story; it was nearly a laughable sight. However, Emma was stalling for time, leaning forward to take in every word. When he appeared thoroughly distracted, she reached subtly into his coat where she thought the map would be.

Jack grabbed her wrist, feigning a look of surprise. Groves stiffened as he watched. "You wouldn't be trying to steal from me, would you love? You know, that's not very nice. Nor wise…"

Emma tilted her head. "You promised me some time ago that you would let me see the map with my own eyes, since you said you felt so sorry for me because I don't get out much."

Jack eyed her curiously, trying to remember. Had he said those words?

Emma fingered his beard. "Just a brief look…Jack Sparrow always keeps his word…"

Jack scanned this way and that with his eyes, and underneath his coat, drew out the circular map and unraveled it, letting her see it for only a few seconds before quickly rolling it back up. "There, now you saw it. It'll cost you…"

When they had finished talking, Emma made him pay for the rum (although he overpaid her again, despite her giving him an extra bottle for seeing the map) before pointing him in Giselle and Scarlet's direction.

Groves sighed, pretending to be into his drink, which he had only pretended to swig. No new information, or what exact route Jack would be taking so the fleet could catch up to him. He doubted the brief look she got at the map was enough to see anything. For all they knew he could have shown her an irrelevant map. If the fleet missed Jack by the time they arrived, what were their hopes of catching up to him?

Groves's eyes wandered around the tavern, observing people. He remembered Lord Caldwell's comments to him at the ball about his skills. Then he remembered Emma's observations over the last few weeks. She was just as keen as he was; he had met his match, as far as a sharp eye went.

Drunkards continued to chug, sing, punch each other-not even close to be a brawl, even arm wrestle. The tavern, though lit with its various candle fixtures, appeared fairly dark, almost like a castle, though it was a far cry from a fairytale setting. Wenches served the drinks, made themselves available to potential customers, and flirted. The musicians continued to play, all within the midst of snarls and cackles of the ruffians. Is this what Emma dealt with everyday?

He tried to casually find her, noticing she had disappeared from her spot at the bar. He hadn't found any pair of eyes watching him, and unless they were as good at hiding as he was, his follower was nowhere to be found.

He soon spotted Emma back at the bar, having just returned from delivering drinks to a table. A pirate at the bar eyed her, and Groves stiffened. The pirate reached for her, but she snatched herself away, nearly instinctually, without allowing herself to be disturbed from her current task. The pirate reached further across the bar again, this time flinging his entire body over, as though he were jumping a fence. Emma turned to swipe him, but he grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she said firmly.

"Trying to play difficult, are ya…always tryin' to play hard to get..."

Groves was out of his seat before the man's feet touched the ground on the other side of the bar. Emma rejected the pirate, but it was clear he would have none of it. The other drunks around the bar continued as if nothing was happening, were oblivious, or worse-didn't care. He saw her struggle as the ruffian tried to pull her to him from behind. With one arm around her waist he secured her to him, and his mouth was about to touch her neck, his other hand in strands of her hair that had come loose.

"Come on, little beauty, you never used to pull away…"

Within a few moments, Groves had swung himself over the bar without hitting anyone, and pulled the pirate off Emma just before his lips grazed her skin. Emma turned in time to see Groves punch the man square in the face. The pirate fell back against the bar, knocking over two men's mugs. The drunken men freshly angered, they thrust the pirate back over the bar and tossed him onto a table, which angered more pirates, and the chain reaction began. The musicians picked up the volume and tempo just in time again, witnessing the ordeal.

Groves, ignoring his throbbing hand, rushed to Emma, who had sought refuge away from them. Unbeknownst to him, she had spotted his follower again in those last moments.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

A bottle that had been thrown in their direction broke on a column right by them, making them both jump.

Emma grabbed his sleeve. "Hurry, we have to leave!"

Getting on the other side of the bar would be no easy task. Crawling behind it served as a good defense for a short time, though.

The brawl was deafening, yet the musicians somehow weren't drowned out.

Emma and Groves finally emerged through one of the openings to the other side of the bar. Now they were more vulnerable to the fight. Groves looked around for the nearest exit, but was pulled by Emma, prompting a grunt from him.

"This way!" She picked up their speed a bit, but they were still able to squeeze their way through crowds. This chaos reminded him very much of the first night they met.

They sought refuge behind a wall to catch their breath. Groves saw Emma peek around for a moment, then turn back and lift her skirts, lifting out the pistol from the holster she had fastened to her leg before peeking back around their barricade. He didn't have time to ask her what she was doing, nor to look away from her bare leg when she'd lifted her skirt.

Emma spotted him instantly-the man who had been following Groves. Still somewhat hidden by the wall, she closed one eye and aimed her pistol. To her surprise, the sour-faced man spotted her among the crowd and reached for his own pistol, but she fired hers first. Her shot grazed his jaw, and she watched him palm it as he jerked a bit. He took his hand away after a moment. He bled a bit, which showed she had barely missed him. He would have a scar in that area for a while; the gunpowder residue would leave a nice, burning mark underneath his skin.

"Come on!" she shouted and led Groves further into the back, hearing other guns fire. No doubt one of those shots had been the other man's.

"Who did you-"

"The man who's been following you!"

She dragged them until they got to the farthest corner of the tavern. The brawl had even spread back this far, and it was easy for them to hide. She inched their way through and out a small exit.

"Hurry! We'll hide in the woods!" she ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

Pops of gunshots crackled in the night air, mixing with the screams and laughter of Tortuga's inhabitants. The brawl they had just escaped from wouldn't alarm anyone. It was a common and daily occurrence. Nor would anyone notice or pay mind to see a couple, regardless of relation, attempting to sneak away to a more secluded area, if that goal was possible.

Emma and Groves ran at top speed, past the other crowds and taverns, to the outskirts, and the edge of the woods. Groves was amazed at the girl's speed and endurance that nearly matched his own. What else did they have in common that he hadn't noticed yet?

They kept running until they were amid the brush and foliage. Groves only kept up because he knew she would give the okay when to stop or slow down. After all, she knew this island better, and knew what the man looked like. She would know whether they were still being pursued or not.

However, she didn't vocalize when they would stop, but they both collapsed onto the ground at the same time eventually. They both leaned against tree trunks, gasping for air, but not looking at each other.

Groves was the first to turn his head. Emma's breathing had begun to steady, her chest still rising and falling. The pistol was still in her hand, though her shooting grip on it had weakened. He did note, however, how several strands of her hair escaped her hairpins and fell softly around her face. Even in the moonlight, which provided much better illumination than the dank tavern, he noticed that she wasn't wearing as much makeup on her face as before, which allowed more of her natural beauty to show. Even the makeup she did wear appeared tastefully done, as though it was for herself, rather than to catch the attention of potential customers.

Finally, Emma swallowed and placed her pistol back in its holster on her leg. Groves averted his gaze when she lifted her skirts.

Groves swallowed, knowing it was now safe to voice his real concern. He turned to her after he believed she lowered her skirts back into place. "Did he hurt you?"

Emma turned to him, bewildered. He just brought attention to himself, started another barfight, was followed again, and his only concern was if she was hurt? Her bitterness faded a bit at the realization: he had only meant to help her, not cause trouble. Funny, she had never thought she'd be flattered at being saved from an unwanted customer more than once.

She humbly shook her head, her voice low. "No. Though I probably can't say the same for your hand."

Groves glanced at his hand, which had now dulled to an ache. He was more relieved with her first answer.

"Why did you do that, anyway?" she couldn't help asking.

His heart skipped a beat, then took off in a frenzy. "I-" he looked away for a bit to gather himself. He didn't want to sound like a stammering fool, and certainly not say anything that would further give himself away. She had long ago guessed he wasn't a pirate, but he couldn't let her know of his social station. "I'm…not the type of man to do nothing and watch a woman get taken advantage of."

"But I don't belong to you," she retorted. "Why would you act in such a way?"

Groves's blood grew warm. He couldn't possibly tell her he thought he had feelings for her. He wasn't sure what they meant yet himself! How could he explain that he felt an innate need to protect her without it sounding improper? What he feared more was her reaction. Or rejection…

"Why do you continue to help me?" he shot back calmly. "Don't misunderstand, I am grateful, but I am very curious as to why, since you have yet to tell me."

After a few moments, she admitted, "Part of it is because I'm curious as to who you are.".

"Who I am?"

"Yes! You already gave yourself away that you certainly aren't a pirate-although you sure dress like one; you hardly drink any of the ale, rum or beer I or the other girls serve you, you don't cavort about like the others, and you've been nothing but nice to me!"

Groves heart leaped. She hadn't raised her voice at all or gotten mean or rude, but he was astounded with her points. How closely had she been watching him? Or was he that obvious? He couldn't miss, either, that she acknowledged his behavior towards her; it actually boosted his ego a bit because she _had _noticed.

She wouldn't have admitted it, but her own heart nearly dropped when he turned his head back to her, his eyes soft and voice sincere. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I am ashamed that I haven't treated you like a person, that I've engaged in bribery for your help." He paused. "I hope someday you will be treated the way you deserve."

Emma stared at him, her eyes widened a bit. She desperately wanted to know who he really was, wanted to tell him that he was the nearest thing she had to a friend, but how could she? The man was giving her kindness she felt she didn't deserve.

"Don't talk like that," she said firmly, but not rudely. She sat back against the trunk. "Even if I didn't ask for payment for my help, it still wouldn't change what I am." Her voice lowered as she added, "Besides, it's not like I ever had a choice."

Groves's lips parted. He knew from the first day what she was, although he had never seen her with another man. He noticed whenever he saw her at the tavern she pulled herself away from potential customers, but that didn't mean she wasn't like that on the days he hadn't been around. He wasn't very familiar with those ways.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes traveled in his direction, then looked away after a moment. "I have no family. I was born to a wench, never knew my father, and had no brothers, no sisters. I knew my mother's work, and when she died it was all I could do to survive. Either that or die in the streets, it's not as though I wanted to do it." She shrugged, almost too lightly, as though she was hiding emotion.

"How awful for you," Groves found himself whispering, his insides suddenly feeling very heavy. No one should ever have to make such a choice. He saw her point, though. As disagreeable as her profession was, she did have food, a roof over her head, and a place to sleep every night, luxuries she certainly wouldn't have had she been on the streets. She might have been dead already. He suddenly felt very naïve, for he had never been close to being destitute or alone. His own family was dead or still abroad in England, but he still had his friends in Port Royal, at least.

"I can take care of myself," she replied. "That's all I need."

"But don't you want anything else?"

Emma swallowed, seeing her chance, despite her surprise at his question. Her voice was a little shaky, but she toughened it quickly. "Just a friend. Not exactly easy to find here in this city."

Groves took a deep breath and held out his hand. He felt a bit lighter at believing he could attempt to provide this for her, at least. "I can be."

Emma turned her head to see his hand stretched out towards her, then looked up at him. She hesitated, realizing what he meant. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction. Did he really mean it? "Just like that?"

"Only if you want it," he said seriously.

She looked back down at his hand. She hoped she was right about him. Maybe this could be her way of finding out. But what would happen if she got hurt? She swallowed. He hadn't so far, nor had he given her any implication he wanted to. She gingerly took his hand, which he shook this time instead of kissing it when they had formally introduced themselves.

Their eyes met before they let go of each other's hands. Before she could stop herself, Emma said, "Can you please tell me who you are?"

Groves shut his eyes and looked down. Why couldn't she understand he wanted to protect her? That it would only endanger her more if she knew?

He forced himself to muster up the courage to look her in the eye. "As a friend protecting another, I cannot tell you that."

Emma was silent, trying unsuccessfully to hide her disappointment.

"That man will be easy for you to recognize now," she said.

"How do you mean?" Groves asked.

"I nearly missed his left cheek, but the gunpowder grazed it. He should have a burn marking the spot," she indicated her own for his reference.

Groves was slightly relieved she didn't actually kill anyone, but was still frightened that they were spotted by him. "Thank you for helping me."

"A friend protecting a friend," she quietly retorted. They were both silent for a few moments.

"It's not safe for us to return to the tavern," she finally said.

"What shall we do, then?" he asked.

She stood up and looked back at him. "We have no other choice but to go deeper into the woods and sleep there for the night."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, at an inn near the outskirts, Woodrow tended to his face. He quickly found he was able to do nothing except wash off the residue that hadn't burrowed into his cheek. The near-miss that wench had shot at him would scar temporarily whether he liked it or not, and oh did it burn! Groves didn't know what he looked like, but she did. She could identify him to Groves now.

Woodrow groaned, his mind racking with alternative plans. Although he was alone while at the tavern, Groves was always within sight of that woman, not to mention it was always crawling with people at night. Even when he had disappeared for a short time, Woodrow had been unable to find him.

The wench. He had seen Groves with her more than once, and although he could never quite catch all of their conversations because of noise and his hiding, it wasn't hard to figure out that she was helping him somehow. He did find it strange that these last few times, they seemed to talk after she had-

Woodrow froze. Of course! How could he have been so blind! Jack Sparrow!

He reluctantly went to bed, his mind already devising a plan. He thought he had finally found a way for this to easily work towards his advantage. If it worked, his superior would undoubtedly be most pleased.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, it's almost finals week, so I'm updating now before I get too crazy! Enjoy!**

Groves awoke while it was still dark. He wasn't sure what time it had been when he and Emma had escaped from the tavern, so he couldn't even guess what time it was now. When they had moved, it wasn't much farther, but more of the city was out of sight, meaning they were hidden just as well. If anyone had thought of searching for them, they would be slightly difficult to find.

He turned his head, trying to ignore the stiffness in his neck. Emma lay sleeping on the ground, her arm serving as a pillow for her head, her body rising and falling with sleep. She was curled up a bit, her other arm resting comfortably along her body, her hair falling around her face, her breathing soft…

Suddenly he jerked his arm away, holding back a gasp. He had nearly reached out to touch her! What was he thinking? What would have happened had he actually caressed her and wakened her!

Groves sat back, running his hand down his face and taking a deep breath. Whatever had come over him, now gave him more of the reason to be on his guard. He had thought this protective air towards her could be tied to his livelihood, the fact that his chivalry and navy qualities and training spilled into his personal life to some degree, much like how certain aspects of his personality overflowed into his work.

But this was reaching a dangerous level. His work and personal life were about to intersect-if not collide. It was imperative he increase his caution and awareness.

His eyes traveled back to Emma's sleeping form. If not to keep the line drawn between his work and personal life, the need to protect Emma should be reason enough.

Not for the first time, he grew sad. No doubt his Majesty's navy was nearly here, provided his message had reached Port Royal in time. He honestly didn't know how they planned to get him onboard and capture Jack Sparrow without causing a spectacle or battle. Surely even the most drunk pirate would sober himself up at the sight of armed navymen taking away a fellow rogue.

More than that, he hadn't a clue as to how he would say goodbye to Emma. Yes, they had declared themselves friends last night (or earlier, depending how long he had actually slept), but how would she react if he got the courage to tell her he wanted to help her? If she left, she could certainly make another-better-life for herself. He would willingly and gladly help her.

But what if she didn't want his help? Despite the dangers that existed here, Tortuga was still her home. As far as he knew, she'd never lived anywhere else. And there would be fresh dangers awaiting her in Port Royal even if she did leave Tortuga. The society of Port Royal wouldn't accept a wench with open arms unless she housed herself in a brothel. And that certainly wasn't a new life he wanted to help her obtain.

He shook his head as images flashed in his head. He could barely imagine going back to his life in Port Royal without her. Her spirit had sparked an energy in him he never knew he had, and part of him was unwilling to live without that energy.

He shook his head again. These were very dangerous thoughts to be having. Not only that, but he had witnessed things a gentleman never allowed himself to see unless he was married to that woman. The visions of her bare leg or arms, when he stumbled upon her bathing in the lake in her undergarments, or even the mere appearance of those blue eyes that caused his insides to stir...

Groves took a deep breath, not sure how to react to this dawning realization. Could it be possible he was actually falling for her?

He forced himself to lean back against the tree, close his eyes, and breathe deeply. He was still solemn when he opened them again moments later.

Emma stirred and slowly woke up, and he tried to act somewhat nonchalant. She steadied herself as she sat up and rubbed her neck before patting the brush and dirt from her clothes. She rubbed the edge of her eyes so as not to smear any of her makeup. "How long have we been out here?"

He swallowed, trying not to notice how adorable her sleepy voice sounded, and he didn't dare let himself peer at her yet. It was still fairly dark, though the moon wasn't as bright. "It's hard to say."

She sighed and groaned a bit to wake herself up more, and sat back against a tree, looking at him. "I know that look," she said softly.

Groves turned his head with a start, his intention of trying not to look at her now gone. "What look?"

A twinge of sympathy appeared in her eyes. "I've seen that look before on many men: what is it about home that you're missing?"

His shoulders slumped in relief. He had been thinking about home, but not quite in that way. Still, he made himself think of how she had meant it so he could answer her honestly, careful not to give anything else about himself away.

She took his concentration as hesitation. "Just tell me. I doubt anyone's come looking for us now. He probably is waiting for us back at the tavern, if not waiting to make an appearance tonight. Even if he came to look for us he would have found us by now."

Groves sighed, and honestly said after a moment, "I do miss the dancing."

Emma lifted her head curiously, an energy seeming to fill her, despite that she had just woken up. "Stand up, then. You don't have to miss it."

She instantly stood, dragging him to his feet. The man who had followed them now long-forgotten, she proceeded to dance similarly to how she did on the bar the night before. Groves stood there helplessly, enjoying watching her but not having a clue how to stop her. He did look around for any sign of the man, and was relieved to see no sign of anyone, even in the moonlight that still shone. He wondered what had brought this sudden change, and why the sense of danger didn't feel as prominent, despite that they had just run from it hours before.

Emma paused. "Well, why aren't you dancing? You were the one who said you missed it."

"That's not the kind of dancing I meant," he said meekly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Well, then what did you mean?"

He hesitated, realizing he'd have to fib a bit for their own good. "I've seen this type of dance done. I'm not sure if I can do it correctly."

"You've proven to be a sharp eye. Show me," she offered.

Groves held out his arms, suddenly feeling very nervous. He didn't miss her confusion as he stepped closer to her, raising her hand in his. She watched him, but didn't stop him as he raised their hands till they were level with his shoulder, his other hand slowly lifting hers to rest on his other shoulder. Her breath caught upon feeling his shoulder underneath her palm. She tried to keep her hand relaxed, his hand now gently encircling her waist and lightly pulling her closer to him. His hand felt warm and protective, even through her corset. Their eyes briefly met once they were in the proper position, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"And," he softly whispered, acting as though he was trying to remember the steps, though part of him was really overcome by nerves at being this close to her. "One…two…three…"

Her eyes never left his face as he continued to lead them through the dance. Who could he possibly be? Certainly at one point he had been in the company of wealthy people, for she now recognized this dance from hearing descriptions of it-a waltz she believed it was called-but she had never seen or experienced this type of dance before. Had he been a prisoner in a wealthy town, in a cell that allowed him to observe and watch the people within sight? What had he been imprisoned for? Did he escape? Or had he been a trusted servant, whose master had been betrayed by Jack Sparrow, and he came on his own accord to bring justice to his master? Either of those possibilities could certainly explain his manner, his vocabulary, his chivalry, his attention to detail…

She suddenly felt light, swept away by his movements. A smile crept across her face, and she found herself giggling for a moment. Groves's face lit up upon hearing it, and smiled a bit as well, his heart warming at the sound.

They danced for several more minutes, then stopped naturally. It felt to Groves how it would have been if the music played by a present orchestra had ended. He released her, stepped back a bit, and bowed.

Emma's heart raced. "What do I do now?"

His face softened. "You curtsy." She looked confused. Had she never heard that word before? "You know…" he awkwardly gripped his pant legs, about to demonstrate.

Emma remembered. "Oh!" and did so, noticing something when she straightened again. She turned her head and glanced around. "It's nearly dawn."

Groves, shaken from his trance, looked around and noticed too. "So it is."

Emma looked at the ground, then back at him. "I need to return to the tavern. It's a different matter if they notice I'm not there during the day…"

Groves nodded, trying to imagine why it would matter. He stepped forward. "I'll go with you."

"No!" she turned and held up her hands, then dropped them when she realized she was merely inches from him. He felt himself stiffen when he saw how close she had been to touching his chest. "He's probably there waiting for you. Hide somewhere, if not here."

Groves only looked at her, fighting the urge to reach out to her and tell her he didn't want to let her go alone. "But doesn't he know who you are?"

"I'll enter the tavern a different way. He'll never see me," she vowed.

He sighed and reluctantly nodded, knowing he'd have to be satisfied with that, though he was far from it.

"Theodore, will you at least say goodbye before you leave?" she suddenly asked.

Groves blinked, his heart having skipped a beat at hearing her utter his name again. "What?"

"You heard what Jack said last night. He'll be leaving soon. Will you be going before or after he leaves?"

That all depended. "I'm not sure yet," he answered honestly. He was about to grip her shoulders, but stopped himself before he even lifted a finger. "I will come tell you as soon as I know, you have my word." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I wouldn't miss saying goodbye to a friend."

Emma met his eyes, a smile pulling at her mouth, too. He felt a sudden pain, though, and it wasn't the pain one normally feels when he knows a goodbye is imminent. He was overwhelmed at how painful it was for him, knowing he would actually have to leave soon. He wasn't willing to leave her behind.

Her mouth twitched as though it would smile, but she tore off towards the tavern before another word could be spoken, Groves watching her with a heavy heart. He wanted nothing more than to run after her, but remembering what she said was right, he forced himself to remain there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma had crept through the woods in the dawning light, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be watching. No prying eyes seemed to be about, so she was able to appear casual as she emerged from the woods and instantly blended in the morning rumble. Drunks lay passed out, hardly a wench to be seen, though some appeared on second-story balconies. Certainly a died-down environment compared to the one at night, though that didn't change the lurking danger.

Emma continued towards the _Faithful Bride_, heading towards the back, making sure she wasn't seen and remained close to the wall. She had decided to enter her room through the window Theodore had climbed through several times before. She surprised herself when she swallowed tears that threatened to brim her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried, let alone when she was about to lose someone she thought she was beginning to care about. Was it possible? Had she developed feelings for the man?

She took a deep breath and willed the tears away as she headed for the wall she was to climb. She stayed close to the wall, some shadows still provided with the rising sun. She saw no one and turned to head for her upstairs window, but two hands grabbed her from the shadows, one pinning her firmly to the wall, the other holding a cloth tightly to her nose and mouth despite her attempt to struggle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about sending out two emails or notifications with this chapter! I forgot to edit something, but here's the real one!**

Groves was barely able to remain uptown for a few hours, the need to see Emma was so great. Not caring if his follower did find him, he headed to the shore, determined to see Emma and plan an escape for them both. It had become too dangerous for him to wait for the Port Royal fleet to come; certainly there was an alternative for him to return safely-with Emma, if she wanted to accompany him. He admitted to himself how crazy and spontaneous his plan was, but he was willing to do it, come what may.

He found the _Faithful Bride _tavern he'd become so familiar with and strolled in. Seeing it was barely the afternoon, it was fairly empty-of noise, that is. Most of the inhabitants were still passed out from the night before, some patrons were getting an early start. But there was no sign of Emma.

He strolled for the stairs to knock on her door, but barely got two steps up when a couple of women grabbed him.

"Oh, poor man, were you looking for us?" a skinny blonde curled her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to look far, we're right here," a redhead droned.

Groves stood there speechless amid the two women, and nearly groaned. They had to be Giselle and Scarlet.

"Actually, ladies…I'm looking for Emma," he managed to get out.

Giselle and Scarlet paused. Giselle leaned away from him and fixed her hair, Scarlet fixing her skirt.

"She didn't tell us she had a favorite," Giselle teased.

"Always gets more attention because she gives more drinks," Scarlet added.

"Have you seen her?" Groves asked.

Giselle eyed him up and down. "Not since last night." She stepped towards him again. "But how can I be of service? I'm sure I can do for you whatever she can…"

Groves was panicking inside. Surely these girls would have at least seen her, even after she returned. Where was she?

He uttered the first idea that came to mind, just in time for Giselle's hand to reach his chest. "Jack Sparrow, then?"

Again, Giselle stepped away, her and Scarlet glancing at each other then glaring at him.

"Scoundrel took off just before dawn this morning," Scarlet said.

"Without even saying goodbye," Giselle added in a pouty tone.

"How like him, too," Scarlet finished.

This time both of them stepped up to him, and he froze. Giselle put her hand on her hip. "If you do see him, can you give him a message?"

Groves barely had a second to answer before he was slapped across the cheek, then by Scarlet before they both walked away. Groves shook his head after a few moments, his cheeks stinging. Apparently, for future reference, it would be wise not to mention Jack Sparrow at all, let alone hint at affiliation with him.

He stood in place, dupefied. Emma hadn't been seen. Where could she be? Did she leave with Jack? The thought made Groves's heart fall. If Jack was captured and interrogated, he and his crew would face the same fate once they were seized, too-and Emma could be among them, which could bring her charges of association with a pirate-and he would have very little power to stop it.

Dazed and disheartened, Groves turned and left the tavern, blindly heading for the docks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He wasn't sure how long he'd been wandering around the docks, nor did he care. The woman he wanted to help and care for was gone. He promised he would say goodbye-would have taken her with him if she'd wanted-but now she'd left without a word. He couldn't fully explain why he was so saddened by this turn of events, but neither could he come up with a reason on her part. Yet part of him warned him not to delve into it too much, knowing he would drive himself mad.

The possibilities he conjured were big leaps, he knew, but they were still possible.

Unbeknownst to him, a dinghy docked nearby, boots stomping onto the wood planks, several men talking at once in hushed tones. Those same pairs of boots approached him, but he was so lost in his own world he barely heard them.

"I say, you there!" Groves's side was still turned to them, so the man firmly turned him by his shoulder. "Do you dare ignore someone when-"

Groves was shaken from his trance once he was forcefully turned, and met the eyes of Norrington, whose eyes widened in surprise upon seeing his face.

"Commodore?" Norrington seemed a bit amused. "I hardly recognized you, forgive me."

"It's all right, Admiral." Groves could barely look at him. "Jack Sparrow is gone. I heard from inhabitants he left earlier this morning."

Norrington noticed something else behind his friend's strange behavior, and though confused, didn't mention it. "Did they say which direction?"

"No, only that he left before dawn."

Norrington sighed. "Well, unfortunately we shall have to deal with his head start. Our main mission and concern was retrieving you. Lord Caldwell will give us further instructions once you are back safely."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Almost a week and a half later-thanks to changing winds, the _Endurance_ docked in Port Royal, where Groves was sent to the fort to freshen up, and Norrington was to report to Lord Caldwell.

The warm bath felt good, though his new pain kept Groves from enjoying it too much. He tried to set his mind on other matters or subjects, but it somehow wound up on Emma. Even during the voyage back he still found himself wondering about her. How long would it be before he recovered, and why was this affecting him deeper than he ever would have imagined? How could one's heart be so heavy with grief and yearning at the same time?

Visions flooded his head in slow-motion: hearing her voice for the first time when he sat at the bar, paying for her to save her from an advancing ruffian, spilling the wine, the instance where she came and sat on his lap, the moment they learned each other's names, the accidental meeting by the lake, watching her sleep, their dance together in the woods…

The water splashed and dripped as he climbed out of the bath and dried himself to dress. He did everything in a daze, certainly with not as much vigor as before. He was almost fully clothed when someone knocked at the door. He entered his office with the last of his clothes as he beckoned them inside.

It was Norrington. "I reported to Lord Caldwell."

Groves sighed, making sure his powdered wig was in place. He meekly asked, "He wasn't too distraught that I let Jack get away?"

Norrington stepped forward, noticing something had drained from his friend. Ever since they had retrieved him, something about his exuberance, his zest, had diminished. James was very curious what had happened, but had a feeling his curiosity would have to wait. "You didn't let him escape. He cannot hold you to that."

Groves's eyes remained fixated to the floor as he put his arm through his coat.

"He does have an assignment for you, though," Norrington added.

Groves paused. He had assumed Caldwell would have wanted to discuss every detail of his mission upon his return. "Now? What is it?"

"A ship from an ally port delivered a prisoner. I have not seen them yet, but they are being held in custody with possible charges of willing association with a pirate, at least from what we have been told. Lord Caldwell wishes for you to obtain any possible information that can prove useful."

Groves nodded as he gave his coat a final tug. He had done this before, and it was part of his duties. It didn't always provide the greatest results up front, but it was enough to show the prisoner this port meant business.

"Best not to keep them waiting."


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I know who ever is reading this probably wants to smack me for updating so late, but in my defense, I had finals, and now that it's break... here we go~!**

Emma sat against the hard, stone wall, unable to get comfortable-not like she expected to be in a room like this. The bars were what she hated the most, blocking her on all other three sides of the stone wall like a caged animal. Even the small window lodged high in the stone behind her had bars. She couldn't see out the window unless she stood on the small ledge she was sitting on now; even if she did, it didn't give her a view of much.

There was a bright side, in that she was the only one caged. Being surrounded by men at the tavern was bad enough; she couldn't imagine men peeking at her and trying to reach for her through the bars of the other cells all hours of the day. She had also been the only one held in the brig of the _Valor_, the ship she awoke on. Needless to say, the voyage was less than pleasant for her, what with the fear, shock, and headache, along with seasickness, since she had never before been at sea.

Ample sunlight shone in through the small, barred windows in the cells and from the stairwell that led to another part of the fort. The guard that remained in the lower level with her stood just at the end of the stairs. She had spotted wall mounts on which lit candles were placed at night. She had lost track of how long she had been there, let alone where she was. A few days, probably. If they mentioned the name of the town, she didn't remember hearing it. She did hear orders for her to be locked up and wait for the Commodore to question her. She didn't know what kind of information he wanted from her, but she had a feeling she didn't have it. What could they possibly want with her?

She drew her knees to her chest, hugging her legs and resting her head on them. Her skirts were dirty, her hair messy, and she was hungry again; but she knew by now it would be another few hours before they fed her again. Even in the warm sunlight, she felt a bit chilly, but she didn't dare say anything. Who knew how they would respond.

The heavy door opening at the top of the stairs caused her to lift her head in curiosity. The officer was called up, and he ascended after glancing at her. She couldn't hear the entire conversation, but she heard enough to know that the Commodore would question the prisoner alone, in hopes of putting them more at ease, though Admiral Norrington would remain close by. She sighed, knowing it meant the Admiral would merely take the guard's place. She was beginning to wonder if wealth or rank spoke louder here as currency of the realm.

The Admiral's name sounded a bit familiar, but she brushed it aside, her primary concern surviving this coming ordeal.

She straightened her back but remained seated as she heard descending footsteps, soon seeing two pairs of boots enter on the stairs. Two tall men in blue and white uniforms, complete with hat and powdered wig, emerged, spotting her in her cell once they turned away from the steps. She couldn't quite see their faces yet, but noticed one of them walk faster towards her as he came closer.

She recognized him once she saw his eyes, but couldn't find her voice as she rose from her seat and stepped up to the bars by her door.

Groves's eyes widened, his hands instinctly clutching the bars. His voice matched his expressions. "Emma?"

He wanted nothing more than to unlock her door and hold her, and knowing he could not-should not-tore at him. He grew hot inside upon seeing her, her hands slowly gripping the bars.

Norrington, shocked and even more curious after seeing his friend's reaction, wisely remained aside and silent, though he watched and listened carefully.

"Are you hurt?" was Groves's first question, and she did not mistake a slight crack in his tone.

She shook her head, her voice low and hoarse. "He brought me here."

Groves's jaw tightened. "Who?"

"The man who had been following you. He abducted me, right when I returned to the tavern." She felt a twinge of defeat, wondering if that would have happened had she allowed Groves to escort her back that morning. "When I woke up I was in a brig on a ship, and I was brought here." She hesitated, as though puzzle pieces were fitting in her head. "I was told I would be questioned by the Commodore in a few days' time."

She looked at him, her face soft. Even in the uniform and powdered wig, she could see still see the man who had befriended her. "It all makes sense now. I wouldn't have placed you as a Commodore." She saw his face display mixed emotions, and she involuntarily moved her hand closer to his, neither of them noticing yet. "What's your full name?"

Groves took a deep breath, his heart still swelling at the sight of her in a prison cell. "Commodore Theodore Groves."

Emma exhaled and looked down. "So that was why you needed information about Jack. Your men are after him."

Groves leaned closer to the bars, his voice insistent. "Only him. I never dreamed you'd be dragged into it-not like this. I didn't even know you were here until moments ago, nor do I entirely know why." Norrington noticed he stopped to swallow his emotions and calm himself. "I'm responsible for you being here. I enlisted your help...I'm sorry, Emma-"

"Don't," she said quietly yet firmly. "I knew there was a risk when I decided to help you, although I didn't fully realize how big it was at the time. I still made that choice. You didn't choose for me."

Their eyes met, and Groves's heart squeezed. He noticed her face looked pale, worn, and tired, and his gaze caught their hands on the bars, merely inches from each other. He gently gripped what he could with his closer hand before turning to her, though he barely could hold her fingertips through the bars. He was alarmed that they didn't feel as warm as his own. Even her hands looked thinner.

"Have they been feeding you?"

Emma looked confused, though her heart lept when he took hold of her hand. "Yes, the bread and water, twice a day. They haven't treated me unkindly."

He couldn't make himself let go of her hand. He wanted to reach through the bars and touch her face, but he couldn't reach through. The openings were too small.

His jaw clenched again to fight off his overwhelming emotions. "I will see to it that no harm comes to you. There has to be something else behind this."

Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion, growing hot inside as she heard him barely whisper, "It tears at my heart to see you in such a state."

She froze and was silent for a few moments, realizing she was not meant to have heard that. He hadn't looked at her when he said it, and he had uttered it in too low of a voice. She wondered if the Admiral had heard.

"Don't sacrifice anything for me," she pleaded.

Groves looked back up, his focus still on his promise to look further into it. He hadn't heard her last plea. "You have my word," he vowed, meaning his promise.

He met her eyes, squeezing her fingertips before reluctantly turning to leave. He didn't even look at Norrington as they ascended the steps, Emma watching him until he disappeared.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A young officer stood before Lord Caldwell's desk, reporting that the Commodore had seen the prisoner.

"And did he retire for the remainder of the day as I requested?" Lord Caldwell checked.

"Yes, Sir," the young man dutifully answered.

He nodded. "Good." The officer was about to leave, but Caldwell asked him, "Any word on what he obtained from her?"

The young officer hesitated, and Caldwell noticed he opened and closed his fists at his sides a few times. "No, but he did give out orders."

Caldwell straightened, his face full of genuine curiosity. "Such as?"

"He ordered her rations be increased, and that a blanket be brought to her."

This was interesting. He had never heard of such orders given for a prisoner before. "Did he say why?"

"He did, Sir. He was worried that she may be falling ill, and we wouldn't want any sickness to spread throughout the fort."

Caldwell nodded. Very smart on Commodore Groves's part. "Officer, if the prisoner is well in the morning, send her here."

Trying to hide his surprise, the officer nodded and exited before reporting back to the fort for his evening duties.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah, my lovelies! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything until now! A mix of being on break and busy caught up to me. I'd like to thank: _Elanordaughterofeowyn, Udumuhv, XOMoonlitRoseOX_, and _Explodingsushi15_ for the wonderful reviews! This chapter and the ones coming are dedicated to you and everyone else reading! So without pause, the next chapter of As Untame As the Sea.**

Groves headed straight for his office after reporting to the young officer before the man left to see Lord Caldwell. Norrington followed him quietly, but Groves didn't look at him or say a word.

Even after they entered his office, Groves focused his gaze on the window, Norrington silently shutting and locking the door behind them.

It pained Norrington to see his friend in such distress, but he was still confused as to why. He knew the girl, that much was certain, but there was more to it.

Finally, Groves turned to him. "How much did you hear?"

Norrington's face was emotionless, so Groves couldn't even begin to decipher it. "It is apparent you know her." He watched Groves tighten his jaw again before continuing. "How much are you willing to tell me?"

"Whatever I tell you is to a friend, not a commander," Groves requested.

Norrington gave a simple nod and remained silent.

Groves proceeded to tell him of his mission in Tortuga, and how he enlisted Emma's help. He purposely left out the more intimate details, like the incident at the lake and how she bared her leg to wipe the spilled wine. Now was not the time to reveal embarrassments or indiscretions, nor did he reveal his possible feelings for her, thinking Norrington thought as much by now anyway.

Norrington's eyes widened a bit, his voice etched with concern. "That is quite an ordeal-but a wench? From Tortuga? Groves, have you gone mad?"

Groves sighed. "Possibly." He quickly added, "And she is more than a wench. She is actually quite-" he caught himself, and slowly finished. There was no use hiding it now. "quite…a wonderful person."

Norrington's lips parted. "You've grown to care for her, haven't you?"

"I do not know what the extent of that care is," Groves quickly replied. "But yes, there is some concern there."

Norrington was silent. Groves straightened himself, though he couldn't look at Norrington as he asked, "Did you…know her?"

Norrington's face remained solemn when he understood. Part of him was insulted that the thought even crossed his friend's mind, but the other part of him understood why. He was reminded of when he disclosed everything about his days in Tortuga to Annabelle, and how ashamed he was to reveal them to her.

"No. You have my word. I cannot say I remember her face, either."

Groves breathed deeply. He hated asking that of his friend and superior, but he had desperately wanted to know. Another part of him wondered if Emma ever met Norrington when he was in Tortuga before joining Jack Sparrow's crew for a short time. It was possible he had frequented a different tavern.

Groves straightened himself, wanting to know something else. "Do we know anything of the man who brought her here?"

Norrington grew more alert. "You do not know who?"

Groves's shoulders slumped a little. "Emma knew what he looked like. She saved my life more than once from spotting him when he was following me."

He didn't miss how Groves's voice had softened, but was struck with alarm. "Following you? Why was there someone watching you?"

Groves shook his head. "I do not know. She didn't either, but she told me he was the one who kidnapped her and brought her here."

"A ship left port a couple of days ago-I was told of it before I came to fetch you. It was called the _Valor_, from one of our ally ports. They said a man had brought her aboard, but he wished to remain anonymous."

Groves nodded. It wasn't unusual for informants-especially if it included piratical matters-to request anonymity for safety's sake. There was nothing threatening about the ship, but that did cue him in on something else. "I wonder what else he told them? And also, what were our men told to have her imprisoned? You did inform me she was here on charges of possible willing association with a pirate…"

"That was before I knew you were acquainted with her," Norrington replied. "And before you knew she was aware of who brought her here." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "If those charges really were the case, we would have more people from Tortuga in the cells."

Groves thought about it for a minute. Despite Tortuga being outside of Port Royal's jurisdiction, it was still technically claimed by England, which justified the imprisonment to an extent. "There is something missing, something we're not being told, either for discretion or…something else." Then an idea struck him. "If that man was following me, I wonder how much he knows of Jack Sparrow…"

Norrington watched his friend, trying to find the right words to say. "And you're certain this woman has been truthful?"

Groves hesitated. He should have known Norrington would bring that up, especially since he'd wondered about it himself more than once while he'd been gone. "None of her actions led me to believe otherwise. If that were the case, I cannot understand why she'd willingly allow herself to be imprisoned and charged..."

Norrington nodded, satisfied his friend had at least considered it. "It appears that time will be the best judge of that, as you say."

Groves accepted the acknowledgement, quickly digressing back to their suspicion with Emma's charges. Suddenly his eyes went blank. "Association with a pirate. That could mean..." He turned to Norrington. "I must speak with Lord Caldwell."

He stepped infront of him. "Slowly, Groves. Lord Caldwell has already retired for the night. You and I both know how much he hates to be disturbed. As should you. It will have to wait until morning."

Groves exhaled, knowing he was right. He hated that prospect. But he still felt the need to see Emma one last time.

As though reading his thoughts, Norrington added, "It would not be wise for you to go see her now, either. Raising suspicions over your orders for her is enough for now. Rest."

Groves sighed. Again, Norrington was right, but he doubted he would get even a wink's worth of sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma awoke with the dawn the following morning, relishing in the sunshine that eventually lit up the dungeon. She had fallen asleep much earlier and quicker last night, having a blanket that Groves had ordered be sent to her. Not that the blanket banished all the discomfort of the cell or made sleeping on hard stone any more bearable, but at least she'd been warmer. Another surprise was the addition of an apple to her bread and water, no doubt another order from him.

Now, she remained on the ledge against the stone wall, the blanket draped about her shoulders, with only her thoughts for company and amusement. She didn't mind at all, for they all involved Groves. Yet, she still felt some fear; ever since she met him, she felt he could be trusted-she felt she had good reason to believe it-but the circumstances now could change or jeopardize that. In spite of their friendship, how much would he actually be able to do for her?

The heavy door at the top of the stairs roared open, an officer descending the stairs and nodding to the guard. He appeared at Emma's door.

"Lord Caldwell wishes to see you." The guard came with the ring of keys, Emma noticing a dog sitting at the end of the hall, thumping his tail. She hadn't seen him before.

She stood and slowly slid off the blanket, leaving it on the ledge. When she exited the cell, wary, her hands were instantly chained before she was handed off to the officer and escorted out of the prison, where a small carriage waited for them.


	17. Chapter 17

**And here's the next chapter!**

Emma was escorted inside the office, after passing through several doors, that is. She noticed the curious, sideways glances of the guards, but ignored them. Her curiosity had been sparked upon being let out of the carriage. The stories that she had heard from other pirates or escaped prisoners was that they were moved about in open air carts or barred wagons when within ports. She wondered why an enclosed carriage was provided for her and the officer.

Soon, she and the officer entered a spacious room, the ample light alone taking her by surprise. It was certainly different from the taverns that had always seemed so dark and lacked many windows at all. Still, the room was impressive by her standards. Maps draping the walls and several tables-miniature ships sitting on one, a large globe in its own corner, antiques of all sorts, a large window leading to a balcony porch with a view of the harbor, and a large writing desk on one side of the room. Behind it, she assumed, sat Lord Caldwell. She noted he wore one of those powdered wigs. Funny, she hadn't minded it as much on Theodore the day before. On this man, however, it looked ridiculous.

Her chains clinked as the officer brought her to the middle of the room. "Lord Caldwell."

Caldwell stood and waved his hand. "Those won't be necessary."

The officer unlocked and removed the chains from Emma's wrists, which were fairly scraped and chafed now. She subconsciously ran her fingers lightly over them as Caldwell nodded to the officer, who left, leaving Emma alone.

"Emma, is it?" he greeted in a business-like tone. "Do forgive the informality, but there is no surname attached. I trust you have already met with the Commodore?"

Emma nodded, her curiosity rising as to why she was there. Her face remained stoic.

Caldwell raised his eyebrows, pleased. "You have?" His friendliness immediately disappeared, a malicious grin overtaking his face. "Have you met Woodrow?"

A tall, imposing figure emerged from one of the corners, fear striking Emma immediately. She did not have to see the remains of the streaked burn scar on his cheek to recognize him. Panicking, she made a run for the door, but was almost instantly grabbed from behind, Woodrow's arm circling her waist and trapping her arms, his other gloved hand clamping over her mouth before she could scream. She then remembered there were officers on the other side of that very door, though she was sure she would have fought her way through even if she had made it.

"Easy there, Missy," his gravelly voice sneered, clutching her tightly against him. "You remember what happened last time you struggled."

The vision of him trapping her in the alley behind the tavern and pressing a cloth with chloroform to her face flashed through her mind, and she ceased resisting. Woodrow dragged her back to the middle of the room, where Caldwell stood calmly.

"You were right, she is a fiery one." Caldwell ran his finger down her cheek, from which she instantly pulled away with a muffled grunt, Woodrow's hand still over her mouth.

"Now, I have sent for you because you have something I need," Caldwell calmly began.

Emma lightly shook her head, and Caldwell nodded for Woodrow to remove his hand from her mouth. She exhaled in disgust, her eyes aflame. "What do you want?"

"I was happy to discover that the Commodore found Jack Sparrow, for that was what I needed from him, but, according to my man here, you may know something of interest to me. Something I may not have been aware of."

Emma boiled inside. This man had some gall to send a henchman to spy on one of his own men, and then kidnap a girl in hopes of obtaining more than what he had originally sought. Well he thought wrong! She was not going to give him anything.

She noticed that Caldwell eyed Woodrow, who was slowly lightening his grip around her waist, but she kept her guard up. If she wasn't careful he could grasp her harshly again. She doubted Caldwell was as strong-why else would he hire someone to do his dirty work for him?

Emma looked Caldwell in the eye after brushing stray hairs from her face. "I know nothing more than what your Commodore has told you."

Caldwell's face became completely somber, yet his curiosity rose. He had not yet met with Groves since his return. Would Groves know any more than she did? His supposition was instantly clouded with doubt. If Groves had known, he was sure he would have corresponded that possibility right away by letter, even if it reached Port Royal after he returned. Or he possibly would have anxiously demanded an audience with him once he had returned. This girl was covering.

Woodrow's arm had completely freed itself of her, yet she remained still, knowing he was still watching her every move.

"How disappointing," Caldwell said convincingly, and stepped away. "He mentioned you were stubborn, too."  
>She remained quiet, knowing he meant Woodrow, who stood behind her like a dark cloud.<p>

Caldwell retrieved a paper from his desk and returned to her. "Do you know what this is?"

Emma tried to keep her emotions under control. Though she'd heard descriptions of what they looked like, she'd never actually seen one, so she couldn't be certain of what he held up in front of her. "No."

"It is a death warrant, for you. If you fail to cooperate, you will be charged with interference of official business for his Majesty's service-you did interfere with Woodrow's task, though the assumption will be for someone else, of course-as well as willing association with a pirate and the conspiracy to his escape. Here in Port Royal, only the last charge is enough to sentence one to death," Caldwell explained.

Though frightened, it didn't show on Emma's face. Her chest continued to rise and fall with her breathing.

Caldwell nearly smirked at the lack of response. This girl was proving to be quite the challenge. He returned the paper to his desk, grasped another, then paused, glancing back at her.

"Of course, I'm sure Woodrow is more than grateful that you have been placed behind bars and that the Commodore has safely returned. It will be much easier for him now to accomplish the assignment I gave him-"

Emma saw Woodrow move from the corner of her eye, and before giving it a second thought, she turned and punched his cheek with the gunpowder burn, turning for the window leading to the balcony for an escape, hoping to somehow get to Groves and warn him. After crying out from the blow, Woodrow took a few strides and grabbed hold of her again before she reached the glass doors. This time she kept struggling.

After several moments, Woodrow worked around her resistance and pinned her arms behind her, dragging her closer to the wall.

"You try my patience, Missy," he sneered. "Just remember someone else can suffer for your stubbornness…"

Caldwell slowly approached, and Emma burned inside, her chest heaving with each breath. He almost seemed amused at her spontaneous attempt to escape.

"I see now-trying to protect the Commodore?" he mocked.

Woodrow tightened his grip on her arms as he blocked her, holding her fast and making her groan under his grip. Her face gave herself away as soon as Caldwell had spoken, the mixture of fear and protection showing in her eyes.

He nearly smirked, waiting to speak until her breathing steadied. "The Commodore and the wench…how romantic." He stepped closer to her, relishing in seeing her guard weaken. "There is a way you can help him. One that doesn't require a desperate escape."

Her eyes were pleading, though her face remained tight with anger.

Caldwell presented the other slip of paper he retrieved from his desk. "This here is an arrest warrant for him, but it can very well change into a death warrant-it contains charges very identical to yours."

Emma's entire body weakened. "What do you mean?"

"I would really like to discuss this in private, but I cannot send Woodrow from the room should you attempt to flee again."

She felt defeated. She certainly didn't want Groves to be harmed, and it appeared now his life may be in her hands.

Finally, she hung her head and shook it. She felt Woodrow release her and heard the door close a few moments later. Tears stung the back of her eyes, and she blinked them back before feeling Lord Caldwell's hand under her chin, lifting her head. She certainly hadn't expected this turn of events.

"I'm pleased you're willing to discuss it." His voice was low, and he tried to sound comforting.

She turned her head away. "I can always speak for him."

He slowly reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, making her cringe inside. She would have pulled away more, but she was still up against the wall. "And who do you think _they _are more likely to believe? A wench, or a trusted lord in his Majesty's service?"

Emma's eyes closed and she sighed. "What will happen to him?"

"Nothing, if you cooperate," Caldwell said simply.

She eased away from the wall and proceeded to walk past him, ready to put on her act. "I don't have any money." She knew he knew that, but it gave her a starting point.

She had barely gotten past him when he firmly gripped one of her scraped wrists, making her inhale sharply and stop in place.

"I don't need money," he chuckled. She heard his boots click the hollow wooden floor as he walked around her, feeling his eyes on her.

She felt his breath on her neck, her back tingling at hearing his voice behind her. "You know all about bargains, don't you?"

She turned her head, keeping her eyes forward. She felt his hands creep onto her shoulders and tried to ignore the bile rising in her throat. She fought her emotions, having already known where this was headed.

"What is it that you want?" she asked in a low voice, though she knew the answer.

His fingers curled her shoulders as he spoke into her ear. "I'm sure you know, but I don't quite have everything I need yet."

He paused. "First, I need to find out more about Jack Sparrow, and I will obtain it in my own way." With one arm, he encircled her waist and pressed himself closer to her. "Then will I feel the need to celebrate."

His hand slightly squeezed her shoulder, and her heart swelled with fear and disgust. She understood now. He was going to make her wait in agony, until he had all the information and collateral he wanted, before he had his way with her. Not only that, but he would undoubtedly get a sick pleasure from her miserable anticipation of when he finally would take her. He had something to look forward to. Taking her now wouldn't be as enjoyable for him as seeing the misery in her eyes whenever he'd see her until then.

Her eyes still forward, she turned her head towards his voice, her voice steady despite the tears stinging her eyes. "And he will not be harmed?"

"Only if you comply." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, noting her flinch away from him. He slid his hands down her arm and off her waist before calmly strolling to the door, where the officer who brought her there would be waiting outside ready to return her to the prison upon Caldwell's command.

"He's looking for the city of Atlantis," Emma blurted before Lord Caldwell's hand was on the doorknob. She held her breath, forcing herself not to look at him, though she could see him a bit from the corner of her eye.

Lord Caldwell turned slowly, inching his way back to her. "For what?"

"Atlantis. He said he has the only map that shows him where it is."

Caldwell's eyes narrowed with pleasure. So Woodrow _had_ heard her correctly! Jack Sparrow already had a new destination! He remembered hearing the Fountain of Youth story, but Governor Byron had insisted that story had been stretched. Not this one.

"He told you this?" Caldwell asked. "A pirate searching for a mythical city?"

Emma sighed, knowing he wanted more. If it protected Groves from being sentenced… "He showed me the map. I can show you his route."

He stared at her for several more moments, then retrieved a blank piece of paper and a quill pen. "Very well. Show me. Prove your memory skills."

She took her time as she drew out the route from memory, making sure she had the correct details based on what Jack had shown and told her, even after letting her peek at the map. He revealed to her much more than he realized. She noticed the maps adorning the office, but they were so large and detailed, they were not much of an aid for her.

She handed it to him when she finished, not looking at him.

Caldwell scanned and examined it, his face lighting with eagerness as he soon recognized the unlabeled islands and sea. He stepped close to her again, placing one hand on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for complying. Word will be that you confessed this to me." His hand slightly tightened on her shoulder. "The Commodore is indebted to you. I look forward to our celebration in due time."

He slid away from her back to the door to notify the officer to take her back to the fort. Emma remained still, fighting back tears, knowing that her dreading his "celebration" would be all too pleasant for him to witness.


	18. Chapter 18

On the Pearl, Jack fiddled with the map, turning the circles this way and that, hoping to find their next course.

Barbossa peered over Jack's shoulder as he slid the circles, and the two sides spelled out a phrase, he and Jack tilting their heads. Jack the monkey, perched on Barbossa's shoulder, did likewise.

"'Day and Night'…'Swept into the Sea,'" Jack murmured.

Jack the monkey screeched a bit, causing Jack to turn and see Barbossa. Barbossa snatched the map up and shouted, "Gibbs!"

"Aye!"

Jack followed Barbossa, trying to snatch the map away without success.

"What can you tell us about Atlantis, Mr. Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

Gibbs glanced at them for a moment before looking back at Barbossa. Jack carefully reached for the map, but Barbossa moved it just in time.

"The island of Atlantis is said to have been an alluring and advanced civilization that disappeared in a single day and night. Supposedly, the gods swept the island into the sea, never to be seen again. Some say the gods were angered by the people; others say the gods became jealous of Atlantis's wealth. Adventurers that have gone looking for it have never returned."

"Maybe in a single day and night, we'll be swept towards it!" Pintel suddenly chimed in.

The other three looked at him quizzically. "Sorry…I was just…trying to figure out the riddle…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves was in the courtyard, overseeing plans with Kingsley when Norrington approached.

"Commodore, ready the men to board the _Endurance_."

"What has happened?" Groves asked.

Norrington's face aroused Groves's concern, and he took the hint. He turned to Kingsley.  
>"Lieutenant, can you please relay the order to the men?"<p>

Not sensing anything afoot, Kingsley was amiable. "Yes, Sir."

Norrington walked closer to Groves as soon as Kingsley disappeared. "She was taken to Lord Caldwell early this morning."

"Why? Is she all right?" He then added, "Surely he hasn't begun her trial already?"

"Apparently she had some information she was desperate to confess to him, so she was taken to him directly. She has revealed Jack Sparrow's path, and Lord Caldwell insists we leave immediately."

Fear rose inside Groves, and he headed in the direction of the jail. "I must see her."

"He has also ordered that she come along, in the brig," Norrington added in a low voice, stopping Groves.

Groves stood there, dumbfounded, knowing that she would be his responsibility on the voyage. Hadn't seeing her imprisoned at the fort been bad enough? Now he had to place her in the brig of a ship? As much as he wanted to place her in other quarters, let alone just release her, he knew it would not be done.

Another concern rose in him as he slowly turned back to Norrington. Had Jack Sparrow's next journey been all she revealed? "Did she say anything else to him?"

Norrington looked sympathetically at his friend. "I don't know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where are you going this time?"

Annabelle had followed Norrington into his study, where he had briefly returned to pick up several things at the last minute. Upon his arrival, he had told her he was being sent out immediately.

"We are not certain. The prisoner has shown us what she believes to be Jack Sparrow's route, and Lord Caldwell insists immediate action in hopes of finally reaching him and capturing him."

Annabelle's lips parted. "Is she-"

Norrington stopped to meet her eyes. He had given her vague details about Emma, but enough for her to be in the know. "Yes, it's her."

Annabelle grew quiet, pondering over how complicated Groves must feel in this situation. Norrington had been ambiguous with those details as well, but Annabelle had read between the lines.

She was shaken from her thoughts upon seeing her husband gazing around the room, his mind focused but his eyes not seeing. She knew what he was looking for, and retrieved his sword for him. It was the same sword Will Turner had crafted for him for his promotional ceremony so long ago, as well as from when he stabbed Davy Jones when he had nearly died. Will had returned it to Norrington some time later, and although he still proudly used it, it held bittersweet memories for him and his wife.

"James?" She said quietly, the sword balanced in her hands.

He turned to see her behind him, holding out his sword. He gently took it from her palms, sliding it into his holster at his side, swallowing around the lump that always formed in his throat whenever he recalled the memories surrounding his sword.

He turned his eyes back to her, his hands slowly cupping her face and waist as hers rested on his chest. He brushed a stray, dark lock from her face. "I wish you could come with me on this voyage. It will be dangerous, but I also worry about leaving you at home for so long."

"And being aboard a ship hunting a pirate is safer?" She teased, trying to smile. "I would never want to endanger your position. We've had some of our own 'adventures'. At least you can comfort yourself knowing I'll be waiting right here when you return."

Her reassurance eased him a little, and a smile tugged his lips. His mind went to Groves, wondering how he would survive this journey.

Norrington sighed as he brushed his wife's face again with his hand, leaning in to give her a farewell kiss and I love you.


	19. Chapter 19

Groves headed for the jail as soon as Norrington went home to retrieve the last of his things, as well as to say goodbye to his wife. Groves felt a pang of jealousy, having already sent notice to his few servants in his small home. As loyal as his servants were, and as comfortable his home was, he wished at times he had someone at home to wait for his return.

He picked up his pace, remembering that Emma would be with him on the voyage. She would still be a prisoner, but since she was his responsibility, he would get to see her every day, sometimes more than once.

He entered and gave orders to the guard as he descended the stairs. "Inspect the brig on the _Endurance_. Make certain it is set for sailing." He paused at the bottom, and with a heavy heart, he added, "And make sure one of the cells are suitable."

"Yes, Sir," the guard nodded and disappeared up the steps.

Groves strode to Emma's cell, and didn't mistake the pain in her eyes. But he also saw something else, like relief…

"Theo-" she gasped, her voice trailing off before she could finish his name. _*You're all right…*_

His movements slow, his hands went near hers on the bars, his heart skipping a beat at the impromptu nickname. "I was told you confessed to Lord Caldwell."

Emma looked down. "I told him Jack's route for Atlantis." She quickly added, "I didn't tell him about my association with you, or that you asked me for help."

"That doesn't matter," he found himself saying softly, despite that being his concern earlier.

"It does! Now you can fully accomplish your mission. I'm doing my part-you'll get what you paid me for."

Groves stared at her in disbelief, feeling a twinge of guilt. Is that what she really thought? "I regard you more highly than that," he insisted in a soft voice.

Her eyes softened a bit, as though she was apologizing. "As do I, which is why I'm doing it for you. A friend helping a friend, right?" she insisted, remembering their night in the woods of Tortuga. She was also trying to be insistent so he wouldn't suspect anything else.

Groves clenched his jaw, his eyes downcast. "Emma," his voice was barely above a whisper. Without looking at her, he palmed her fingers around the bars. "You deserve so much more than this."

The door roaring open interrupted them, and Emma jerked her hands away, startling Groves, though he removed his hands from the bars before an officer descended.

He was carrying chains. "I was ordered to deliver this to you."

Groves's protective air rose, and he approached the officer. "Is the _Endurance_ set to sail?"

"Almost, Commodore," he handed the keys and chains to Groves's open hands.

"Good, tell Admiral Norrington we shall be ready to set sail shortly."

"Yes, Sir," and the officer left.

With a heart as heavy as the iron bars, Groves unlocked her door and opened it for her. His heart swelled when she lifted her wrists, and he saw the scrapes. Emma's heart thudded against her chest as she followed his gaze, and he realized what they were from.

"Emma…" his voice softly trailed off.

"You can't keep your men waiting," she said, her own heart tearing. She comforted herself with the reminder that she had so far saved him from Lord Caldwell.

She held her wrists closer to him, making him feel numb inside. Willing himself not to shake, Groves swallowed his emotions before slowly chaining her and taking her to the _Endurance_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once the _Endurance_ set sail a couple hours after the order was given to board, Lord Caldwell asked for Groves. In his quarters, Caldwell discussed Groves's mission. To Groves's relief, he didn't seem to suspect any association with Emma, despite the charge against her. In fact, Caldwell's questions didn't require Groves to avoid revealing anything about her involvement at all.

"Well done, Commodore," Caldwell praised. "Your observation skills were put to good use. You have accomplished much on this mission."

"I am afraid not as much as I could have," Groves answered.

"No need to be modest. We are now in pursuit of him. You apparently said something to convince the girl to confess," Caldwell said, knowing very well he hadn't. "Apparently she realized the dire consequences that could befall should she fail to cooperate."

Groves swallowed around a rising lump in his throat. "Yes, well. I do have a concern regarding her, however."

Caldwell's suspicions rose. "Which is?"

"Is the charge of her willing association her only one? I find it strange that she is the only inhabitant from Tortuga we have in custody, if that is truly the case."

Caldwell appeared to think on it. "I see your point, Commodore. According to the eyewitness account we have attained from the man who boarded her, there is ample evidence regarding her association with Jack Sparrow, and additional charges are possible."

Remebering Emma's account, Groves knew it was the man who had followed him in Tortuga. He wondered if the man described Groves to Caldwell. "What might they be?"

Caldwell remained amiable and business-oriented, despite the tension he felt towards Groves.

"I will have to examine the eyewitness account before I take any further action. But don't you worry, you will be notified of any."

Groves nodded, knowing he'd have to be satisfied with that for now. "I see."

A man entered from a back room of Caldwell's quarters and approached Caldwell's desk, placing down a cup and saucer. "Ah, thank you, Woodrow. Commodore, this is Woodrow, he was hired as my personal man during your mission. I don't believe you have met him yet."

Woodrow humbly lowered his head, and Groves could barely see his face, though he acknowledged him just the same before the man left the room. Not being able to see Woodrow's face didn't strike him as odd; it was typical protocol for a manservant not to look a commander in the eye.

"I apologize for keeping you, Commodore, but I wanted to discuss your mission since we hadn't had the chance yet," Caldwell said. "I'm glad we have now. You may go."

Groves stood. "Thank you, Lord Caldwell." He nodded before he left to settle into his cabin, then pay a visit to Emma.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating in a bit, the combination of long days and work has been sort of crazy lately. I hope you guys enjoy!**

They had been sailing for nearly a few weeks now, but still hadn't found another clue on their map.

Jack had hidden himself on the _Pearl_ so Barbossa or anyone else wouldn't disturb him as he fiddled with the map again, sliding the circles this way and that.

He tried different combinations, turning one circle one direction and then the other quickly in another direction; or turning one circle once around and the other circle maybe two or three times.

Nothing.

He realized he had not tried another possibility when the circles met to reveal their last clue: "'Day and Night'…'Swept into the Sea'." He then moved his hands in opposite directions simultaneously, and slowly saw legible words form: "'Fire and Ice'…'Water and Wind'."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves descended into the lower decks, grateful when he met the stairs leading to the brig. He spotted Emma instantly and his walk slowed. He noticed she didn't look up when he entered, not even when he stood before her cell. She sat on the narrow bench, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her head lay facedown on her knees. He saw the blanket from her cell at the fort in the corner. He desperately wished he could put her somewhere else. This wasn't the place for her.

He leaned forward a bit. "Emma?"

She slowly lifted her head, her face solemn at first, but lightened with surprise as she stood. He straightened as she rose, noticing she was trying not to look at him. He was about to speak, but she did first.

"I'm surprised you're down here."

He blinked. "Why is that?"

Her voice was small. "Because I told him."

He felt his face fall as he slowly gripped the bars.

"I'm not-" he was about to reassure her he wasn't angry for her-he was really afraid for her-but she interrupted him.

"I had to. I had no other choice."

"I want to see you set free, Emma, not dragged further into this mess." He paused to gather himself again, and added softly, "Something about this just doesn't feel right."

Emma swelled with fear inside. She couldn't let him know or even suspect anything about what Lord Caldwell said to her. She didn't dare fathom what Caldwell would do if he thought Groves suspected anything.

She stepped closer to the bars. "It's because you are too good. You shouldn't concern yourself with me."

_*You are my only concern…* _Groves saw her hands were now touching the bars, and he dared to move his palm over her fingers. "You have my word that I will do everything in my power to set you free."

"You gave me your word that you wouldn't sacrifice anything for me," she retorted.

His eyes widened, not knowing what she was talking about. "Sacrifice? There is no sacrifice in this. I'm responsible for you being here, and I'm going to be responsible for seeing you released. I'm willing to do it for you because you deser-"

"Theodore, please! You've gotten yourself into enough of a dilemma. Don't make it worse for yourself on account of me." Her voice dropped, her bargain with Caldwell flashing in her mind...Caldwell's promise that Groves would be spared if she cooperated…"Please, don't…"

Groves eyed her up and down. What on earth did she mean? The only dilemma he was in was having to perform his duties against her, a woman he had grown to care for. And now because of him, she was in custody.

"Emma-"

She suddenly jerked away, her voice firm. "Leave me."

Groves could only stare at her, confused by her strange behavior.

Seeing he hadn't left, she turned away, feeling the tears sting her eyes. "Leave!"

Opening his mouth and then closing it, Groves sighed in defeat and left the brig, unaware she barely turned her head to watch him. After he closed the door, she let the tears fall.


	21. Chapter 21

Nearly a month passed, maybe more. The _Endurance_ had stopped at a few safe ports, having passed Cuba on their voyage. Officers asked locals if any pirate ships had been sighted, but there had been none, not even descriptions of ships that would have resembled the _Black Pearl_.

With a heavy heart Groves continued his duty overseeing Emma, though she was silent and withdrawn. It pained him to see a woman he had known to be so fiery and bold to be so distant, and he was certain he had somehow caused it. She wasn't rude to him, but she didn't look him in the eye or speak to him. In those few instances when he had to ask her questions, her answers were impersonal and brief. It pained Emma just as much to be so detached from a man in whom she knew she had found a friend-perhaps a little more-though she was unsure exactly what. The only comfort she could give herself was that he had no inclination or suspicion of her agreement with Lord Caldwell.

She did miss however, hearing his soothing voice and feeling his hand barely graze hers on the bars, his rough but gentle hand covering hers. She resisted the need to reach for him every time he came down to the brig. She became more curious about him, wanted to know more about him, which struck her as odd because she had never felt that way about anyone.

She wondered how strong he was-he certainly appeared to be, and he was so kind. Strong men she had met in her life were all rude and brutal. Theodore-or Theo, as he was sometimes referred to now in her musings-was so gentle, even now with her as a prisoner. She wondered what a typical day and night would be like with him, even if only once. She wanted to know his thoughts, how he came to be a Commodore and how he was sent to Tortuga, what he thought of her…

Then her wonderings would shatter as soon as that thought came to her. He certainly wouldn't want her once he reminded himself what she was, and definitely not if he discovered her bargain with Lord Caldwell. A woman who used her body to get by and survive was not looked upon with understanding, but scorn.

Norrington was a silent confidante for Groves, always waiting for Groves to come to him, knowing he had to wait for his friend to come around on his own. There had been a few instances where he had to speak to get Groves going, but he sympathized for his friend. He felt torn himself, knowing Groves was falling for the woman, but worried if she was the best match for him. Of course, he reminded himself that he barely knew the girl, and knew he had to trust Groves's judgment. The toll these circumstances were taking on his friend was a painful sight.

Groves was as torn as a sail in a storm. He knew his feelings for Emma weren't diminishing-and they didn't look like they would fade anytime soon-yet he didn't know how to confront them. He was well aware of her life in Tortuga, from what she had told him that night in the woods, but he found himself sympathizing for her, not disgusted. It bothered him a few times, but if his feelings grew even more, it wouldn't matter to him, regardless of what others would say, and he realized that.

He knew that Jack Sparrow's next venture would have come to light sooner or later, yet he still worried about Emma. He still felt responsible, despite her insisting she made the choice to associate with Jack, but he still felt like a coward for not knowing what else to do. True, she had said Jack was no friend of hers, and she had said she did it so he could better accomplish his mission, but he wondered why she wasn't concerned with her freedom. Why would she be worried about him? This didn't put him in any danger higher than the rest of his comrades. Trailing after pirates was never safe.

One thing was certain-he gave her his word that he would set her free. He wasn't entirely sure how, yet, but he wanted to achieve that promise without endangering her or compromising any of his comrades. Even if she didn't accept his offer of help, he could at least do that much for her. He soon realized he didn't see his desire to carry out his promise as repayment for her help, or even entirely to free himself of his guilt, but because he wanted to-for her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma did speak again to Groves, however, one day when he was delivering her midday meal. Despite her silence, he still found himself looking forward to those few times a day when he would see her. Even though her behavior had been strange since her confession to Caldwell, Groves felt comforted just being in her presence.

As always, he gently placed her tray in front of the opening at the bottom of the cell's door before seating himself nearby. He would have to remain there, making sure she ate before he left to return the tray to the cook. If a prisoner didn't eat, it risked illness, an illness that could very well spread to everyone else on the ship.

He eyed her carefully today, not wanting to be caught looking at her. He comforted himself at seeing she wasn't as thin as she was in Port Royal, nor as pale. In fact, he thought he saw a glow in her face, and he didn't see the emptiness behind her eyes. He wondered what was the reason behind these changes.

"I recognize your friend, the Admiral," she said after her first few bites.

He shook himself from his observations, his heart warming upon hearing her voice. Elated she spoke to him, he managed to appear calm, though her voice sent his heart fluttering. In a small voice he asked, "Do you?"

"He brought me my breakfast this morning."

Groves nodded, remembering he had woken late that morning, much to Lord Caldwell's chagrin.

"I'm sure you know he was in Tortuga for a while?" she meekly asked.

Groves glanced at his hands. "Yes…he…isn't entirely proud of those days, but he has told me about them." He kindly added, "He told me he doesn't remember you, though."

Emma sipped her cup, which she tapped her fingers on now and then. "I could tell he doesn't. I never did more than serve him drinks."

Emma felt relieved revealing that to him, but she wasn't sure why.

She seemed to be thinking about her next comment, so Groves didn't say anything. "He spoke of you often."

Groves narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Norrington never told him what he had discussed with others while there, let alone talking to anyone. "He did?"

She peered at him. "He always went on about how loyal and trustworthy you are."

She didn't look directly at him, but could tell he was flattered when she peered at him. She didn't realize Groves was the one Norrington had talked about when she first met him, but when she remembered Norrington's comments, she was glad she was right about her impression of Groves. For once, she had judged someone's character well.

She contemplated on her next comment again, and he waited patiently. She ran her thumb along the brim of her cup thoughtfully. "He always mentioned a girl, too…very beautiful, as he described her..."

Groves listened attentively, curious what else she witnessed or heard from Norrington. He was amused at how interested he was in her recollection, and wondered why she was telling him. His curiosity rose when he saw a glow in her face, like she recalled the memory with a certain fondness.

"He never said her name, only that she had dark hair that rained down her back, her eyes as deep as the sea." She softly chuckled in spite of herself, not having looked at Groves. A glimmer of hope sparked inside him. Was she opening up to him again? Did she forgive him for getting her into this mess?

Her eyes peered up at him through the bars. "Did he marry her?"

Groves was taken aback by her inquiry, though he had enjoyed her recalling those memories. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, remembering everything that led up to his friends' marriage. "Yes, he did."

Emma felt warm upon hearing his soft, soothing voice. She hoped he forgave her for her behavior some time back, although she wouldn't dare explain to him why she acted so. She was only opening herself again now because she felt it was safe, and he didn't appear to suspect anything, so she was willing to let her guard down again. Not to mention, they hadn't found Jack yet, so Caldwell wouldn't feel the need to "celebrate" yet.

"What's her name?"

Groves hesitated, but then supposed there was no harm-at least he hoped not. "Annabelle."

He saw a hint of a smile as she looked back down at her cup, wondering what she was thinking. He caught himself wondering if she ever hoped for marriage, or ever thought about it. He'd wondered about marriage himself before, but hadn't met a girl in Port Royal who he thought would have him…nor did he wish to enter into a loveless marriage if he could help it...

He blinked himself from his thoughts when he saw her move from the corner of his eye as she placed her cup back through the opening onto the tray. He rose upon seeing she had eaten the bread and apple.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt the tension between them had eased itself somehow.

He reluctantly lifted the tray from the floor, and met her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before Groves forced himself to break away, noticing one of the lanterns by her cell had burned out.

"I'll return in a moment to relight that lantern."

Within a few minutes, he returned with a lantern he borrowed from the kitchen, and drew out a long match to light the burnt lantern near her cell. He felt her eyes on him, though neither said nothing. He couldn't recall feeling a woman watch him, and he felt self-conscious at the possibility.

Once the lantern was lit, he closed its glass door and nodded to Emma. "I will bring you your supper later."

Emma's eyes showed her acknowledgement. "Thank you," she said softly.

His lips parted, wishing for the umpteenth time she wasn't in there. "You're welcome," he replied almost shakily. He swallowed a lump in his throat and headed for the stairs before his emotions rose again.

Emma watched him, not wanting him to leave. "Any sign of the _Pearl_?"

Groves stopped and turned, his breath catching upon looking back at her. In her eyes, he looked rather handsome, the light from the lantern outlining his features. It made his eyes appear darker, and she noted how square his jaw was.

He reminded himself to keep his voice steady. "Not yet."

She knew it, so no disappointment showed in her face, though she was relieved. They stared at each other for a few more moments before he reluctantly turned and ascended the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Woodrow remained in his cabin attached to Caldwell's. It was small, but it kept him hidden. He didn't mind that, but he did wish he could visit the girl himself, make sure she kept up her part of the bargain. When he voiced his concern to Caldwell, the man had brushed it off, assuring him that if Groves knew or even suspected anything of the sort, it could be read plainly on his face. Besides, it was too great a risk of Woodrow going below, for there were pairs of eyes open on the ship at all hours, and not even he could hide from them, Caldwell said. For now, he would have to be satisfied with playing the part of manservant, remaining out of sight otherwise.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves went back on deck after returning the lantern to the cook, a light breeze having picked up. He looked towards the sky. The sky had grown gray, the afternoon sun a shining pearl. He turned his gaze to the horizon, which was crowded with clouds, their bottoms dark.

He turned to see Norrington near the helm, and strolled over to the stern.

Norrington turned to him as his comrade ascended the stairs. "How is she?"

"Still faring better than I had hoped," Groves replied honestly, already wishing he could go back to her, already replaying his last visit with her. He glanced at the horizon. "I do not like the looks of those clouds on the horizon."

"Those were spotted a while ago," Norrington calmly replied. "The men have been put on alert. Officer Gale has been assigned to the crow's nest. He is to report any indication of wind changes, as well as any possible sightings of the _Pearl_."

Groves nodded, his spirits sinking a bit about the news. He hoped they weren't too far behind Jack. The sooner the voyage proved Emma's confessions correct, the sooner he could plan on how to set her free.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gibbs and the other crewmen climbed to their feet, having been knocked over by another wave that had crashed on deck. They had seen clouds earlier, but they didn't resemble storm clouds, so they had been taken by surprise.

"Secure the ropes for the sails!"

"Make the knots tight!"

"Tighten the rudder!"

"Pull, ya bloomin' cockroaches, pull!"

Jack remained at the wheel, keeping her hard to starboard so she wouldn't fight against the wind. Fighting against it would risk more damage to the _Pearl_.

He glanced at the compass in his hand, making sure they were still somewhat on course.

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted from nearby, his hands grappling one of the ropes as Marty struggled to knot and secure it. "Should we sail hard to port now?"

"No!" Jack shouted back without turning his head, not giving Barbossa a chance to respond. "She'll ease off in a little while, then she'll take us where she wants us to go!"

"How do you know that?"

"'Water and Wind,' matey! 'Water and Wind!'"


	22. Chapter 22

**In the spirit of Valentine's Day, here's a chapter for all you awesome readers out there! I hope you all had a wonderful day!**

"The documents you requested, Governor," Lieutenant Mason dropped the small pile onto his desk.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Governor Byron looked up. In the weeks the _Endurance_ had been gone, Governor Byron had requested some of Lord Caldwell's paperwork to help keep up Port Royal, and also to lighten the men's load upon their return. Whenever part of the fleet was absent at sea, there was always someone else at the fort to cover so that the port wouldn't fall behind.

Of course, Governor Byron knew he couldn't access all of Lord Caldwell's work, but he made do with the work he _was_ authorized to oversee.

"Ah, Lieutenant?" Governor Byron caught him before he left the office.

"Yes, Governor?"

"Are the Commodore and Admiral's work being taken care of?"

"Yes, Sir." Groves's office had been left in a bit of disarray, but Mason had long since organized it and sorted through what work he could do.

Governor Byron nodded, remembering the Commodore leaving on assignment, returning for barely two days before leaving again with the fleet and the prisoner from Tortuga.

"I shall run everything for you when I am finished," Lieutenant Mason offered.

"Yes, thank you. I have no doubt he possesses work he and I will both need to sign."

Lieutenant Mason gave a single nod before leaving the room, Governor Byron sighing before tackling the latest pile from Lord Caldwell's office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Officer Gale reported no sightings of the _Pearl_, but did note several wind changes the next day. The dark clouds they had seen on the horizon had disappeared, but by late afternoon they swooped in with a vengeance, unleashing their fury.

Around twilight, a storm broke out, with lightning, thunder, and torrents of rain, rocking the _Endurance_ back and forth.

Ropes swung loose upon orders to unfold the top sail, men struggling and stumbling to retrieve the necessary ropes to tie off the sail. Others came undone only to be retightened in hopes of withstanding the storm, or some snapped under pressure. Waves crashed onto the decks as the ship tilted, draining out the other side after knocking men off balance. A few officers stood ready at the helm, the storm's strength requiring all pairs of their hands to keep the ship steady and to keep the wheel from locking.

Progress in moving through the storm was slow, as the winds' direction changed. Lord Caldwell had reported ill that morning, and was now barricaded in his cabin as the fleet rushed about the decks to ensure the _Endurance_ would last. Woodrow, however, roamed the decks, offering his hands wherever needed, waiting for his own opportune moment.

Groves fell face first onto the deck as the ship tilted, another wave pouring itself onto the ship. He slid a few feet before grasping onto a rail, waiting until the ship steadied herself again so he could climb to his feet and retrieve his hat. His heart raced as he undertook various tasks on deck, hoping to help his comrades in need, shout out orders as needed, all the while hoping for an opportune moment to rush below deck and release Emma. He wished to release her from the brig and place her in a higher deck, even if just for the remainder of the storm. Unfortunately, the storm's fury hadn't given him a spare moment to get away, although Woodrow found one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ahh!" Emma groaned as she tightened her grip on the bars, the ship tilting once again. It creaked under the storm's pull, several of the empty or lighter barrels tumbling about the brig until colliding with the full ones that didn't budge.

A few puddles scattered the floor of the brig, and Emma feared the possibility of more water seeping its way in. She had never been onboard a ship in a storm before, but she didn't want to remain in the brig to see how much water could really accumulate, whether it was a leak on one of the sides or finding another way in from the decks. She was willing to resort to offering help on deck if it meant she could escape her cell for the storm, although she was unaware of the chaos on deck.

Once the ship righted itself again, she released her grip, her knuckles sore. She reached her hand through the small opening and grasped the lock, her other hand sliding through the opening beneath it. She yanked and pulled the lock, as though it would somehow give up under her efforts and break. She slipped one of her hairpins out and tried to pick the lock, but the hairpin snapped.

Emma sighed as she dropped the remains of the hairpin, hearing it clink on the floor. If only she still had her pistol, then she could shoot the lock open…

Another idea came to her. Balancing herself in the small corner near the lock, Emma grabbed the bars behind her for leverage, putting the majority of her weight on one leg. With her other boot, she thrust her leg forward and tried to kick the lock or the door straight on. She tried a few times before seeing its lost cause and feeling her thigh burn from the effort.

Emma sighed and leaned against the bars to catch her breath. She was running out of ideas, and growing tired, but she didn't want to give up.

Her eyes fell on her bench, which had toppled over with the ship's tilts. The ship rocked again, scooting it a few inches in her small cell.

She stepped to it when the ship steadied itself again. With the strength she had left, she tried to lift it. Though it was small, it was made of wood, and Emma wasn't able to get it more than a few inches from the ground because of the ship's constant movement. She moaned as she set it back down with a stumble, trying to catch her breath as she bent over to gather more strength.

When she caught her breath, she steadied herself behind the bench again and lifted it enough for her to shove it against the door. The ship tilted again, and Emma lost her balance as she and the bench slid for the door, her weight pushing the bench as she cried out in surprise.

She heard it bang against the door as she fell to her knees, regaining her balance on all fours. When she looked back up, her shoulders drooped as she moaned, seeing the bench's legs had wedged itself under one of the bars. She wouldn't be able to pull it back out, but she was willing to try anything at this point.

Balancing herself on her feet when the ship was steady again, she grasped the bench's legs on her side and pulled. The legs that had thrust through the bars pushed against the door, but did not give way. Emma took a deep breath and tried again, this time pulling up, hoping going up then pushing down would slide it through. She tried this method several times, grunting and sighing each time.

She stopped to catch her breath, her hands still gripping the bench. This situation felt somehow familiar to her, but how?

Not even a moment passed as she recognized it. Didn't her position somewhat fit Jack's description of when he'd told her that blacksmith (what was his name?) had released him from Port Royal's jail? That young man had leveraged the door somehow, hadn't he?

She gave a last yank as she pulled it up, and heard the hinges creak, then suddenly jerk her and the bench. She gasped and looked up to see the door barely hanging from the hinges before it tilted and landed on the floor like a fallen tree. She sighed with relief and leaned against the bars closest to her to will her body to stop trembling from her efforts.

She climbed over the bench and fallen door, having to grab onto the bars as the ship leaned for a moment, then steadied itself again before she stumbled her way from the brig towards the upper decks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cries echoed as Norrington and the others grabbed the nearest rail or mast as another wave crashed on deck, the men pulling themselves up as the water rushed to cascade from the sides.

"Keep her steady men! Keep the sails secure! Fasten any loose ropes or cannons!"

The men continued to flurry on deck, struggling to retie knots that had come undone, or finding a stray rope that had fallen and now needed to be tied somewhere so as not to injure anyone. Many bodies were tired and sore, throats growing hoarse from having to shout over the wind and sea.

Groves's hands felt raw from the seawater and rough ropes, but he kept at it, rushing to his comrades as he saw them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma dashed through the maze of the lower decks, hoping to find her way to a room that appeared safe, though nearly all the doors were locked, none of them giving way if she tried to tiredly kick them down. Her body felt much heavier than it was, her physical strength requiring more energy to exert. She kept going, recoiling from the walls with every rock of the ship, forcing herself to keep moving.

She rounded another corner, and had barely run a few steps when Woodrow appeared merely feet away. She gasped and yelped, knowing he'd seen her.

His eyes widened when he did, and she tore off in the opposite direction, her heart thumping upon hearing his boots follow her as she tried to find another path to the deck.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves spotted one of his comrades near the stern, trying to tame a stray rope flailing in the wind. He rushed to his side to help him steady it and tie a secure knot, telling himself he couldn't waste any more time to go down to Emma once this knot was done.

Emma emerged on deck, frozen at the sight. She had heard stories of ships during storms, but was dumbstruck at actually witnessing it. She breathed heavily, looking for a safe place to go to get away from Woodrow, however close behind he was.

Suddenly, another wave poured itself onto the deck, knocking her from her feet. She coughed and sputtered, hearing the cries of others who had fallen too as she slid across the deck.

Groves's grasp was firm on a rope, having been unable to release his grip when the ship rocked. He yelled as the ship leaned over and the rope jerked, swinging him with it. He swung out past the rail, his body briefly dangling as the storm pushed the ship, which bobbed to its steady position again.

He landed on the deck with a thump, releasing the rope before landing to avoid further injury, though his landing nearly knocked the wind out of him. Grunting, he pulled himself to his feet, glancing around the ship for any other comrades in need, the one he'd helped having been swept to another part of the deck. He froze when his eyes caught a familiar silhouette near the rails, struggling to her feet. He blinked, sure his fall or the storm itself had disoriented him somehow. He quickly realized that wasn't the case.

In an instant, he dashed on the slick deck in her direction, not wondering how or why she was there, but how he could finally get her to safety.

Emma pulled herself up, bracing her boots on the rail. She could feel the ship righting itself again, and prepared herself for any other indications of it tilting again, or any sign of Woodrow. She blinked against the rain hitting her face, her mind racking of what to do now. How foolish of her to have come up on deck! But was John all right? Had Woodrow harmed him?

She was almost on her feet when she thought she heard a rumbling. It was faint, but she knew she hadn't imagined it. A few others scattered on the ship heard it above the rain and wind, too, and glanced around, wondering what was the source of the rumbling-hearing that it came from underneath them.

Suddenly the ship shifted, rising then falling within seconds. She heard the men shouting again, and the _Endurance_ was pulled towards its side again.

The ship's fall back into the water was hard and deep, shaking Emma's grip from the rail. She screamed as she went overboard, her body smacking onto a protrusion from the ship's side. She held on fast, though her body slipped off, leaving her dangling. She found she held onto one of the large beams that jutted out just above the gunport, where the cannon openings were located. The rail was just out of her reach above her, and the rain made the side of the ship too slick for her to brace her boots and pull herself up, and it was too dangerous and difficult for her to reach the opening to the gunport below her.

The ship went upright again, no waves having crashed on deck from the shift, though some of the rain drained itself off the sides. She shifted her arms and hung on with a white-knuckle grip.

"Help!" she tried shouting over the storm.

"Emma!" Groves shouted, having seen her disappear from the rail. He wondered if anyone else had seen her fall.

Groves reached where he thought he last saw her and leaned over. "Emma!"

She gasped. "Theo!"

She saw the worry in his eyes as he forced himself to look away to find a way to get her up. He found another stray rope and pulled it to see if it was secure somewhere. Seeing that it was, he bunched it up to toss it to her.

"Reach for the rope! I'll pull you back up!" he shouted.

He tossed the rope over, but it was just out of her reach, even after several tries. "I can't reach it!"

Groves's heart raced, his mind clicking with his decision. In a flurry, he dragged the rope back up to himself and held his breath as he wound the end in a loose knot. Slipping his hand into it, he wound the rope a few additional times around his hand and tightly gripped it.

The _Endurance_ rocking with the sea, he flung his legs over the side as he held the rope, lowering himself down the side of the ship, trying to use his boots to brace himself against the slick, wet planks of the ship. His heels didn't have a good grip, and he slipped, prompting a yelp from him and Emma.

His body swung against the ship, knocking him against it, but not enough for him to try to gain a grip with his boots again. When the rope jerked taut, he cried out again, feeling the rope scrape his tense hand. He looked down to see he was just low enough to reach her. Still gripping the rope tightly with one hand, he stretched his other arm out to her below.

"Grab my hand, Emma!"

After a few missed tries, Emma grabbed hold of his wrist with one hand, relief washing over her upon feeling his hand clasp her forearm. She released her other hand from the ship and grabbed higher up his arm, their bodies slightly swaying.

The rumbling sound was heard again, and Emma knew from his eyes that he heard it too. The ship shifted again, causing the rope to swing them a bit. They cried out as their bodies dangled, the rope jerking. They could hear the faint cries of the others on deck, and Groves hoped someone would see the taut rope, knowing his shouts wouldn't be heard over the pouring rain.

"Dahhhh!" Groves cried, the rope jolting his arm and scraping his hand. He felt a burning sensation as the rope broke the skin on his palm and back of his hand. Despite the pain searing his hand, he maintained his grip, still aware that both their lives were literally at the end of a rope.

The rumble reverberated, capturing their attention for only a single moment. They glanced towards the ship's bow, seeing the wave that had shifted the ship moments ago gain speed as it rippled away. A faint, unfamiliar glow poked through the rain, spurting sparks of red and orange into the now dark sky.

Emma still hung onto his wrist and forearm, his heart dropping at seeing the fear in her eyes. He held her fast despite his muscles screaming with pain. She wasn't heavy, but their position wasn't making it easy for his body. It was impossible for him to shift his arm to help her gain a better grip, and even more difficult for him to take a deep breath.

Groves grunted again and gritted his teeth, his aching hand still on the rope, Emma clinging to his other arm. He tried to tighten his hand that was closest to hers, but to no avail. He looked up at the rope, then down at her. No one had come yet to help.

"Emma!" he shouted. "Climb up my arm!"

He wondered if she could hear him, but soon saw her chest heave, then her face grimace as she tried easing her way up his body, one hand stretching as far as she could reach before clasping his wet coatsleeve again and following with the other hand.

Lieutenant Kingsley dashed about the deck, then saw a taut rope hanging from the starboard side feet away from him. He leaned over the rail from where he was on the stern to see two people dangling from it.

"Man overboard!" Groves thought he heard someone scream. Soon the faint voice picked up with several others, and his heart lept as the screams grew louder.

Emma moaned as she continued to try to climb up Groves's arm, terrified she was hurting him. He grunted as he tried to maintain his grip, and she could feel his muscles flexing under her hands to keep a hold of her.

The rope lurched, having snapped a bit and caused Groves and Emma to drop a few inches, prompting her to scream and dig her fingers into his arm.

Groves fiercely clutched the rope, his jaw clenching as the rope grated against his freshly scraped hand. He mustered every last ounce of strength as he tried to hold onto Emma. He was glad she was still hanging on, and his teeth gritted as he tried to keep hold of her. She saw his strain and held fast, feeling his muscles bulge beneath her hands. Her heart was thumping with fear, but also swelling with gratitude for him.

Kingsley and a few others who heard his call rushed towards the rope to help, but before they could reach it, the rope suddenly snapped. They reached the rail only to see its frayed end slip out of sight.

The ship shifted again, shaking the men to the floor. When they stumbled to their feet and to the rail where they had seen the taut rope, it and the two people that had been hanging from it were nowhere to be seen.


	23. Chapter 23

The sea rumbled again, bubbling beneath as the waves continued to thrash about.

The island pushed its way through to the surface, the volcano at the center emitting its lava like a gasp for air. Almost instantly, the island had surfaced in its entirety, the storm dying down once it fully emerged. Most of the clouds rolled away, but only enough to allow some moonlight to shine in the darkness.

The _Endurance_ was tossed around, Kingsley and the men's attempts at recovering the fallen bodies unsuccessful. There was no sign of the two people or the rope, though one of the officers had climbed the mast and found where it had snapped.

Kingsley slumped in defeat, knowing he'd have to report the loss to the Admiral.

The men walked about the ship in a daze, scouring for injured, damages, and officers to report to. Kingsley quickly found the Admiral.

Norrington made his way about the deck, Woodrow having seen to Lord Caldwell to check his condition. James hadn't seen Groves anywhere, and didn't remember seeing him at all during the storm. Knowing his friend, Groves had probably worn himself out aiding one comrade after another, and had undoubtedly already made plans to recover one who had fallen overboard. Norrington had been on a lower deck at the time, but he had heard the cries of man overboard once he reemerged. He made a mental note to question Groves or the nearest lieutenant on the progress, since he hadn't been told of any recovery yet. He couldn't recall undergoing a harsher storm, and already he dreaded the reports that would reach him. He would get no rest tonight.

"Admiral!" Lieutenant Kingsley found him first, and he was flustered.

"Lieutenant, your report."

"We have been unable to recover those who fell overboard yet."

Norrington's heart stopped. "Those?"

Kingsley's shoulders drooped more. "There were two, but we don't know who yet."

Norrington's lips parted and his eyes widened. Luckily, one of his older comrades approached, and he wasted no time in ordering him. "Gilette, man two of the dinghies. Search for the two men who fell overboard during the storm!"

"Yes, Sir," Gilette stammered before obeying.

Norrington glanced back at Kingsley. "Verify names of all onboard. Report back to me the two who are missing as well any who are injured." Norrington turned to leave to his own matters, but turned his head back to Kingsley and added, "And check the prisoner in case the Commodore hasn't yet!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves and Emma had landed in the water still grasping each other, though their landing was not a soft one.

The water gurgled in their ears, the thrashing of the waves above sounding just as loud beneath the surface. The rumbling sound they heard several times on the _Endurance_ picked up again, faint at first, then growing in intensity.

They had only been underwater a few moments, struggling to reach the surface again through the stormy waves, when they felt someone-or something-tenderly grasp their arms and guide them through the water. All within a moment-without feeling as though they would run out of air, and unable to turn their heads to see who or what was pushing them forward-they were in shallow water, and surfaced with a gasp.

They found themselves knee deep in the water, by a shore. The storm had died down, some clouds gliding away to reveal the moon.

Groves shakily lifted himself to his feet first, helping Emma to hers as she gasped the fresh air. They stumbled onto the shore, coughing and sputtering from the water. As they reached the sand, Groves heard a splash behind them, and barely turned his head to see what resembled strange fins disappear beneath the surface, which was now calm. The winds had died down, and the rain had stopped, but the _Endurance_ was nowhere in sight.

Exhausted, Emma collapsed to her knees first, Groves's hands still gently holding her arms. He fell to the ground with her, and they both sank to their stomachs on the soft sand, hearing the waves break and seethe onto the shore behind them.

They lay there for a few minutes, their breath steadying. Groves lay on his stomach, his eyes falling upon Emma, whose eyes were closed, her body panting but quickly slowing into deep breaths.

Another wave broke behind them, pushing his hat, which had come off underwater, further up onto shore. He pulled himself back onto his knees and wiped the sand from his face and retrieved it, then adjusted his wig, which had been loosened but remained intact. He dared to reach out and place a hand on Emma's back. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he expected, but felt a surge of warmth when she didn't flinch or pull away. Instead, her eyes opened, and remained on him. His mouth twitched, unsure of whether he should smile, speak, or do nothing.

When he saw she recognized him, she flew from the sand and clutched him, her head resting on his chest. His arms slowly but gladly encircled her, his veins rushing with the thrill of holding her.

It lasted but a few moments before she pulled away. "Where are we?"

He barely shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it best we find higher ground for the night."

Emma looked confused. "Why?"

"The _Endurance_ is not in sight. I have no doubt they have reached shore farther down, but they will need to repair any damages to the ship before they can set sail again. It will be tomorrow at the earliest. It's not safe for them to be looking inland now, though they may already be searching the water around them."

She looked down and sighed, and he took that as her acceptance.

They walked further into the island a little bit, but enough to keep the shore in sight as they searched for a suitable campsite for the night. Emma noticed he snatched fallen branches and driftwood here and there, and picked up a couple of rocks, and realized he hoped to make a fire, wherever they ended up.

After poking through a bit more foliage, it seemed to cut off where rocks appeared, no traces of any plants among them. But a bit further into the rocks, on a small hill that would require a short climb, jutted out a large opening for a cave, with a ledge poking out by the entrance. Even in the darkness, the rock around it glowed white in the night air.

With care, Groves and Emma climbed the rocks leading up to it. To his surprise, the rocks were smooth and easy to ascend, allowing them to reach the cave within a few minutes.

Groves tossed the branches onto the smooth ledge infront of the cave opening before reaching down to help Emma up. Their eyes met briefly after she was up, and he saw a smile tug at the corners of her mouth before she walked towards the cave.

Several minutes later, the fire was lit and glowing, but what now shone around them was what caught their attention.

The walls of the cave were white just like its exterior, but now with the fire lit, they appeared to reflect slivers of light, rather than remain opaque like a stone cave would have. Splinters of the firelight flickered across the wall, brief prisms of color shining on the wall like glass before disappearing.

"How is it doing that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Groves answered softly, standing next to her. He was now bareheaded, having laid out his hat and wig near the fire to dry, as well as lessen his risk of becoming sick from wearing it. He cautiously held a hand to the rock, and jerked his hand back. "It's cold."

Emma knitted her eyebrows and felt for herself. "But the air doesn't feel as chilly…not yet, anyway..." Her eyes zeroed in on his hand, which had not completely lowered itself from the wall. Involuntarily, she lightly touched his hand with both of hers. "What happened to your hand?"

His breath catching at her touch, he gulped his nerves away, the crystal wall now forgotten. "I'm all right-"

She proceeded to pull him towards the fire, her concern rising. "Let me see it."

He blindly obeyed as their roles were reversed. He was curious at what brought about this sudden turn. Only a short time ago he'd been looking after her well-being.

Because of the angle she needed to look at his hand, they sat very close to the fire and each other-enough for her to lay her head on his shoulder if she'd wished. He felt lightheaded, noting how the firelight cast shadows on her but finely outlined certain features of her face, miniature flames flickering in her blue eyes.

Soon he saw a side of her he had witnessed only a few times as she gently cradled his hand in both of hers. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the jagged scrapes, red, raw burns from the rope's tug blotching his hand here and there. Groves resisted the temptation to curl his fingers around hers when he saw her hand was in the right spot several times. Instead he basked in feeling her soft hands on his calloused one.

He did, however, recall when he tended to Annabelle's hand when she had injured it. It had been after she'd been taken from the _Flying Dutchman_ after Norrington was nearly killed. She had been moved to the _Endeavour_, where Groves had taken care of her. Her hand had been injured from grasping a rope on a previous ship, then later on the _Dutchman_ when she'd struck Bootstrap Bill across his coral-lined face.

Emma happened to see his thoughtful face. "What is it?"

Not wanting to deny being caught, Groves smiled to himself. "I'll tell you the story sometime."

She seemed curious, but went back to the task at hand. Her thumb grazed the skin near one of the scrapes on his palm, careful not to touch it. "What caused these?"

He kept his voice soft, knowing she would feel guilty once he told her. "It's from the rope."

Emma stilled, her eyes eventually peering up at him. Her heart squeezed. She couldn't recall the last time-if ever-someone had willingly sustained injury to save her, let alone worry about her safety. She also realized this wasn't the first time he had risked injury to help her. He very well could have let her fall into the water-let alone endanger his own life-but he didn't. She wasn't sure whether to shake her head or laugh-she had told him not to sacrifice anything for her, so instead he withstood injury for her.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him again, and focused her attention on his hand, wondering aloud her wish they had water she could apply. To her surprise, he held out a small canteen moments later.

She eyed the canteen, then him before taking it from him, feeling it was full. She opened it and carefully poured a few drops onto his palm. His hand slightly flinched, slightly burning from the injury itself, the dirt, and seawater that had seeped in before he felt the cooling affect of the water.

"Ah," he caught himself softly exhaling as the water trickled onto his broken skin.

Without flinching, she lifted the hem of her skirt and carefully dabbed his hand dry. Despite having been soaked with seawater earlier, her skirt served as a useful cloth, and he didn't feel any pain after she had dabbed it.

However, when she dabbed the back of his hand, he realized the scrape there was probably the deepest and most tender. He exhaled in surprise, but then stiffened when Emma drew his hand closer to her face and lightly blew on the scrapes, her cool breath soothing against his skin like a balm.

In spite of herself, Emma's breath slowed when she realized how close they were. Without averting her eyes, she knew they were inches from each other-closer now, since he had had to lean forward a bit when she drew his hand closer to her face just now so she could blow on it. She didn't dare look up to see how much closer his face was now from hers. She caught herself wondering what it would feel like to have his hand touch her face, not caring at how rough it may be.

Groves's heart hammered against his chest, hoping she couldn't hear it. Temptation raged in his veins. He was inches from her face, his hand barely a finger's length away from touching her. He envisioned himself leaning forward just a bit more, enough to press his lips against hers and take her into his arms. It was then he knew for certain he had been falling in love with her.

But he didn't act on it, not now. His fear and doubt were enough to hold him back. The uncertainty of her reaction and reception of him was not a risk he was willing to take just yet. Even if he had an inkling of any mutual feelings she had for him, he would act then; but not having any idea of how she viewed him was enough to make him wait, not to mention the desire to treat her like a lady, despite her past, still burned in him.

He didn't pull back, however, after her breath had cooled his hand. He was willing to wait and see what she did.

Finally, she looked up at him. "Does that help?"

He remained calm, noting how steady her voice had been. "Better. Thank you."

Her face winced a bit. "I should be thanking you. You saved my life." Her voice was already soft, and seemed to grow even softer as she spoke. If only she knew what that did to his heart. "Thank you."

Forcing himself to swallow away his emotions that wanted to take flight, he replied, "You're welcome."

To his surprise, he saw that familiar smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she looked back down at his hand, which she hadn't released yet. "It takes strong hands to endure such hardship."

His heart skipped a beat, his chest suddenly feeling lighter at the compliment. At the least, he wanted to bring her hand to his lips and kiss it, but again he refrained, feeling a tug at the corner of his mouth, too.

He was shaken from his thoughts when she finally released his hand. He didn't know she forced herself to when she remembered her agreement with Lord Caldwell, and she was not willing to allow herself to get closer to Groves.

"We should probably rest, then," she said calmly. "We've had a trying day and will have another one tomorrow."

His eyes remained fixed on her as she proceeded to stretch herself out by the fire, not sure if he should be kicking himself for not acting on his temptation to kiss her.

"Will you be warm enough?" he asked softly.

Warmed by his soothing voice, she merely nodded in response, and several minutes later they both were swept into a deep sleep, neither aware of the other's conflicting emotions.

Soon after the fire died out, though, Groves awoke, his body stiff as he shifted into a new position. His eyes fell on Emma, who lay on the other side of the embers. He noticed she was curled up tighter, and quietly knelt by her to see the goosebumps on her arms.

Sighing with content, he shrugged off his coat, and gently draped it over her. Without hesitating, he carefully slipped a strand of hair from her face, resisting yet again the temptation to run his hand over her head to feel the rest of her hair. He remained there for a few more moments, his coat covering her from chin to thighs, before he went back to his sleeping spot on the other side of the smoking embers.


	24. Chapter 24

The night proved to be a long one. Gilette had returned with the longboat with no luck of recovering the lost passengers. The worst of it occurred when Kingsley reported the missing names back to Norrington.

"All accounted for, Admiral, except for the two."

Norrington's eyes were heavy, but he didn't miss the man's faltering voice. "Who are they?"

Kingsley gulped before forcing himself to utter, "The prisoner and Commodore Groves, Sir."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you sure this is the route we took?" Caldwell asked Woodrow. They both maintained a low profile in Caldwell's quarters while the decks were set to rights. "Even with the storm?"

"Yes, according to the reports I overheard, this," Woodrow scooted the model of the _Endurance_ on the map spread on the table, "is where we have ended up."

The map depicted no island there, only water, though the _Endurance_ had just spotted land and would prepare to dock for the night after it was set to rights.

"But there's nothing here, just-" Caldwell's voice trailed off, meeting his man's eyes and understanding his confidence.

"Exactly," Woodrow growled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma stirred before opening her eyes, remembering where she was once she saw the crystal walls. Now they were alight, brighter than last night, and she knew it was daylight out.

She noticed the coat draped over her and slowly sat up, trying to ignore the muscles that had grown sore overnight from the storm. She held the coat for a few moments, her heart warming when she realized Groves had placed it there. The coat was warm, and a bit heavy, but sturdy. She wondered if it was terribly uncomfortable to wear in the humidity in Port Royal, her mind replaying the instances she had watched him stride in the ship's brig and Port Royal's fort.

She smiled to herself and glanced around the cave, but didn't see him until she turned towards the entrance some feet away, his back to her. She got up and brushed herself off before gingerly carrying the coat and walking his way.

Groves stood at the cave's entrance, his powdered wig and hat back in place, his eyes on the sea, but his mind a million miles away. He had first stood here to prevent himself from watching Emma sleep any longer, for he was tempted to reach out and caress her face as she slept. He had thought about looking for a suitable breakfast, but the fear of leaving her alone-and the possibility of her waking to find him gone-was too great.

His thoughts were still plagued with what would happen after they returned to Port Royal. He assumed they would as soon as either they found the _Endurance_ or his comrades found them. There had been no sign of Jack Sparrow, and unless there was an ally port nearby, they would have to return home or head off course to replenish their supplies.

And he would have to accept Emma's answer, whether she would accept his offer to help her start a new life, or barter passage back to Tortuga and the tavern where she'd lived most of her life.

A movement from the corner of his eye and the sound of heels on the ground shattered his thoughts as he jerked his head to see Emma next to him, holding out his jacket. A slight, morning breeze wisped the air, and several loose strands of her hair flew loose, providing yet another temptation for him.

He was unaware that his sleeved arms provided a pleasant illusion for her as well. Though the sleeves were loose and billowed in the breeze, she now knew the strength that existed in those arms, and somehow the sleeves made him look even stronger to her.

"Thank you," she said in a tiny voice. He could tell she was genuinely touched from his gesture, and he felt humbled rather than proud.

He could have been satisfied with standing there and staring at her, but he knew he couldn't get away with that.

"You're welcome. Were you warm enough last night?" he added, not wanting to reveal he had knelt by her and had seen the goosebumps on her skin.

She nodded, holding out his coat a little more. Without any hurry, he took it from her and slid it back on. His thoughts took flight again, and he gulped them away.

He looked down as he fixed and straightened his coat, finally meeting her eyes again. "Let us see what we can find to eat, then we can look for the ship."

They turned from the entrance to the cave, then stopped when they really saw the island.

They saw from where they had climbed last night, the trees, plants, and other foliage suddenly cutting off where the rock began. When they turned their heads the other way, the rock stretched on for a while, unclear of where it ended.

What struck them silent, though, was the rock's appearance. It was not grey or dark in color, but had a blue tint. It looked as smooth as the cave inside, though it didn't reflect nearly as much, nor was it as cold.

"What kind of rock looks like this in the sun?" Emma wondered aloud.

In a daze, Groves felt the inside wall of the cave again, feeling cold even though they were at the cave's mouth. He felt the ground beneath them, which wasn't cold but just as smooth.

"I don't know," he replied before they started their way down and back towards the greenery.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The _Black Pearl_ sailed closer to the island, though Jack didn't reveal if he thought this was it or not. At best, it could be an island for them to gather food and fresh water from a spring before continuing on.

"Are you sure you be taking us in the right direction, Jack?" Barbossa teased as Jack peered through his telescope. "You wouldn't want another mutiny to come upon you, now."

"Mutinies only befall captains," Jack retorted as he viewed the island, then stopped gliding his telescope. He saw a dry area of the island, dirt wisping about with the breeze that was likely blowing, then he saw it cut off. At the edge of the island's desert, lush greenery emerged. And in the island's center, stood a tall, slender mountain, which he knew was a volcano. It had to be.

He lowered his telescope and flipped open his compass, watching it for a few moments when Gibbs approached.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs approached. "Orders to dock and gather water?"

Jack answered quickly before Barbossa could. "Weigh anchor and disembark. I believe we have reached our destination."


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. I've had midterms and essays piling up lately and on top of balancing that with my social world, things have been hectic. So now that I'm on break, hopefully I can get a chapter out more often. **

Groves and Emma had tried to search for food and fresh water while keeping the shore in sight, but soon realized they had to wander further inland since no springs were found. There was some fruit they could partake, but they needed water just as much if they wanted to last until finding the _Endurance_ again.

Using the tall, slender mountain at the island's center as their focal point, they figured they could head towards that and use it like a compass once they found water and head back towards the shore afterwards. Soon enough, they found a spring well into the island, the mountain still standing tall, albeit closer, though it didn't appear to change much in size.

Once the water was deemed safe, Groves and Emma wasted no time in drinking to their hearts' content. He was sure to refill his canteen for the journey back, and splashed some onto his face. The rich foliage provided ample shade, yet it did nothing to ease the humidity.

He glanced up after wetting his face, then dabbed it with his sleeve, the cold water reviving him. He saw Emma nearby, and watched her take in their surroundings before she knelt down and swept up a substance in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked her as he approached.

She stood and rubbed her fingers together, her eyes fixed on what she held. "The soil is red."

Without thinking, his fingers grazed hers as he took a pinch of it from her fingertips and felt it for himself. The clay soil was soft and heavy, but he'd never seen it before. It was safe to assume it was harmless, since it didn't appear to damage the plants or even the water.

He opened his mouth to say something, when a rumbling noise hummed low, growing louder by the moment.

Their eyes met as they froze in place, unsure of what to do. The ground didn't shake, and though the noise grew closer, it didn't sound as though it was headed straight for them.

Within moments, they saw it was nothing to worry about, but a sight to see. Familiar whinnies cracked through the silence as a small herd of wild horses galloped past them, their muscular bodies visible briefly through gaps among the shrubbery, kicking up clay swirls as they passed.

Emma found herself walking away from Groves as she watched them, mesmerized at the sight. She had never seen horses run free before, only bridled and ridden by men. She had seen several wander the streets without riders, but they had run away from the noisy brawls of Tortuga, only to be snatched when they were found either by their owners or a passer-by who would claim it as their own.

Groves watched her as she glided away from him, following the wild herd only a few feet before stopping herself and watching them gallop away out of sight. He slowly caught up with her, his heart dropping when he saw her face. She hadn't looked back at him when he reached her side, her eyes filled with awe…possibly a longing as she looked after them. The peace he had seen in her face that night in Tortuga when she had danced was present in her face now.

His body lightened as he watched her, the freedom he wanted for her overwhelming him. If only she knew how much he wanted to help her obtain that freedom…

"Where do you think they're going?" her soft voice shook him from his thoughts, her eyes still fixed on where they had galloped from sight.

Groves swallowed, his low voice making her heart leap as he found himself replying, "Wherever they wish."

His tone made her turn her head, and she froze when their eyes met. She saw an emotion there she hadn't seen before, uncertain if it was longing, selflessness, or…empathy?

Images of Caldwell holding her to him when they had made their agreement flashed through her mind again-the agreement that would save Groves from any harm if she complied. She still had to do her part.

If she hadn't made the agreement, she could have stood there staring back at Groves until she gathered her courage to ask him what he was hiding behind those dark eyes, but in order to protect him, she didn't. She couldn't risk getting closer to him now, for the pain would be too much for her to bear when the time came, and it wasn't fair to him. She highly doubted he would want her if he knew. She couldn't think of why a man like him would want a woman like her who was willing to use her body to protect him.

She forced herself to break her gaze, and couldn't look his way once she did. "We should find higher ground again. It may help us find the ship."

She started to walk away, Groves's eyes still looking where she had been standing as he gathered himself. He was overcome with emotion, half of him yearning for her, the other half reminding him of what he should have done a long time ago. Realizing what he must do once they returned to the _Endurance_, he swallowed before joining her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"There's got to be water around here somewhere…" Pintel wondered aloud.

"The ocean won't be refreshing," Ragetti agreed.

The crew from the _Pearl_ had been wandering around on shore among the greenery, the desert they had docked by instantly crossed out as a hopeful resource.

Several more of the crewmen grumbled aloud as they continued inland, Jack lagging along with his compass. It swiveled this way and that before indicating a promising direction, at least according to what Jack wanted most at the moment, besides rum.

"This way, gents," he ordered and tried to lead the way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves and Emma continued on, pushing their way through the foliage. At this point, the tall mountain remained the same size-at least they thought so. They had expected it to shrink away or grow taller as they continued towards it, hoping to find another area of high ground to get a better view of the shore, the path that had led them to the water having been disorienting when they first started off.

They squeezed inbetween plants when a rustle nearby fluttered some plants, freezing them in their tracks.

They glanced at each other, seeing they had both heard it, then jerked around when another group of plants rustled again. There was no one in sight, though the waving stems and leaves indicated where someone-or something-had been.

Groves stretched one arm behind him as a protective gesture for Emma, his other arm drawing out his sword. His heart lept when he felt her hands gingerly press around his arm.

"Hello?" Groves called out, but not too loudly.

There was only silence, not even a bird chirping.

Beads of sweat dotted his face, and he tightened his grip on his sword, his other arm still stretched behind him towards Emma. He could hear her breath labor a bit, but still felt her hands on his arm. He was tempted to grab her hand but didn't want to reach blindly or turn his head and risk not seeing something jump out at them.

Several more agonizing moments passed as their eyes darted about, their feet slowly turning them in a circle. They couldn't see anything hiding among the thick shrubs and trees, but whatever it was hadn't left yet, for no other plants gave any indication.

Emma turned her head in the opposite direction she saw Groves looking, and it was enough for her to see a human figure duck behind a tree.

"Theo!" she panicked and ended up yelping, making him jump and turn around.

Keeping her behind him, he backed away as he saw people emerge from the trees and plants. He wasn't entirely sure which were men and women because of their hair length and similar bone and body structures (not even a hint of curves to indicate gender were noticeable), but they were all beautiful and dressed uniformly, in draped gowns reminiscent of the most ancient cultures. Their skin color could have represented nearly any race, and they all possessed an ethereal appearance with platinum hair and light eyes.

They were unarmed, but had a determined glare in their eyes as they slowly approached, quietly chanting in an unfamiliar language, their voices barely above a whisper.

He quickly glanced behind him and Emma, keeping his sword drawn at the approaching assailants. He noticed they weren't completely surrounded yet, and could make a break for it. He couldn't think of a better or quicker way to get away from these people, nor did he wish to stick around and see what they were capable of doing to them, especially Emma.

The determined glare seemed to soften a bit when he turned his head back, as they knew what he was thinking, but their walk didn't change.

"Emma, when I say so, we're going to run," he said in a low voice, trying to keep it steady.

"What?" her voice wasn't so steady.

"Keep backing up…" he replied, and felt her grasp his hand tightly as the natives continued to slowly and calmly stroll towards them, still quietly chanting.

"Run!" he shouted, and they tore through the gap of the closing circle.

To his relief, Emma kept up well, their boots pounding the soil as they whipped through the plants. Their bodies were still sore from the storm last night, but they kept at it.

They could hear the chanting grow louder, and Emma looked back to see them chasing them. She wasn't sure, however, if they were running, for she saw them disappear and reappear at times.

"Theodore?"

"Keep running, Emma!"

They tore through the forest, their sides burning from the exertion, their hands still tightly clasped. His sword grew heavy in his hand, but he didn't dare drop it and allow them to use it against them.

Suddenly Groves heard a gushing sweep and saw an opening through the thick foliage. He and Emma yelled and skidded to a halt in the heavy soil in time to see it drop off. The cliff beneath them plummeted to a blue body of water below, the waterfall not too far off to their side, the white water thundering as it poured over the cliff.

Emma groaned unsteadily as Groves's eyes darted about, looking for any possible pathway to lose the approaching natives. He then saw the white, crystal rock on the other side of the river, shining in the light. The plants on the other side of the waterfall stretched out just a little further, then were immediately cut off where the white rock began, where it spread as far as the eye could see.

His observation and confusion was momentary, he and Emma frantically jerking their heads for any other pathway.

The chanting grew louder as the natives gained ground, still walking at their calm but menacing pace. Their tone seemed to change, though the words were the same.

Groves looked down at the drop, sheathed his sword, and heaved a deep breath before turning to Emma.

"Emma, we have to jump!"

Her head jerked to him, her eyes widening. "What!"

He moved them back a bit. "We're going to run and jump so we'll miss the rocks. Don't let go of my hand!"

"Have you gone mad?"

Groves recalled the instant Norrington asked him those same words when he told him about Emma. Already it felt like so long ago.

He tightened his grip on her hand, leaning closer to her and daring himself to touch her face with his free hand. "It's our best chance. Trust me, Emma. Please."

Her face read fear, but he thought he saw a glimmer of trust in her eyes, which was enough for him. He felt her tighten her grip on his hand, giving him her answer.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he kept his voice firm. "Ready…"

The natives were getting closer, their chanting louder, their tone changing from threatening to something resembling pleading or desperation.

Groves forced himself to face forward again before taking a deep breath, Emma doing the same.

"Now!"

They took the running leap off the cliff, the natives close enough to have reached for them as their bodies seemed to pause in the air for a split moment before plummeting past the roaring waterfall and into the blue river below.


	26. Chapter 26

Emma resurfaced with a gasp, her head falling back from pushing herself above the water, and glanced around, hearing her gasp and splashes reverberate around her.

Her body sank back into the water as she treaded, looking this way and that for Groves. The plunge had yanked their hands from each other's grip despite how tightly they had held onto each other.

They were now in what resembled a cave, the river's current having swept them away from the waterfall, though she didn't know how far away they were from where they had jumped. Apparently the current had been fast, for before they had jumped she hadn't seen where the river led, though the water was calm now, almost still. Despite the river's current, though, she wondered why she only surfaced now, and why she was in a cave.

Sunlight peeked in here and there through gaps and holes in the rock above and provided sufficient light, flowstone draping the walls, with very few stalactites on the ceiling.

Groves's hat floated near her, and she swept towards it and grabbed it before turning her head again. "Theo?"

His gasp behind her caused her to jerk around as she saw him resurface, his wig drooping on his head. She couldn't imagine how heavy his coat would be now, having been soaked with water. She wondered if the current had just swept him in now, too.

"Theo!" she called to him as she paddled a few inches, her voice echoing off the stone.

"Emma!" he called. As if remembering why they jumped, he instantly looked around and noticed where they were. He saw the opening of where the river had carried them a short distance away, the stream continuing into the cave past them and disappearing in another direction. There was no sign of the natives.

"Swim for that bank over there," Groves indicated, and they swam for it. The water was shallow, but not enough for their feet to reach the bottom.

Groves pulled himself onto the slick, stone bank in spite of his screaming muscles, turning to help Emma once she was close by. She remained sitting once she was on the bank, though she slumped over a bit with exhaustion.

Finally, she looked up at him to hand him his damp hat. "Here."

Their eyes met when he reached out to take it, and Emma laughed, the sound bouncing a bit off the stone walls.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not having a clue, though he enjoyed the pleasant sound. He wondered if this was the first time he had genuinely heard her laugh.

"Your wig…" was her unfinished reply as she tried to retain her giggles.

Groves looked at her and felt his head, noticing his powdered wig was sopping wet and drooping off to the side. He chuckled a bit and tried to readjust it. He was unsuccessful after a few tries, though it made Emma laugh each time. Finally, he removed the pins and slid off his wig, his short, dark brown hair equally wet, though it was too short to appear messy.

"I suppose there's no hope for it," he said lightheartedly, holding it up.

Emma chuckled a bit, liking him better without the wig anyway, though she didn't dare voice it. It reminded her of when they had first met. Not as Commodore Groves, just Theodore.

He chuckled a bit with her, tossing his useless wig onto the ground before standing. He leaned over a bit and held his hand out to her to help her stand, water still dripping from their bodies.

When she stood though, he found it difficult to look away. Her hair was a bit messy, strands here and there clinging to her face, neck, and shoulders. Her sleeves still hung from her shoulders, though they now pressed against her skin. Her skirt hugged her legs, outlining their curves before she leaned over to pull it from them.

While she readjusted and wringed the hem of her skirt, Groves distracted himself by removing his coat to try and shake it dry, or at least make it bearable. As he did so, Emma caught herself noticing how his sleeves stuck to his arms, and forced herself to look away as well.

The stone floor was smooth, the flowstone making nice grooves down the walls. Groves was reminded of the Isla de Muerta, though he had not gone inside its caves himself. Norrington had gotten close to its entrance, and supposed from his descriptions that this is what the inside must have looked like. He'd also heard tales of explorers encountering caves, maze after maze of stone passageways and openings as big as arenas. Stalactites and stalagmites jutted from the floor and ceiling, some meeting to form columns that resembled melted wax.

He glanced around as he slid his coat back on, not dry, but it would do. He hoped to find another way out, for he didn't want to lead them back out to where the natives may be waiting.

What he and Emma didn't know was that had they reemerged, the natives would not have been found, having disappeared once he and Emma had jumped. The natives had tried to fulfill their punishment by warning these strangers to turn back before they uncovered the secret, their curse making them disappear regardless of whether these people would heed the warning or not after it was given. If this couple did uncover it, it would only bring them death should they allow themselves to fall under its enticement. It was only a matter of time before the island would disappear again beneath the ocean's surface, taking any new inhabitants with it to a watery grave.

Groves saw sunlight pouring in here and there, and hoped there was an exit somewhere.

He narrowed his eyes as he peeked further inward, and thought he saw a source of light to indicate a way out, the rays peeking through and above rocks they'd have to navigate around. The light was shining in directly, not from above like the pools pouring in. There also appeared to be a winding pathway, but he couldn't be sure if it was deliberate or had been carved with water if the river ever swelled.

"Emma, here."

She saw what he gestured to, and after grabbing hold of his arm, they pressed on, optimistic they had found the light at the end of the tunnel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The trek didn't seem long, and they wound through the rocks here and there, the light growing brighter as they drew closer.

Suddenly the cave yawned open like a large hall, and Groves and Emma gasped as they froze in place.

The room shone brightly, fully adorned with relics. Items of gold, pearls, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, jade, and silver glistened in the cave. Trinkets like chains, coins, chests, pottery, statues, and other bejeweled items surrounded them. Other jewels they didn't recognize or notice because of the vastness dotted the room. Gems of sapphire, jasper, and amethysts lay sprinkled among the crowns, necklaces, rings, and ropes of the fine metals and jewels. The items and treasures that filled the room represented nearly every culture from the past, mainly the ancient powers of Greece, Rome, and Egypt.

They both gasped and huffed in awe and disbelief, their eyes wide as they stared around the room.

They walked slowly around the cave, too scared to touch anything, though they feasted with their eyes. Groves had never laid his eyes on any treasure since the Fountain of Youth, and Emma had only heard myths or tall tales from the taverns of Tortuga.

A large blue sapphire caught Emma's eye, and without letting go of Groves's arm, she leaned forward as she saw her reflection in it as clear as glass.

Groves craned his neck as he continued to turn his head, unable to believe his eyes.

His gaze fell on one of the coin piles, and though it didn't quite resemble it, it jogged his memory of the Aztec gold and the curse from the Isla de Muerta, when Elizabeth Swann had been kidnapped. He remembered battling the immortal skeleton pirates from the _Black Pearl_ that had raided the _Dauntless_, only to return to their mortal state minutes later after the curse had been lifted.

The soft chant the natives had whispered to him and Emma sounded in his ears again, as clear as if they had been there in the trove with them.

He glanced up and around in response, then turned his head in surprise and found Emma staring at a blue jewel in awe, reflecting her like a mirror, her hand reaching out in curiosity.

Her other hand still on his arm, he yanked her back towards him, his other hand grabbing hold of her wrist that had reached out.

"Emma, don't!" he said insistently in a low voice. He hadn't raised his voice at her, but enough for her to hear him.

She stumbled back as he pulled her from her trance. She blinked and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right," his eyes went from her to glancing around the room again. "It's strange, it reminds me of Isla de Muerta. There's a reason why this treasure is hidden."

Emma swallowed after a moment, realizing this was true. If one possessed such riches, wouldn't they want to exhibit it, but have it well-guarded? This treasure wasn't guarded at all. She then remembered the gruesome story Jack had told her of the Aztec Gold and other goods his men had plundered from the Isla de Muerta after they had mutinied against him. She had been unsure of whether to believe him or not, but if Groves remembered and was wary of the curse…

The soft chant sounded in Emma's ears, and she gasped. Groves' hands moved to her shoulders, which told her he heard it, too. Without realizing it, her hands gripped his upper arms, his heart leaping at her touch but not fully grasping at how close they were.

"We need to get out of here, now," he said.

"But that was our only way out," Emma pleaded. "What if they're there waiting for us?"

His mind whirled. "We jumped from a cliff. I doubt they felt the need to see if we had lived," Groves guessed, stepping around her to get back infront of her and lead the way out.

As he did, his boot grazed one of the piles of treasure heaped on the floor, causing some gems and coins to slide, the slight noise echoing a bit in the cave. With a hissing sound that caught their attention, the gems and coins disappeared, a skeleton in tattered clothing taking their place.

Emma screamed and reached for Groves, who backed away as well. Their backs bumped another heap behind them, which hissed and vanished into several more skeletons, each in different period styles that had torn with age.

She screamed again as Groves's yelped, her hands gripping his arms as he gripped her shoulders. They backed away a few steps without bumping into anything else, their heads turning to look at each skeleton. The rest of the room, however, remained in its enticing, glorious state.

The natives' soft chant wisped in the air again, making their hearts drop and blood run cold.

"Let's go, Emma," Groves barely urged before grabbing her hand and leading her from the cave, neither of them looking back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I know that I said I'd try to update more over my spring break, but obviously that didn't happen seeing as I'm back at school. It was a lot more eventful than I thought it'd be. Anyways, here's another installment! **

Groves and Emma tore through the cave, the pools of light pouring in from above providing ample light. The cave led into several different mazes and pathways, making them feel disoriented, but they kept on.

They knew they had taken a wrong turn, however, when the gray rock suddenly turned into the white rock they had already encountered.

They halted, catching their breath as they looked around. They couldn't tell which path had been theirs, though, for more paths and forks had appeared. They didn't know which one led to the path they had just arrived from, nor were they sure which one to take back to the open world.

In disbelief, Groves held out his free hand to touch the white rock, jerking it back when it felt as cold as the rock from the cave.

Then it hit him. "Of course."

"What?" Emma asked.

"It's ice," Groves concluded, his voice wisping with awe.

"How can it be?" Emma wondered. "The air isn't cold, and how could the ice last in this heat?"

Groves glanced around them, not remembering which way they had come-all the paths looked similar now-but noticed something else. Some of the ice on the walls and passageways appeared darker, some lighter. The prisms of color still glinted here and there, but some of the ice was an ocean blue, while some of it lightened to a crystal white.

Groves took out his pistol—having been useless so far since the sea had wet the powder-and placed it on the ground, the barrel pointing to where they had been heading and walked in another direction, gently guiding Emma by the hand from when they had escaped the treasure cove.

Emma went along, curious and confused at what idea had sprouted in his head. She enjoyed, however, watching his face change as his mind worked.

He approached the ice walls that differed in color, seeing the color didn't change the closer they approached, so he knew it wasn't an illusion of distance. Even up close there was no mistaking the difference in color.

He turned back to where he had laid his pistol. "I think we need to continue this way."

Emma paused, and he turned upon feeling the pull on his hand. "How do you know?"

"I don't," he meekly began, "but I have a guess. The walls from the cave we were in last night were nearly white, like this one. We were close to light and the mouth of the cave then. These blue walls might lead to other caves or nothing at all. I'm hoping this path will lead us to a way out."

Emma stared at him, admiring him while trying not to let it show in her face. She also noticed how humbly he had explained it, with no ounce of pride whatsoever.

"Hopefully we can find the _Endurance_ yet," he added slowly, hoping to receive a response from her.

Emma's memory was jogged, and she hesitated. She had nearly forgotten about his comrades-and Lord Caldwell and Woodrow. "And then what?"

His face gave no indication of suspicion, but took her uncertainty as expected of a prisoner. "I am not sure, but I think it's safe to assume Lord Caldwell will wish to dock at a nearby port or return home since we have been unsuccessful thus far."

Her heart raced at the word, remembering the mission in the first place had been to find Jack Sparrow-and, for Lord Caldwell, hopefully to be led to Atlantis. "Will Lord Caldwell punish you for not being successful?"

Groves was confused at this sudden fear in Emma, but realized she was not used to how organized ports ran. "He'll be disappointed like the rest of us. He may wish to set sail again when we receive a new lead, but we still have to find out if he wishes to return home or not for time being." _*That is, if they haven't sailed without us yet…and I fully intend on keeping my promise to you in seeing that you are released…*_

Emma wasn't sure if his confusion equaled suspicion, so she tried to play it off. "Oh."

After a few moments, she realized they were still stationary, so she added, "Best not to keep your men waiting."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Norrington gazed around the group and their current surroundings with narrowed eyes, his mind wandering here and there. With Lord Caldwell's permission-after Norrington's insistence-the _Endurance_ had docked, and a small group had been taken ashore to search for the Commodore and the prisoner, while the others saw to the ship for repairs, and if by some miracle, any sign of them was spotted. To the men's surprise, Caldwell had requested to come along, assuring them he was well enough for such activity.

They had sailed near an unusual shore, one divided by white rock and sand. The white rock was found to be ice, and after surveying farther down the shore, the ice broke into plant life, and they docked there. Although they hadn't been far from where Groves and Emma had first set foot on the island, the waves had long since washed away any sign they had been there.

Now, the men rested and replenished by a small creek they had found, which was not far from where Groves and Emma had breakfasted that morning. Unlike them, though, the navymen were closer to where the ice and plant life divided, which served as a helpful trail for the men.

Though the men hadn't complained-they wouldn't have dared, anyway-Norrington knew he couldn't make them search for too long. He was determined to look until they found Groves and Emma, but he was also aware that if Lord Caldwell gave the order to set sail again, he would have no choice but to obey, and give up hope Groves and Emma had survived and were somewhere on this island.

Luckily, it hadn't come to that yet.

He bent down and brushed some clay-colored soil onto his fingertips, smudging it between his fingers as he stood straight again. The soil was very soft and pure, though it left a red splotch on his fingertips. Some of the men had witnessed fiery sparks in the night air during the storm, but he highly doubted it was the soil that had been visible.

His eyes surveyed the men again, some looking satisfied enough to continue on, while others looked in need of a few more minutes. He was willing to wait so he wouldn't risk illness, but every fiber of his being tugged with the determination of finding his friend-and the woman his friend had apparently grown to care for.

Approaching footsteps jerked him back into reality, and he turned his head to see Lord Caldwell walking towards him, Woodrow following diligently behind him.

"How are you faring, Lord Caldwell?" Norrington asked, hoping he wouldn't fall ill again.

"Fine, Admiral," he replied calmly. "You can give the orders to continue. We want to cover as much ground as possible. We don't know what we may encounter on our search, and we don't wish to be caught off-guard."

Norrington understood being caught unawares. It could happen from other forces besides possible natives.

Though he had sounded like himself, something in Caldwell's tone struck Norrington as odd. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he pushed his suspicions aside for now as he nodded and gave the order for the men to rise and continue.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma and Groves eventually emerged back into the sunlight, surprised and elated that Groves's assumption had been right. Instead of emerging in the ice, however, the cave had opened into the foliage again.

"We made it!" Emma cried, hanging on his arm. "You were right!"

His heart fluttered at the relief he witnessed on her face, wishing he could always provide that for her. Neither did he object to how she clung to his arm as a source of rest.

Her relief quickly faded into uncertainty, her hands lightening on his arms as she glanced back up at him. "But, where are we, exactly? How far are we from shore?"

"Not too far, love," an all-too-familiar voice cracked the air. Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and the crew from the _Pearl_ appeared. "We just came from there."


	28. Chapter 28

"Jack?" Emma could barely utter. Groves's guard went up, but he remained calm, not wanting to alarm Jack or his men. Unless by some miracle his friends showed up, he and Emma were greatly outnumbered right now. He couldn't afford any rash or foolish actions.

Jack dared to saunter forward a few steps, his compass open in his palm. "You seem surprised to see me, love." He eyed Groves, noticing how Emma gripped his arm. "I see that I've been replaced. Reaching higher now, are you? I should warn you, love, Navy men are full of pride and puff." Jack used his fingers to imitate scissors, his voice lowering a bit as he added, "And be sure he isn't a-"

"You said the shore wasn't far from here, _Captain_ Jack," Emma interrupted before Jack could finish his eunuch comment.

Jack's face read amusement or surprise-perhaps both-as his attention shifted. He made a face at Barbossa before looking back at Groves. "_You_ look awfully familiar. Friend of the Commodore's?"

"He's Admiral, now."

"Is he? Well I'm sure his lady Annabelle is very proud." Then Jack remembered him, "And _you're_ the Commodore to replace him, I see. I swear, you've come closer to catching me than Norrington ever did-he must be awfully jealous of you. Now why are you both out here alone? I wasn't aware Port Royal practiced marooning-unless you both _want_ to be alone-"

"Jack, we don't have time for that now. Please tell us where we can find the shore," Emma broke in again. "His men are looking for us. They'll find you."

The thought jolted Jack and his men, but Jack didn't show it.

Barbossa was the first to speak, though. "Then how is it that there was no sign of their ship or even their presence?"

Emma and Groves racked their brains for a reply, but Jack spoke up again as soon as Barbossa finished. "But…I will be more than happy to show you both the way, but first you need to tell me what it is that you have found."

Groves felt Emma's fingers tense on his arm. Hopefully, they could play dumb. "Found?"

Jack wasn't to be fooled. His palm held up the compass near eye level as he stood closer to them. "It's pointing to what I want most, and seeing there is nothing exciting behind you, I can only assume you both know of something that I don't."

"We came through-" Emma turned to gesture to the cave they had just emerged from, hoping to trick him into thinking there was nothing of interest there, but the entrance was gone. Groves had turned when she spoke, only to see it gone, too.

"Through all that ice?" Jack teased. "Very impressive. You must show me how you did that."

"What is this place?" Groves whispered under his breath, the others barely hearing him.

"Did you really think, love," Jack continued with Emma, "that I would not find Atlantis, or the treasures in it to be had?"

Groves's eyes widened a bit, but he swallowed his shock immediately so he wouldn't bring any more attention or danger to them.

Emma, however, didn't hide it as well. This island was actually Atlantis?

"That's right, love. Welcome to Atlantis," Jack answered her silent question, spreading his arms out. "Looks nothing how I pictured it, though."

"This island has only been a danger," Groves began.

Jack was unfazed as he stepped closer. "The only danger you face now is at the hands of pirates. Now, seeing as that your men are nowhere to be seen-they would have shown up already if this was a trap anyway, knowing the Admiral-_she_ is unarmed, and _you_ are outnumbered, I'd suggest you cooperate. In fact, I shall let you lead the way, and will show you the way to shore once you show us what you have discovered, and you can find your own way off this island. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to find sea turtles to help you."

Groves didn't have to scan the crew to see they had swords and pistols ready. He felt very weak and defeated, but if he could somehow find a way out for him and Emma, he would be willing to cooperate for as long as he needed.

"You will see Emma and I both to shore, and she is to remain unharmed," Groves ordered, keeping himself steady despite feeling the sweat beneath his clothes.

Jack gave a sly smile. "Simple enough. We have an accord."

_*Simple?*_ With Jack, things never were such, Groves knew. Still, an agreement was an agreement. He and Jack locked eyes for a moment, both returning to their parties instantly.

"I hope you know what you be doin' Jack," Barbossa droned.

"He called me Captain, therefore I shall act like it. And, after all, it was the map and compass that led us here, didn't it? Despite the storm?"

"And what if his men do come back for him? You and I both know the English navy and East India Trading Company do not give up so easily."

"You said so yourself there was no sign of them. And since when do we heed their warnings of danger?" Jack retorted. His confident silence dared Barbossa to turn against him now, but the other men seemed to be going along, so neither of them said a word.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Emma whispered harshly.

"Trust me, Emma. Please. I'm confident the men are looking for us as we speak, despite what Jack says." His tone grew even more serious. "Even if things should go wrong, I'll see to it that you remain unharmed."

He could see the conflict in her face, but her anxiety and uncertainty muddled when she felt his hand cover hers that still gripped his other arm. Her veins rushed at his touch, and her heart swelled when she saw the rope burns and scrapes from the storm on his hand.

She wouldn't dare say it now, but he had certainly proven himself more than once. Still, she didn't want to see him risk any more for her. She felt undeserving, and worried he'd regret his bravery towards her as soon as her agreement with Lord Caldwell was revealed.

Their few, quick moments of conversation were ended as they were pulled apart.

"All right, Commodore," Jack summoned, "lead the way."

"I said you would take us to shore," Groves answered, a bit confused.

"And I said you would show us what you found first," Jack replied, unbothered. He leaned closer to Groves. "Unless you dare to breech our agreement…"

The last few minutes replayed in Groves's mind, and his shoulders sagged when he remembered his missed opportunity. No wonder it had appeared so _simple_ to Jack. Groves had been specific with him-as he knew he should-but he had missed reputing that detail when he gave the agreement. And he certainly didn't wish to endanger Emma.

"We're waiting for your lead, Commodore," Jack said.

Groves glanced around in concentration, trying to decipher from their current spot where the treasure cove would be from there. Even if the ice cave's entrance hadn't sealed itself, he wouldn't have been certain where to lead them through anyway. He'd have to make do with their current surroundings.

After one last glance at an anxious Emma, he hoped the face he gave her was calm before forcing himself to take those first few steps back into the foliage.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I know I'm really late with the updates, but I just got out for summer so after the next two or so weeks, there will be faster chapters coming out! Thanks for sticking with this if you have!**

Groves continued leading the way, Barbossa and Jack flanking him on both sides. He could even feel Jack the monkey watching him from time to time-not that he would dare any quick movements now anyway. His mind still racked with possibilities of how he and Emma could escape if needed, or how they could find the _Endurance_ if Jack actually held up his end of the bargain, but Groves knew he would probably have to wait everything out-even better if he could actually find the way back to the treasure trove after beginning at an unfamiliar path.

As ordered (and just in case Groves tried anything), Emma remained further behind in the group. She recognized all but two faces-Murtogg and Mullroy-from the _Pearl_'s visits to Tortuga. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti were nearest her, and she didn't feel threatened by them in any way. Gibbs wouldn't do anything unless she was stupid enough to cross him, and Pintel and Ragetti were easily scared off.

She kept her eyes on Groves when she could, though she could only see the back of him. She feared for him, hoping Jack wouldn't try to pull any more fast ones. Then again, she was willing to credit Jack should he follow through on the agreement.

Even if he did, though, the moment where she'd next encounter Lord Caldwell still loomed. Regardless of whether or not Jack was captured, she still dreaded what Caldwell would do with her-and what Groves would do once her agreement with him was made known. Even if Caldwell kept quiet about it, Groves was still bound to find out eventually.

Still, she found herself not willing to leave Port Royal once everything occurred-if she stood a chance of somehow remaining there. She had no desire to return to Tortuga, for it wouldn't feel the same without Groves. She knew she would look for him every night, and be disappointed when he would never appear again. But if Lord Caldwell's accusations and charges were still held against her, she could only guess what fate awaited her then.

Groves's body felt heavy with each step, and it wasn't only because of the heat and humidity. He had long ago realized he was first falling for Emma long before he had left Tortuga; he had sworn to himself he wouldn't involve her more than he had to, for what could a woman like her want with him? And he didn't mean a wench-he saw a beautiful, lonely, intelligent, spirited woman who deserved to be loved and live her own life. Scrounging among drunken, black-hearted men and selling herself was not how he thought anyone deserved to live-and certainly not Emma.

He knew his feelings were not born out of sympathy, either, but out of a need that bore into him every day. A need-a must-to protect her, watch over her, and share his life with her-that is, if she wanted that. He would never be as successful as, say Norrington, but he would see to it that she would be cared for and never be in wanting. Never before had he possessed these feelings towards a woman, but he wasn't sure what he would do with himself if those feelings were not returned.

He was aware that the navymen always caught the eyes of the women, but Groves saw it as a fantasy for them. All they saw was a uniform, no different than the mystical knights in shining armor. Beneath his uniform, he was merely a man. A man who was suddenly very vulnerable.

With great reluctance, Groves forced himself away from his hopes of the near future, and returned his focus to the task at hand. He was grateful to have the volcano as a reference at least, otherwise they would have been lost a long while ago.

However, he realized, he didn't remember how close or far away from the volcano the cave had been. Or worse, would the natives appear again? Or would they shy away from a larger group?

"Just where exactly did you and Emma make this fine discovery?" Jack's voice droned.

"You didn't require we disclose that, therefore you will have to trust me," Groves replied calmly.

"I'll trust you even more if you would be so kind…" Jack's voice trailed off as he reached out and slid his compass into Groves's hand. "I have a feeling you cannot remember the exact, pinpoint, targeted, bull's eye location," Jack explained, "therefore, I believe this may be of help to you."

They were walking slow enough so that Jack and Groves could continue their exchange, but talked in low enough tones so that even the most keen ear couldn't have heard every word.

Groves sighed, not sure whether to feel afraid or amused. "I'm willing to do things your way, Jack," he watched satisfaction fill Jack's face, and proceeded to open the compass. Groves's hand barely grazed the compass, and pulled away as he teased, "But how can it be of such use since it doesn't point north?"

Barbossa merely shook his head and continued walking as Jack the monkey watched the conversation, screeching a few times. None of the crewmen behind them were interested enough-or aware-to pay attention.

Jack's mouth threatened to break into his sly smile. "What is it you want most?"

The compass still in Groves's palm, Jack flipped open the compass for him this time, the needle spinning madly like a wheel before it staggered. Not until it stopped completely did Groves realize Jack had an ulterior motive, and his guard rose again, not sure what to expect or predict.

Sure enough, the needle wobbled to a stop as it pointed south, behind them. Groves stared at it, confused, but didn't turn his head to look behind them. Neither did Jack, though he instantly understood.

"Just as I thought," Jack teased before Groves could shut or hide the compass. He looked back up at Groves. "The kind of treasure that is the hardest to obtain-but can be the most rewarding."

Groves, not having missed Jack's tone, looked back up at him, not grasping yet. "Your compass is not pointing in the correct direction. I have no use or desire for the treasure I'm leading you to. I promise you, it will be found up ahead, but as I warned you, it is dangerous."

"All treasure has at least an ounce of danger behind it, but not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack droned. "Though I wonder, what is it that drives _you_ to pursue it?" Groves could only stare in confusion and open-mouthed at Jack as he continued, not pausing inbetween words. "Curiosity? Intrigue. Allure. Or could it be something else…lust, perhaps?"

Groves's eyes widened and his jaw clenched, now understanding what-who-Jack meant. He thrust the compass at Jack, not raising his voice and retaining his control as he firmly replied, "You won't speak that way of Emma."

Jack slid the compass from Groves's outstretched hand, the sly smile cracking across his face. "So it _is_ something worse than all of those I mentioned…That's the funny thing about treasure: it doesn't always realize it's being pursued until it hears the cry of its discoverer."

Groves remained silent, wondering how Jack could decipher his affections for Emma. He had only voiced them to Norrington, and now this pirate was reading through him like a piece of glass.

He did know now, more than ever, that he should voice his intentions to Emma before anyone else did. It didn't quite occur to him that other men would pursue her-and why wouldn't they?-though it was clear none of the men from the _Pearl_ had such intentions. Still, if he and Emma made it back to Port Royal and he could see her released and cleared, it wouldn't be long before others would try to snatch her away, regardless of their reasons.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack left the compass open in his palm, following its lead when he noticed Groves kept on the same path without glancing at the compass, so he knew they were on the right track.

Groves wondered to himself if it had been wise to go back through the plants, since he and Emma had emerged from a cave where it met the ice. As he thought about it, he realized following back through the ice field might have been just as difficult, for he wasn't sure where the ice cave they had trekked through had begun, or where it would be marked above ground. At least the volcano was at or near the island's center (it was fairly easy to figure out that much since it would be improbable to have the volcano near an island's edge).

Groves hadn't mentioned the natives yet, though. Even now he wondered if he and Emma had merely hallucinated or imagined them, since they had disappeared. Why wouldn't they have waited for him and Emma to reemerge somewhere, even wait to make sure their jump had killed them? And if he did warn Jack and Barbossa about them, and they didn't make an appearance…

Groves sighed and plunged anyway. "There is one warning I must give you."

"And what, pray tell, may that be?" Barbossa growled.

"We'll know for sure we're close when…the natives arrive," Groves explained. "The island is apparently inhabited."

Barbossa's face dripped with his impatience. "You failed to mention that earlier."

"I'm still in disbelief about them myself," Groves reminded himself to keep his voice steady. "They almost seemed…unreal. I cannot fathom how they've survived. There weren't many."

"Then I don't see a reason why we should fear them," Jack broke in confidently. "Visions you're not even sure were real. The heat can do strange things-they were probably mirages. Perhaps they can even lead us to it."

"If they haven't seen us already," Barbossa added. His eyes shifted to Groves. "Were they armed at all? Weapons of any kind?"

Groves shook his head. "No, but they do appear quite intimidating."

"Strength in numbers, lad," Barbossa rasped. "Intimidation smoothes when there are numbers present."

Groves relaxed inside for the present, relieved his warning didn't appear to anger or scare Jack and Barbossa. He and Emma still had a chance of getting off this island yet.


	30. Chapter 30

The day bore on, the heat and humidity not having eased. Groves had forced himself to keep on since Jack nor Barbossa gave an order to rest. The entire time he wished he could go to Emma, but he knew the brash action wouldn't do either one of them any good.

"Gents! Take a rest!" Barbossa suddenly barked, nearly making Groves jump.

"All right, men! Replenish yourselves!" Jack instantly added, trying to exude more authority.

The crewmen collapsed to the ground, wiping sweat from their brow and guzzling their canteens.

"You sure it's not much farther?" Barbossa grasped Groves's shoulder before he could even move.

Groves gave the most honest answer he could manage. "I don't believe so."

Barbossa's fingers tightened a bit. "We need certainty, lad."

Groves's eyes wandered to the volcano's peak that jutted above the treetops. It appeared to be the same distance as when Jack had pulled his trick with the compass. It should have been growing in size as they grew closer-then again, he remembered it didn't change size when he and Emma went on their first path, either. How could he really be sure?

He sighed and pointed. "As long as we keep heading towards that mountain, we shall find it."

Barbossa followed to where Groves's pointed. "The volcano that hasn't changed size."

Groves felt a bit relieved despite Barbossa's sarcastic tone. At least he knew he wasn't going crazy.

Barbossa leaned in once more. "You had better be certain, lad," he warned before releasing his shoulder and sauntering away.

Groves instantly turned to spot Emma, and saw her sitting on the ground among the others, her shoulders and head drooping with exhaustion. He wound his way through and sat himself at a safe distance next to her before plucking his canteen from his side.

She finally lifted her head when he held it out to her. She hesitated before taking it and silently downing a few sips.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Are you all right?" Groves asked.

Emma nodded as she watched him take his drinks. "Other than this blasted heat." Her mischievous glow lit up her face, lightening his spirits a bit. "Has Jack behaved?"

Groves gulped, recalling the incident with the compass. "Surprisingly, yes."

He could tell from her face she was amused, and he remained by her, though alert in case Jack or Barbossa summoned him again.

Yet he knew this might be his best chance. He took a deep breath before beginning. "There is something I must discuss with you after Jack releases us."

Her face changed, though he wasn't sure if it was curiosity or suspicion. "What is it?"

Groves's breath caught at the sight of her. Her hair was sticking to her neck, her face was tired, but she still looked beautiful to him. How could she not know how much her looks and actions affected him?

"It would be wise if I mentioned it later," Groves finally answered.

Emma wanted to push for more, but knew it was better if she waited like he said. He sounded so serious. What could he possibly need to discuss with her? Unless he had somehow perceived her bargain with Caldwell...

She sighed and nodded, and saw a bit of relief shine in his eyes, though that flicker of determination remained.

"Commodore!" Jack shouted, shaking Groves and Emma from staring at each other.

Groves gave her one last glance before reluctantly leaving her, her eyes following him as he did.

Jack's face told Groves he had concocted something else. "I'm curious. How is it that you and the Admiral Norrington stumbled upon this island of Atlantis?"

Groves's heart raced, his blood running cold as his fear for Emma rose. "Our superior had a map," he replied slowly. The last thing he needed was to reveal Emma's part in it or be caught in his words.

"That's interesting. How did he come across one? As far as I know," Jack reached into his coat and drew out the map he tore from the navigational charts, "this is the only map that exists of it. It makes sense to assume so, considering I have not heard tales of other pirates and buccaneers and fortune seekers searching for it-and I'm sure you know how fast word travels in the pirate world."

_*Make it so that it isn't a lie…*_ Groves told himself. As long as it made sense to Jack, that would be enough. Unless he made it obvious, Jack wouldn't know of any missing details.

"My superior is aware of that. He has his ways. You can use your imagination for that," he added, hoping that would suffice.

Jack's eyes narrowed, though Groves wasn't sure if it was in concentration or skepticism.

"Then how is it that Miss Emma is in your possession?" Jack's voice wisped.

Groves tried to prevent his emotions from showing on his face. He should have known her appearance would make Jack suspicious. Yet how much could-or should-he reveal to Jack that was necessary, and wouldn't endanger Emma?

"She was brought to Port Royal," was all he dared to offer at first. If Jack wanted more, he would have to ask, though Groves wasn't sure how he'd answer if Jack asked who. Groves still didn't know the man's name.

He did ask, though. "On what charges?"

Jack's collectiveness made Groves's heart thunder. He was sure Jack could hear it or see the pulse beneath his vest and coat.

"I suppose they are under the category of piracy," Jack guessed, his voice airy. "And the Commodore, being placed over her, has lost his heart to fair lady, and hopes to be her savior."

Groves's face remained tight as he gulped, daring to look Jack in the face. He was afraid of what Jack would accuse him of if he didn't.

Jack met his gaze, both of them silent for a few more moments before a slight breeze rustled the plants, the air carrying the soft chant. Groves's heart jumped before thundering harder against his chest as the familiar vocals met his ears.

Apparently, all had heard it, everyone glancing around and up as they rose from the ground. Emma stood still, her body feeling stiff and heavy with fright.

Jack's face read amusement as Groves heard him whisper, "'Fire and Ice/Water and Wind.'"

Groves looked at him. "What?"

Jack finally tucked the map back into his coat, the chant quietly wisping again on the wind. "It's all on the map. 'Day and Night/Swept into the Sea…Fire and Ice/Water and Wind…'"

Groves and the others continued glancing around, waiting for something to appear as the chant continued on the breeze.

His thoughts raced, trying to decipher what Jack had just revealed. How much did it all mean?

_*'Day and Night/Swept into the Sea…'*_

The island had remained surfaced for more than a day. He and Emma had spent the night here, and so far it hadn't given any inclination that it would disappear. Yet they had come upon it after the storm. Before the sky had darkened during the turmoil, he had seen no indication of land, and they hadn't sailed very far in the storm. Even if they had been thrown off course, surely even a bit of this island would have been visible-and it wasn't. Not that he recalled, anyway.

_*"Fire and Ice…Water and Wind…'*_

The ice was easy: there was an ice field on the island. Wind: was it the chant carried on the breeze? Did it mean the water and wind during the storm? Or did the water signify the waterfall he and Emma had jumped past, which had swept them into the cave near the treasure trove? But then what about the wind?

What about the fire? The only fire he and Emma had encountered was the one they built last night…

The breeze rustled the plants again, some of the _Pearl_'s crewmen gasping and moaning with uneasiness. Not even Jack or Barbossa gave orders just now.

Groves's eyes fell on Emma, and he instinctly moved towards her, but his shoulder was grasped by Jack.

"You're not running away from us, now," he said without even looking at him.

A few moments later, the chanting stopped, and the breeze ceased as quickly as it came. The silence felt loud.

"What was that?" Ragetti wondered aloud. "What was it saying?"

As if in reply, the plants rustled again, causing them to jump and turn. It was only a few plants in a certain area, and they quickly stilled.

Within a few moments, however, armed men emerged from behind the foliage, and the swords and bayonets were aimed at Jack and his men.

"Ah, so the Admiral did plan to join us," Jack Sparrow added sarcastically.

The Royal Navy fleet surrounded Jack and the others in a circle, though none of the pirates made any movements to retrieve their weapons yet.

Groves's eyes flew around for Emma, and spotted her near Gibbs, though he couldn't dare to move for her yet. Should a battle ensue, he would see he moved her to safety first.

"Jack Sparrow," a complacent voice sounded behind him.

Jack's face fell as his eyes rose towards the heavens before he turned to the voice. "Oh, bugger, it's _Captain_. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Lord Caldwell stood nearby, his face smug. Jack hated him already-not that he ever liked loyal members of the East India Trading Company to begin with…

"We finally meet," Caldwell greeted.

"So you're the newest addition to Port Royal's legacy?" Jack asked.

"And you shall be soon, as well," Caldwell retorted. His eyes briefly scanned the crowd. "It was not an easy task tracking you down," his voice dropped lower, "but soon I shall feel the need to celebrate."

Emma held back a gasp as she cringed inside, knowing the comment was meant for her even though he hadn't looked at her.

Caldwell barely turned his head to Norrington, who stood armed and focused nearby. "Admiral…"

Groves felt his heart lift upon seeing his friend, though he wondered how in the world he and Emma would be taken from Jack's grasp. Jack wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Sir-" Norrington began in a calm but wary tone.

"Admiral…" Caldwell quickly warned, still confident.

Suddenly, Jack the monkey screeched, and it either distracted the navy men for long enough or acted as a signal for the pirates, for a battle ensued within those quick moments.

The men who had the bayonet rifles fired their shot, very few hitting their target. They quickly joined the other men in drawing out their swords and crossing the steel with the pirates.

Jack had thrust Groves from his grip in the battle's first moments, throwing him off-guard.

Groves regained his balance without falling over, and quickly unsheathed his own sword, fighting off any attacker while looking for Emma. His blood raged with fear and determination, hoping to reach her and whisk her to safety before she was harmed since she was unarmed.

Norrington fought with his calm determination, successfully warding off opponents while keeping his eye out for Groves. He saw him, and noticed he was trying to carve his way to Emma.

Murtogg and Mullroy fought, but not with as much heart, hoping some of the navy men wouldn't recognize them from their Port Royal days. The battle was bittersweet for them just now.

By the time Groves reached Emma, he saw she had found her way to the sidelines, avoiding any kind of assault.

"Emma!" he cried to her before approaching her.

She saw him as he stumbled to her, his hands grasping her shoulders, being careful of his sword making any contact. "Are you all right?"

"For now," she managed to say. "I don't know how to handle a sword, and my pistol is-"

He stopped her, remembering their excursion had left the gunpowder useless in both their pistols. "Just stay away from the scuffle for right now. Run if anything should happen! I can't bear to have anything happen to you!"

For once, Emma was struck speechless. "What?"

Groves realized what he had just confessed to her, and his chest and shoulders heaved in reply since he couldn't find the right words.

A sudden movement behind him shook Emma from her daze. "Theo!"

Her scream and broken eye contact caused Groves to turn his head to look behind him, only to see a blurred figure sweeping in towards him.

Groves shoved Emma away and turned the rest of his body, aiming his sword to ward off the assailant. The collision jarred him, his jaw and teeth clenching as he grunted before shoving the other man off.

The man stumbled backwards a few steps, but not intimidated away.

Groves then recognized the man. "Woodrow?"

He was still confused as Woodrow came at him again, Groves still able to ward him off. Emma watched in fright, desperately wishing more than ever she could attack Woodrow herself. Some yards away, Norrington pushed away another opponent and stared at the new spectacle, his confusion and defense rising as he recognized Lord Caldwell's man attacking Groves.

Norrington wove his way through the chaos and clinking swords to reach his friend, hoping to reach them in time.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, shaking a few men off balance who quickly refocused after being taken advantage of by their opponent. It rumbled a few more times, each new set making the ground shudder more than the last.

Then an explosion cracked through the air like a roaring thunderclap, briefly distracting some, though it was quickly forgotten about until the same sound shot through the air again and was accompanied by more rumbles.

The skirmish halted, the men frozen in place, if not shaken to the ground.

The ground wobbled again, followed by some hissing and crackling noises.

Like a few others, Woodrow took advantage of this distraction once it settled, flying at Groves in hopes of catching him off-guard.

Emma screamed, and Groves blocked with his sword just in time, bracing his boots before thrusting Woodrow off and able to stand straight. They clashed and crossed swords several more times before in one quick movement, Woodrow kicked one of Groves's legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground.

During these few moments, the crackling noises resumed and grew louder as parts of the ground split apart, puffs of smoke hissing upwards for a brief moment before dissipating. Some unsuspecting and unaware men fell into them, plummeting into the ground below.

Groves grunted, hitting the ground hard before watching his sword get kicked from his hand a moment later, and a blade whistling to a stop near his face.

Groves looked up and met his eyes, but then saw Woodrow knocked to the side as Emma's body collided with his. She fell onto the ground next to him, but before he could come back at her, Norrington's sword sparked his, forcing Woodrow to fight a new opponent.

Emma was at Groves's side instantly after grabbing his sword, glad Norrington was able to help.

Groves lifted himself to a sitting position, Emma kneeling by him. Their eyes met for a moment before they watched Norrington and Woodrow engage in their fight.

Groves barely had the chance to rise himself to a standing position, as the explosion sounded again, some turning to see red and orange liquid fire spurt into the sky. The battling stopped, all eyes turned toward the angry mountain.

Groves's mind clicked, remembering the same emissions the night of the storm. What they had seen was the volcano's eruption. _*Fire and Ice…Water and Wind…*_

No sooner did the volcano erupt its first lava into the air that the ground beneath them rumbled violently and gave away, every last one of them screaming and falling. As they all fell into the darkness, the ground that had supported them dissipated into thin air, leaving them to plummet into dark waters below.


	31. Chapter 31

**Yes, my lovelies, I'm back from a relaxing trip to the tropics and now assuring you that I'll be updating more - if I can keep it posted in my memory - but I shall try my hardest! Thanks to everyone who is still following, reading, reviewing, etc., etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The world swept into slow motion once the ground broke apart and dissipated, everyone flailing and screaming as they plummeted. The sunlight poked through the broken ground a bit here and there, providing a bit of light as they continued to fall. Some dropped face first, some nearly sideways with their bodies floating into another position, others backwards, leaving their only view to be of the above world shrinking above them. Even as they screamed or yelped, the air seemed very still at first, their cries temporarily swallowed.

The volcano erupted nothing more once the ground broke apart and vanished, lying in wait for its next tantrum.

After several seconds (though it felt much longer to them), the silence soon thundered with everyone's screams and yelps, some ending their cries once their bodies hit the water and submerged, gasping once they resurfaced and avoiding being fallen on.

Fortunately, no one collided with anyone, landing just far enough apart, though many fell close together. The water was deep enough to catch them and allow them to resurface, but not shallow enough to harm them with their fall or allow them to gain a foothold once they resurfaced.

The pirates and Royal Navymen gasped the air once their bodies shot back out of the water, quickly finding a slick shore made of rock. Pools of light poured in from above them from where they fell as well as other areas. The pewter rock didn't make the caves entirely dark, but was amply shaded where the sunlight didn't hit.

Groves's arms slapped the water when he resurfaced as he inhaled the longest breath of his life. His body sank enough for him to tread water, and spotted the men helping their own onto the rocky shore.

His heart sank as he recognized where they were. This place closely resembled the caves he and Emma had been in not too long ago, though he knew they weren't in the same entrance. How would they escape now? Would they all happen upon the treasure? Who knew what would happen then. Or would they follow the wrong path and get lost in the maze?

Groves turned this way and that, looking for Emma. His heart lept when he saw Norrington helping her onto shore, the other comrades either helping others as well or collapsed on their stomachs in exhaustion.

He swam for them, his blood turning cold when he recalled the last few minutes. It had all happened quickly, but he was sure he had put the pieces together correctly. Woodrow was the man who had brought Emma to Port Royal, and was likely the man who had followed him while he was in Tortuga. Emma had never given his name, but that it was the same man who had followed him. Groves knew he was jumping to conclusions, but why else would Woodrow have attacked him, and then fought with Norrington when Norrington protected him from Woodrow?

If that much were true, _why_ was Woodrow malicious towards him at all, and was Lord Caldwell aware of his man's behavior? Was it possible he was keeping a secret from Lord Caldwell?

"Groves," Norrington and a couple others greeted him as they helped him further onto the shore, seeing that he was alright but a little shaken.

"Thank you," Groves barely whispered before going straight to Emma, who was still standing but out of the way.

She saw him approach and wanted to run to him and embrace him, but thought the better of it. There was no telling how his comrades and friend would react. She didn't want to put him in a bad position.

To her surprise, though, his hands tenderly gripped her shoulders, and in a gentle voice asked, "Are you all right?"

She could only nod. She wanted to make sure the same of him, but couldn't bring herself to speak. She felt a strange pang inside her, though-despite everything she had endured these last few months, she found it odd how he always ensured her state.

Jack Sparrow glanced around him in a daze, his men coughing and sputtering as they pulled themselves ashore.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" he muttered to himself, his dreadlocks and clothes still dripping.

He took his hat that someone had handed to him and turned it over, water spilling out in a fine puddle. He then took out his compass and, making sure he wasn't the center of attention, flipped it open and waited. Once the needle teetered to a stop, his eyes peered in its direction. Before him lay a pathway. A bit narrow for the entire group to poke through, but still a pathway. Even if he pointed himself in a different direction, the needle remained the same.

"Hmm," he moaned curiously as he raised his eyebrows.

Now, what to do about this Caldwell and the Royal men?

It only took a few moments for the wheels to turn in his head, and he smiled slyly once it hit him.

He went over to Gibbs, since he was standing the closest. "Gibbs, I have a proposition for you. An order, more likely."

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Should anything happen soon, instruct the men to push their way towards my direction. Spread the word quietly." He held his finger to his lips before sauntering away. Gibbs was a bit confused, but obeyed anyway.

Once both parties had their men on shore, several comrades whispered to each other what was to happen now, though no one actually voiced the options: fight again? Combine forces until they reached the outside? Somehow take Jack and his men prisoners for now and somehow escort them back to the _Endurance_-provided proper repairs had been made?

Unbeknownst to the Royal Navymen, Caldwell had already devised a plan to Woodrow, and hoped for the best.

"Well, _Captain_ Sparrow," Caldwell spat. "What do you propose we do now?"

"Now? I didn't realize I had proposed anything in the first place. And besides, _Lord_ Caldwell, doesn't the decision rest on the man with the highest title? As far as I can see, you're the highest among us."

Jack's men, even Barbossa, kept quiet, actually curious where Jack was going with this. No doubt they would need to be ready to fight again, but not yet.

"And the decision is to lay it to the next in-command of the other party," Caldwell retorted.

Norrington calmly began to stride over to Caldwell, but Caldwell held up his hand before he reached him. Norrington had no choice but to stop.

"Lord Caldwell," Norrington whispered harshly.

Groves used his body to block Emma, his guard and uncertainty rising. "Do the same as earlier if needed," he whispered in as low a voice as possible, hoping to prevent an echo.

"Lord Caldwell, I must protest," Norrington whispered more harshly when Caldwell didn't respond or acknowledge him.

Jack dared to saunter forward, his hands moving in their snake-like pattern, his wet boots squishing on the stone floor. "I'd listen to the Admiral if I were you. You never know when a man like me is going to do something incredibly…stupid."

And with that, Jack snatched the nearest navyman's sword and shoved him away, prompting the rest to unsheathe theirs. Again, a battle ensued.

Groves led Emma to what seemed a safe area, and ordered her to stay put and as hidden as possible, despite her protests. To his comfort, Woodrow didn't come at him-at least not yet-but he kept a watchful eye on Emma should he head for her. It pained Groves to no end to have to leave her, but he knew he had to. He tried to remain nearby with his quick battles, but when an opponent led him away, he tried to somehow find his way back to make sure she was all right.

Jack fought with whichever opponent he came in contact with. What he hoped they wouldn't figure out too quickly, was that he was trying to lead the battle through the pathway his compass had pointed to. It was a stretch, but more likely than proposing the plan to the stubborn Lord Caldwell.

To his pleasure, Gibbs had apparently gotten word around, for it seemed to be working.

To Jack's surprise, though, the pathway he had seen wasn't as narrow as he thought. Actually, it seemed the cave grew wider as they went, with no hint of narrow passageways at all. No wonder it seemed easy to "lure" the Navymen. They probably weren't even aware of the changing environment.

To avoid crowding and collision, some of the crewmen from the _Pearl_ fought the Navymen and led them in alternate directions, still able to see their comrades, but appearing to have found pathways that led them in the same direction. Though it seemed the caves were very closed in, a closer look revealed they actually went deeper, an illusion accomplished with the stalactites, stalagmites, and columns that blended in with the walls beyond.

Emma hid behind rocks as the battle moved, feeling helpless without any type of weapon to help or defend herself, not even a loose rock to throw. None of the pirates had come at her anyway. She was probably still a comrade in their eyes, if not harmless. It was Woodrow she worried about, but luckily he proved to be a favorite target among the pirates, so he remained occupied.

She spotted Groves, watching him in desperation as he fought off his opponents, one after the other. When a new opponent found him, she would lose him for a moment or two amidst the scuffle, then quickly spot him again.

The cave they were all in yawned open, flowstone draping and marking the walls, yet the chamber wasn't enormous. It resembled a maze of pathways and cutouts like the others.

The pirates continued pushing their way with the Navymen, keeping their eye on Jack to see where he went so they could subtly follow suit. What they didn't realize was that their troops now formed a semi-circle in the mazes they fought in.

Suddenly, the volcano rumbled again, shaking the walls and the ground, making some of the men stumble backwards. A glow appeared behind some of the men. It wasn't bright, only appeared as though more sunlight had somehow poked its way in again. Though no one voiced it, it wasn't hard to determine it was possible they were less than a few miles from the volcano's base.

The volcano rumbled again, this time more violently, and it shook everyone off their feet as they all fell again, stumbling forward or backward through small and short passageways. Tiny rocks fell here and there from the impact of the rumble, the entire cave making an earsplitting groan.

The men and Emma cried out in the violent cave as they all tumbled again, this time landing in a larger, brighter chamber. They were all taken by surprise that they all landed in the same chamber within a few feet of each other, but their surroundings silenced them all.


	32. Chapter 32

The skirmish long forgotten, the pirates and Navymen slowly dragged themselves to their feet as they gazed at the large chamber before them, the passageways they occupied leading to the room as it yawned open.

The ceiling was hard to determine, for the treasure stacked high and bulked from the sides. The same jade, sapphire, jasper, diamonds, rubies, and emeralds Groves and Emma had seen still lay as they remembered it. The ropes and chains of pearl, gold, and silver still draped about here and there. The trinkets of fine pottery, jars, statues, and coins still lay scattered about the cave. All remained untouched, just as Groves and Emma had left it, including the large sapphire that had enticed Emma the first time.

Groves narrowed his eyes as he stared around the room, his heart beating. It was as though he was seeing this room again for the first time. It all looked new to him, filling him with fresh awe.

Barbossa was amazed, but curious, noticing the ends of the room were undistinguished. He didn't care about the ceiling, but the walls and where it all ended. Pools of sunlight funneled in in random spots, though the majority of the trove seemed alit with the gold and glare. As he focused his gaze, he noticed that the walls were merely illusions, stretching back farther than he could determine with his own eyes. The room appeared smaller than it really was because of the surrounding low-hanging stalactites and dimmer areas of the caves, giving the false illusion of a more closed-in space. How far back did the treasure trove extend, he wondered.

Norrington and the Navymen gaped in wonder, having never seen anything like this. Though he knew he hadn't seen every area on the map, some of the treasures didn't resemble the cultures he had seen or heard descriptions of-who knew what kind of people left this behind. How did it all get here? And how had no one else found it yet?

Caldwell was filled with awe…and greed. Finally, he had reached the treasure of Atlantis. He hadn't been too sure what to expect to find there, but he hadn't imagined something this vast! Only a handful would be enough to give him the power he coveted, though he saw no point in taking only that much…

He smiled smugly to himself, Woodrow seeing it from the corner of his eye. Now, once Jack and the others were in Caldwell's custody, he could loot this trove and properly celebrate as he had planned…

Everyone seemed to snap from their stupor within those brief, initial moments, and rushed for the treasure.

Though it was only a moment, Groves snapped from his daze and remembered he and Emma's encounter here. His heart began thumping when he realized the skeletons they had uncovered last time were nowhere to be seen.

He was about to shout his warning, but before anyone could lay a finger on the treasure, the cave shook again. Some retained their balance, others grasped low-hanging stalactites or high-jutting stalagmites. A nervous groan swept through the group as the chant sounded with the quake. To Groves's surprise and relief, none of the treasure touched anyone, despite some of it sliding from the impact.

Gibbs' gazed warily around the cave. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm sayin' it: the treasure's cursed."

"Just don't touch anything!" Groves interjected. "We should all find a way out, but whatever you do, don't touch anything!"

"So this _is_ what you found!" Jack chimed in. "How did I know? And what proof do you have of the treasure's dismal quality?"

Groves stood silent, feeling all eyes on him. "It isn't real," he replied slowly.

Brief snickers and laughter echoed in the cave, its owners indistinguishable.

His sword still drawn, Jack used the blade to hook a chain of pearls, his eyes not leaving Groves. He noticed Groves and Emma jerk a bit when his sword hit the pearls.

"Then we must all have very vivid imaginations, because I spy with my little eye on my sword, a chain of pure…white…pearls," Jack retorted, stepping closer to Groves. He held out the rope still dangling at the end of his sword. "Would you like to touch them to prove they are not real? I do find it odd that for all of this being imaginary, you have already warned us not to touch any of it, for clearly you see what we see."

Groves backed away from it as though it were a snake that would strike at any given moment if he made sudden movements, Norrington and the others watching with curious eyes.

Jack remained in his position for a few more moments, then withdrew his sword from Groves. "Very well, then."

He flicked his sword, sending the pearls flying through the air, heading for Gibbs. By instinct, Gibbs reached up to grab them, and caught them, the pearls having flown too fast for anyone else to have lunged for them, though that didn't stop several pairs of greedy hands trying to grasp them in mid-flight.

Immediately, Gibbs yelped and back away, the pearls having turned into a small snake which quickly hissed and slithered before suddenly vanishing. Several other pirates and Navymen saw it, too, and reacted similarly, while others remained silent, seeing only a chain of pearls tangled on the ground. Norrington, Groves, and Emma, though not close to each other or the rejected pearls, stiffened upon hearing the faint hiss.

But apparently, not everyone had seen or heard the ordeal. Others from both parties rushed at the treasure again, ignoring protests and greedy shoves.

Once again, chaos ensued. Some recoiled from their treasure upon it changing into symbols of evil or death-snakes, skeletons, parts of skeletons, spiders-all but the skeletal remains of treasure seekers past vanishing into thin air once transformed. To others' eyes, however, no change occurred with the treasure, and became free game.

Emma tried to push her way to Groves, who tried helplessly to lure away his comrades or even some of the pirates. At one point, she nearly lost her balance and slipped. She grabbed a jutting stalagmite just in time, her heart thudding against her chest when she looked down and saw what she stepped in. Below her lay a puddle of water. She lifted her head and glanced around the cave at the floor, spotting a few more dotted about. These puddles hadn't been there when they first came in, had they?

Pintel and Ragetti yelped and jumped as they wiped the disappearing spiders from their limbs, meeting each others' gaze and shouting at each other.

Caldwell ordered some of the Navymen to gather as much as possible for his Majesty, whatever they could manage to carry back to the _Endurance_. More than a few, however, recoiled from it when the coins and trinkets and jewels disintegrated into skeletal remains of bleached bone and tattered clothing.

Caldwell was able to pocket some without any trouble, though, and barked orders at the pale-faced men, despite their attempts at explanation. Norrington approached the men once Caldwell went back to his task, silently ordering them to arm themselves and prepare for a break once everyone else was gathered.

Norrington and Groves knew it may be next to impossible to gather the pirates and find a way out of here, but perhaps they could worry about that after they emerged from the caves.

Her eyes still on Groves, Emma continued pressing her way to him, but was grabbed by Woodrow.

She gasped and struggled under his tight grip. "Don't go too far, missy. Lord Caldwell may still have use for you-"

Behind him, Groves struck Woodrow on the back of his head with his pistol, knocking him to the ground and prompting a yelp from Emma. Before she could further react, Groves grabbed her and pulled her with him.

The cave rumbled again, nearly knocking everyone to the ground as they cried out. Groves and Emma regained their balance, and she stopped as he pulled her again.

"Theodore! The water!" Emma cried. A puddle had drastically grown; this time the entire floor was covered with barely an inch of water.

His chest heaved as he exhaled, the cries of the other men and scrambles of some still pouring through the treasure drowning out as he recalled what Jack had quoted from the map. Did this explain the water? What was happening?

Barbossa had already ordered some of the pirates to escape, Jack rounding up the others. It hadn't been hard, seeing that miraculously most had seen the treasure for what it really was, and had screamed aloud about the curse.

Now the Navymen noticed the rising water, too. Jack looked down and splashed the water with his boot like a curious child.

_*'Day and Night…Swept into the Sea…'*_

Jack understood almost instantly, remembering what Gibbs had said about the legend of Atlantis. The gods had drowned the island and its people, either from jealousy of its wealth or as punishment for greed. He lifted his head, his eyes widened.

"Heh," Jack whimpered and began running on tiptoe through the inch-high water.

"Time to go, the island is sinking," he sang as he ran past his men. As if on cue, the men looked down at the floor once Jack flew past them, and saw the water.

"It _is_ sinking!" the shout rang throughout the chamber.

Emma, Groves, Norrington, and the Navymen heard it too after they noticed the water. Woodrow slowly came to, holding his head and noticing the water he was now laying in.

"Lord Caldwell!" Norrington shouted, ordering the men out. He told them to follow the pirates, hoping Jack would use his compass-and that it would be accurate.

Woodrow turned his head towards Norrington's voice, and was able to spot Groves with Emma, running for Norrington. They quickly came into focus.

"Admiral! You and the men haul some of this away! As much as you can take back to the ship!" Caldwell shouted.

Then he spotted Groves and Emma. "Look what I can have! I'll ensure you all get your fair share!" His eyes fell on Emma. "We can celebrate our wealth!"

Groves didn't miss Caldwell's attention on Emma, but she yanked Groves's arm to run after the others.

Woodrow's focus came back to him, and he slowly reached for his pistol. No sooner had he removed it from its holster that he realized the rising water had wetted it before he came to. He tried to fire it, but only a metal click sounded.

Norrington rushed towards Lord Caldwell after Groves and Emma left. As much as his dislike for this man was rising, he knew the rule of not leaving comrades behind involved those you didn't particularly care for.

"Lord Caldwell, we must leave, now!" Norrington grabbed Caldwell by the arms.

It took some effort, since Caldwell obviously wanted to grab more treasure. Woodrow watched for a bit before sighing in defeat and coming to the Admiral's rescue. If Woodrow knew his superior, some of it was pocketed already.

"Sir, we must leave!" Norrington barked. "The water is rising!"

With Caldwell in a daze, Norrington and Woodrow miraculously dragged Caldwell from the cave, soon able to catch up with the others.


	33. Chapter 33

**I know, I'm terrible! I'm sorry for not updating sooner like I promised. Summer and internships have got me wound up. So here are some chapters of peace!**

To everyone's surprise-except Jack's-it didn't take long for them all to emerge from the caves. The ground outside wasn't damp yet like the insides of the caves, but the island was in disarray.

The volcano still growled and shook the island in spurts, shooting red lava into the air. The trees and plants swayed, the ice grumbled, the sand in the desert whipped through the air, and a harsh breeze rustled.

As soon as both parties reached the fresh air, several Navymen took the initiative of calling attention to Jack and the pirates, the other Navymen following suit once they emerged.

"By order of his Majesty, you are to be taken into our custody and stand trial for your actions," one man shouted, though no one was sure who exactly.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the drawn swords, while Barbossa sighed with boredom as the pirates pointed their swords as well, neither party having resheathed them in the cave.

The steel whistled and clanged as the Navymen battled the pirates once again, more Navymen joining their comrades once they appeared from the cave.

"Calypso, come to our aid if we are still in your favor!" Barbossa shouted as he continued to fight.

As soon as he had finished, a coarse wind with a thin sheet of rain blew across the island, making the air cold and misty. The pirates and Navymen continued fighting, though the rain and wind had briefly distracted them. The rain did make it difficult to see at times, though.

Groves and Emma emerged from the cave during Barbossa's cry, Groves stretching his arm infront of Emma, ready to aim his sword.

He felt Emma grab his arm insistently. "No, don-"

Groves interrupted her before she could finish. "Stay here until I fetch you. I need to-"

Just then Norrington emerged with Caldwell and Woodrow, and Groves felt Emma's hand tense on his arm. He turned his head to see her face grow hard-but he didn't miss the fear in her eyes. He tried to hide his own surprise and alarm as well when he followed her eyesight.

During this ordeal, Jack cried out, "X marks the spot!"

Gibbs' eyes widened, the first to hear the new plan. His lips curled in anticipation as he passed it on. "X marks the spot, men!"

The pirates soon heard the new order, and instantly took heed.

Meanwhile, Norrington saw Groves and Emma. Without shouting, he firmly commanded, "Commodore, guard the prisoner! We must find a way to rally the pirates and get back to the _Endurance_!"

As if on cue, the pirates had encircled the Navymen, manipulating them into a crisscross pattern. At Jack and Barbossa's shout, the Navymen were lunged at, causing them to collide with each other and tumble, entangling their formation as the pirates scattered. The pirates used this opportunity to disappear in a flash through the thickening mist, but not without Jack mocking a slight bow before taking off.

Norrington's body jerked, still holding up a dazed Caldwell. Groves moved forward a bit, but Norrington's voice stopped him.

"Commodore, stay with the prisoner! Come on, men, get up!"

No sooner had Norrington shouted his order did the rain fall a bit harder. He looked down at the ground, noting it was much muddier than possible, even with the rain. Glancing at the water level around the plants proved it.

Norrington's jaw clenched, but not in anger at his men. Reluctantly, he shouted over the wind, "We must get to the _Endurance_!"

The men glanced around frantically, the breeze dying down, then suddenly picking back up again.

"But, Admiral-"

"To the _Endurance_, men!" Norrington ordered. He seethed at Jack getting away, but he worried more about his men's safety.

One of the lieutenants took out his own compass and consulted it.

"Admiral!" he shouted, pointing in their desired direction.

Norrington met Woodrow's eyes, and, after ordering another officer to take his place to help Woodrow, joined the front to lead the way.

As Norrington did this, Groves leaned as close as possible to Emma and whispered to her, "Stay close to me."

She heard despite the wind and rain, and was happy to oblige. Groves mentally reminded himself to make sure she was warmed up as soon as they were boarded. He thought about draping his coat over her, but it was too wet to do her any good.

The rain died down completely as the island shook again, an earsplitting clap thundered from the volcano, and the ground was slushier than ever.

"Hurry men!" Norrington shouted, breaking the group into a run.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As the group dashed against the wind, the chant floated through the air again, sounding just as clear as it had been without the elements. They didn't dare slow down, though that didn't prevent them from glancing around and their hearts racing. Groves and Emma glanced at each other, though, realizing the chant sounded different this time.

Whether it was coincidental or result of the chant, they emerged on the shore just moments later, the _Endurance_ close by, with a skivvy rowing towards the shore. Several men stopped rowing and waved their arms at them. The waves were very calm, giving no indication of the rain that had filled the air only minutes before.

Norrington brought them all to a halt, trying to decide the best way. The island was sinking, and who knew how long before the rain poured again and the waves followed.

He glanced at all of them, making sure Woodrow and the other officer were still secure with Lord Caldwell, who seemed to be coming to.

"We'll have to swim for it!" he said apologetically yet firmly. He shouted to the skivy, "Head back to the ship!"

In a flurry, they all waded in and headed for the boat, the skivvy following. Shadows of the rest still on deck scurried about, faint shouts of orders barely audible. When the first ones neared the ship, ropes slapped the water for them to climb up or grab onto, rope ladders being unraveled as well.

Groves swam with Emma, leading them to one of the rope ladders. When they reached it, he had her go up first, and climbed up closely behind.

It was obvious the tide had roughened as they neared the ship, and some noticed the storm clouds were rolling back in, connecting to form one large mass from the rain clouds that had scattered the sky just minutes before.

Norrington had long since climbed back onto the ship, barking orders while staying nearby to wait for Groves to appear. He approached the rail he saw Emma climb over, Groves following as he had guessed.

"Lower and tighten the sails!" Norrington shouted again before turning to Groves and Emma. He noticed Groves's strange demeanor, understanding instantly that something was wrong.

"Don't let Woodrow below if you can help it," Groves urged, his voice barely above a whisper.

Norrington noticed how his friend's arm was wrapped about her protectively, though others could interpret it as guarding her since she was still prisoner and his duty. He knew he couldn't get an explanation now.

He nodded firmly, unlatched the key ring from his side, and replied in a low voice, "Get her below."

Groves strode away with Emma, and Norrington returned to his orders with the men, keeping an eye out for Woodrow and Lord Caldwell. Once he saw them, he rushed to Caldwell's side, relieved that Woodrow followed.

"Lord Caldwell, another storm is brewing," he reported, leading them both to Caldwell's quarters. "I insist you barricade yourself in your quarters until I retrieve you. It will not be safe for you or your man." He met Woodrow's eyes. "Stay with him and see to him."

He doubted Woodrow would heed the order, but to his surprise, Woodrow remained stoic and gave a simple nod before escorting him inside.

A slithery object winding from Caldwell's pocket caught Norrington's eye before Caldwell proceeded through his door.

"Sir!" he cried out as he yanked the creature from the pocket without thinking twice.

The skinny snake hissed as it plopped onto the deck, though with it Norrington had pulled out several more snakes that had entwined themselves with it. The one he had touched disappeared, the others slithering and hissing on the deck. Norrington was about to toss them away with a thrust of his boot, but they too disintegrated before his toe could even touch them.

Norrington looked up, his eyes slightly larger. Caldwell returned a stern glare, and Woodrow coaxed him inside to break the silence.

Norrington left the door once it closed, determined to keep it within his eyesight no matter where he ended up on the decks during the storm.

The volcano heaved once more, red and orange lava spewing into the air as the island slowly sank, the waters whirling and churning. Finally, it disappeared beneath the tempestuous waters, taking its secrets and treasure with it as the skies darkened and the storm cracked through the sky.

The storm and tide pulled at the _Endurance_, and when several crewmen, including Norrington, stared at the island when it disappeared, their hearts raced at the sight, then dropped when they saw the _Black Pearl_ was nowhere in sight.


	34. Chapter 34

Though the storm was much harsher when the island had appeared, it was mild and very short once Atlantis disappeared back into the depths. The _Endurance_ hadn't tossed, turned, and shifted, nor were there any injuries or men thrown overboard. The rain had poured for a few more minutes once the island vanished, then it stopped, the seas calmed, and a sufficient wind had continued to blow.

But Norrington knew they couldn't afford to go after Jack. Not now. It was best to return to Port Royal and send another ship after him. Even if they stopped at the ports they had been to at the beginning of their journey, they wouldn't be able to stock enough to get them past this point. Or, if worse came to worse, wait for word when he returned to Tortuga once again. That port was every pirate's poison apple.

So Norrington gave the order to set sail for home. He was reluctant to have Jack slip away again-even though Jack was gone by the time Atlantis vanished, how he would never know-but he was more than happy to return home to an undoubtedly anxious wife. Norrington was more than happy to be seeing her again as well.

That thought sparked other matters. He and Groves had to be wary of Woodrow, now. He was still baffled at why Woodrow had confronted Groves in the battle before the volcano erupted. That was the first malicious act Norrington had witnessed from Caldwell's servant. What was the explanation behind it?

Norrington couldn't help but suspect it had something to do with Emma. What, though? Groves hadn't reported anything to him. Neither could he guess what Woodrow could possibly want of Emma. She had already proven her value of her capture by revealing Jack's quest to find Atlantis. And he knew it wasn't obvious; if that were the case there were plenty other ports with brothels Woodrow could visit if he so wished.

He then realized Groves probably hadn't had time to fetch a blanket to warm her up. He doubted there were any spare clothes onboard, so they had to take extra care in preventing her from getting sick. Norrington took it upon himself to take one down to the brig himself; it also gave him an excuse to retrieve the key ring from Groves, and find out any necessary information.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You don't wish to be caught, do you?"

Emma waited for Groves to unlock the door to her new cell and put her in it while trying to hide her shivers. The cell she had occupied before the storm still needed its door replaced, since she had dislodged it to escape during the storm. Now Groves stood stiffly by her new door, unable to bring himself to go through with it again.

Emma was slightly touched, and curious why and how this had grown so difficult for him. Yet she also felt guilty, for she still felt responsible for him getting caught in this position.

He turned to glance at her previous cell. When they had entered, he had noticed the door was missing, and leaned up against a wall; no doubt it was placed there when the men who remained onboard cleaned up after the storm.

His eyes widened a bit, and he was sure his mouth gaped open. "Did you… how did you escape from there?"

Emma was willing to humor him. She nodded and answered quietly, "I remember Jack described how the blacksmith released him when the _Pearl_ invaded Port Royal."

Groves narrowed his eyes to zero his gaze on the hinges. Sure enough, it resembled the door from Jack's cell when he had disappeared the first time. The second time Jack had escaped, however, Annabelle revealed to Groves later, that she had coaxed the keys from the dog.

Swallowing, Emma dared herself to reach up and gently lift his hand since he was still distracted. It was barely at waist level when she felt him tense under her palms, his other hand covering hers. She didn't move her hands away but looked up at him; she could see he was trying to hide his pain.

"I won't lock you up again," he barely uttered. He felt foolish for confessing it, for he knew very well he would have to when they returned to Port Royal-unless by some miracle he could pass the order onto another officer who wouldn't be too busy with a task.

She sighed. _*Very well.*_ She yanked the key ring from his grip and unlocked the door herself, making sure to close the door once she entered her cell.

Groves stood there in stunned silence, silently scolding himself for being such a coward. When did he allow his emotions to seep into and overpower his work?

Emma was about to ask him something when the click of boots sounded on the stairs. Admiral Norrington appeared with a large blanket. Groves's shoulders sagged with relief and gratitude.

"Commodore, give this to her immediately. We don't have spare clothing onboard. The last thing we need is an ill prisoner," Norrington said calmly.

Groves took it and pulled open the door, grateful Emma had left the key in the lock without locking it yet. To his surprise, Norrington stepped forward to shut and lock the door after Emma was given the blanket. He tried not to cringe inside as the metal clanged and rang. He was grateful, however, that the Admiral was in charge of the key ring. He wouldn't trust himself at this point at all if they were left to his charge.

"We shall order something warm to be brought down," Norrington added, glancing at Emma. She barely nodded, realizing that he meant warm food or drink.

Norrington lowered his voice, though he was aware she could probably hear him. "Woodrow is watching over Lord Caldwell until he fares better. I'll see to it that he remains above the lower decks. He knows as well as the other men not to come down here without orders," he paused, "but we have reason to no longer trust him." Reading distress in his friend's face, he realized he would have to receive an explanation later. "Remain here to watch her. I'll return with some refreshment to warm you both up."

Groves could barely nod, knowing there was no use in trying to hide his emotions from Norrington. Even if he had succeeded, he could tell from Norrington's perceptive glances that he was aware of something that would be explained later.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What did you need to discuss with me?"

Emma's question shook Groves after Norrington left the brig. He forced himself to look at her, pained that it had to be through bars again.

His face must have been quizzical, because she pursed her lips and said, "On the island, you said you wanted to discuss something with me. What is it?"

Her boldness and quickness to the point could have knocked him over. His body felt heavy and tense, as if the slightest movement could make him fall apart. With leaden legs, he stepped closer to the bars, but didn't touch them.

Here it was. His moment of truth. She had conveniently-and unexpectedly-presented it for him. There was no way he could back out now.

All his hesitation barely covered a moment, though it felt much longer to him. He swallowed away any doubts, what ifs, and the pain throbbing his chest at the sight of her locked up and wrapped in a blanket.

"I have a proposition-" he paused for a brief second. The last thing he wanted this to sound like was a business arrangement, but he was aware he also had to present it casually, in case his feelings were not returned or-by some glorious miracle-needed time to bloom and be returned.

"Actually, an offer…for when we return to Port Royal."

Emma stared at him, hoping he couldn't hear her heart racing. What could he possibly offer her? Was it another bribe so she could escape the noose? Was he going to ask her to lie when she was interrogated upon their return, or even leave out certain bits for her story? She had already planned on leaving him out of it, but maybe he wanted to be sure.

She forced those thoughts away. From what she knew of him, she could think of Groves better than that. He certainly wasn't the most forthright man she had ever met, but neither had he purposely undertaken any action to deliberately cause anyone harm if he could help it.

He took her silence as an indication he would have to give her more details. He mustered up the courage to do the best he could-or would-for now. "After your trial, I…that is, if you accept my offer…I would like to extend help to you in any way I can."

Emma's guard went up, not sure if she was going to like where this was going. "Help?"

Groves swallowed hard. This was not as easy as he had hoped. "If you don't wish to return to Tortuga, I can help you start a new life. I can help you find work, a place to live…" _*And possibly pursue you properly, if you would welcome it…*_

"As what?" her voice was firm, but not vicious. "If your town hasn't already heard about me, where I'm from, who will hire me? Board me? Or think of me as anything but? Who would think a wench could possibly do any other kind of work?" Her voice dropped. "That's all I have done. That was how I survived."

Involuntarily, Groves's hand gently gripped the bars. "You deserve better, Emma."

She grew hot inside, infuriated. How dare he say that to her! He had only known her for a few months, if that. What gave him the impression-or stupidity-to regard her that way? Then again, another part of her was pained. He had been the kindest man she had ever met, and had treated her like any other person. Even when it had been plain as fire what she was, he had behaved around her no differently than now.

What she was sure he didn't realize was that she was scared. She had always wondered what a different life would be like, but she had never had the gall to actually try to leave. She hadn't hesitated in the past to knee an assaulter or foul-mouthed letch in the groin, splash a drink in their face, or even smash a bottle over one's head to end a fight, but never had she tried to leave. Her life wasn't a safe one, always amidst drunkards, strong and burly men-some barely young men-and other wenches who either shared a comradeship with you or overlooked you, but it was always certain that she would have food to eat, water to drink, a roof over her head, and enough money to earn her keep and use for survival. If she did leave all that behind, who could say she would find work right away? If people knew of her reputation, would they willingly associate with her or even acknowledge her? What if she went hungry for a while or couldn't find a place to live?

Not only that, everything would be new to her. The social mores and customs, her conduct, everything would have to change if she wanted to survive there. How much would she change from who she was now? Did she have to become someone entirely different just so she could be acknowledged?

Another thought occurred to her: she felt she had found a friend in Groves. Would he willingly help her until she did find a new life? What about his reputation in Port Royal? It would be tarnished if his class members knew of the woman he had associated with.

She couldn't do that to him. She wouldn't. It was bad enough Lord Caldwell still held Groves's life in his hands if she didn't cooperate. She had told him not to sacrifice anything for her, and here he was acting against it anyway!

She looked him in the eye, her heart tearing inside, but forcing herself to reply. She had to say it. He had to know.

"Telling me I deserve a better life is like telling those pirates they don't have to run away from you! Respectable society won't accept a wench into their world any more than a Royal Navyman will give a pirate a slap on the wrist. It can't be done, nor should I be tricked into believing it!"

Her words stung Groves. He knew they held some truth, but he was hurt that she saw this as some kind of trick, a game. He knew he hadn't declared his feelings for her, but hadn't some of his actions given him away? He could think of several instances where they could have.

His emotions overwhelmed him monstrously at the moment, and he had to remain silent and breathe deeply for a few more moments before he felt he could speak again. However, Emma beat him to it.

"You make it sound too easy. I still have to be tried for the charges Lord Caldwell has against me," he noticed she didn't enjoy saying the name. "You can't underestimate him."

Heat seethed inside Groves. He knew that now; he hadn't missed Lord Caldwell's eyes fall on Emma more than once while on the island, nor had he missed her tension around Woodrow.

"But I can protect you," he slipped, realizing that she might not welcome that if she didn't want to accept his offer.

Now Emma stepped closer to the bars. Her voice took on an air Groves hadn't heard from her before. "No. Don't do anything to interfere with him or anger him."

For the first time, Groves thought he saw tears faintly shimmer, but when she blinked they were gone.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Please, don't."

He could only stare at her blankly when the door above the stairs opened to announce Norrington's arrival. He descended the stairs with ease, a tray with two mugs balanced on his hand. Groves couldn't recall Norrington ever performing a task like this. He had expected another officer to bring them down, assuming Norrington would have ordered it and seen to other duties he would undoubtedly be swamped with now.

He took out his key ring with one hand to unlock the cell door, holding the tray out to Emma so she could take one of the mugs.

"Commodore, I need you to come with me. We need to determine the quickest route home," Norrington ordered as he shut and locked the door.

Groves's face remained blank, his mug in hand. "Are we going to pursue the _Pearl_?" he couldn't help asking.

Norrington placed the tray on a barrel, making a mental note to have Groves return for it later. He turned from the tray after setting it down. It wouldn't hurt matters if the prisoner heard now.

"We do not have enough supplies to continue, nor would it be wise for us to restock at one of the past ports and set back in the same direction-we would not have sufficient supplies to continue any further than this point." He glanced sideways in Emma's direction. "Nor is it wise to continue with a prisoner onboard. We all know what awaits us."

Groves swallowed and reminded himself to remain standing straight. "But what of Jack Sparrow?"

Norrington had begun to walk away to lead him back upstairs, but stopped and sighed at his question. He turned around and answered, "There was no sign of the _Pearl_ when we boarded, nor when the island had disappeared."

Groves and Emma were silent. The island was gone? And the _Pearl_? Groves recalled the last time the _Pearl_ had merely "disappeared," but how on earth was it able to do so-and again?

Fear shot through Emma. Would Caldwell hold this escape against Groves? Still, Jack managed to escape?

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Emma caught herself whispering in spite of herself.

Both men looked at her. To his surprise, Norrington felt amused, but Groves looked worn.

"So it would seem," he softly retorted before following Norrington from the brig.


	35. Chapter 35

Lieutenant Mason strolled into Governor Byron's office not for the first time today, as had become customary for him since the _Endurance's_ departure. Despite the unexpected length of their journey, Governor Byron had not raised an alarm for Port Royal, but had instead followed the same course when he had first arrived at Port Royal and tracked down the _Endurance_ the first time. To his surprise and delight, they had managed to find not only the missing Annabelle Bennington and Jack Sparrow, but Lord Clayton's party, Admiral Norrington (who had presumed to be dead), and the pirates from the _Black Pearl_ and _Flying Dutchman_. Unfortunately the _Flying Dutchman_ and _Black Pearl_ had escaped his grasp, but luckily no damage was done to his title or position. Even till now, he had managed to establish a favorable and honorable reputation among the people of Port Royal, and vowed to himself to maintain that.

Now, he plotted a similar course-he was onboard the _Valiant_ with Lieutenant Mason and other Navymen to hopefully find the _Endurance_. She hadn't been reported missing, nor did Governor Byron wish to scare Port Royal by embarking in a flourish. He issued the command only as a precaution-and due to quick correspondence with the Crown, consent to move quickly. Some findings in the _Endurance's_ absence made him wary, and luckily the Crown had agreed.

"I have news, Governor," Lieutenant Mason greeted.

Governor Byron stood, happy for the interruption. "What have you uncovered?"

"The _Endurance_ had docked here, only for an afternoon, if even that long. They purchased supplies to possibly last them a few weeks. But, there have also been reports of severe storms at sea, and the locals believe they will move in our direction."

Governor Byron pondered for a minute. If the _Endurance_ had only gathered a moderate amount of supplies, it would only last them for so long. As far as he knew, this was the last port for miles. If the storms were as severe as he feared, who knows what happened to them? Then again, a ship was as good as its name.

Lieutenant Mason remained silent and still as Governor Byron strode to the long table with maps spread across it. He carefully traced the _Endurance's_ path according to what the port had told them, and tried to surmise how far they'd get based on the amount of supplies they had purchased. They could only go so far until they were at the mercy of the wind and sea.

Governor Byron peered up. "How far away did they say these storms were?"

"They weren't sure, but they do know they had come in from northwest of here."

Governor Byron smiled to himself, sure he had calculated correctly. He straightened. "Then we are to head northwest. Order the top sails to be lowered."

Lieutenant Mason felt confident from his superior's conduct, and gratefully nodded. "Yes, Sir."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves willed not to say a word until Norrington addressed him, which wasn't until they reached his cabin. Norrington had only announced Kingsley and Gilette had matters in hand during their absence. Leave it to Norrington to read his mind and prevent any means of avoiding the subject they were about to discuss.

Norrington led the way to his cabin, which also served as a modest office. He closed and locked the door behind them before fetching some ointment and a clean rag from a cabinet.

"Moisten that hand before you apply the ointment," Norrington chided.

Groves glanced at his hand before setting the mug down and obeying. He had nearly forgotten about the burns and scrapes on his hand from dangling on the rope during the storm. Sure, he noticed his hand had been a bit more stiff and sensitive, but other matters had distracted him from the severity of his discomfort. Had the storm really been only two days ago?

"What caused such injuries?"

Groves dabbed his wet hand with the rag, noting how Norrington was stalling. He turned his head to him, remembering how Norrington could get irritated when someone answered with his face turned away.

"Rope, from the storm." He knew he'd have to give him more than that, but he dried his hand and reached for the ointment before adding, "Emma had nearly been thrown overboard, and I tried to recover her."

Norrington nodded. It made more sense now. Lieutenant Kingsley had only witnessed two bodies dangling from a rope; he'd had no idea how they'd gotten there.

"How did she get onto the decks in the first place?"

Despite his dispute with her just minutes ago, Groves had to fight back a grin. "She unhinged the door."

Norrington didn't hide his surprise, though a chuckle couldn't quite escape. He hadn't noticed the damaged cell when he had fetched Groves, but he wasn't looking for it when he went down there, either. It didn't take him much to picture her doing it. He had seen the door at Port Royal's brig after Will Turner had helped Jack Sparrow escape. No doubt Jack had bragged (and embellished) the experience to her. Well, he had to admit the girl was resourceful.

"I see," Norrington's voice still laced with his surprise. He gestured to Groves's hand. "Is that the only injury either one of you sustained?"

_*From the storm, yes, though down below a few minutes ago is another matter.*_ "Yes."

Norrington gave a simple nod, both of them still standing. "Hopefully, these storms will have left behind strong, favorable winds to lead us back to Port Royal in a timely manner. As you know, she will remain in your care."

He paused there, watching Groves's reaction. He stood tall, sipping the warm drink from his mug. There was no mistaking the hesitation and pain in his eyes, so Norrington knew he was listening.

He had hoped or thought Groves would say something, but he didn't. Not at first, that is.

Finally, Groves looked up again and asked, "Do you think Caldwell will interrogate Emma before we reach home?"

Norrington had thought about that, and was reminded of Annabelle's interrogation. He hadn't been present, but he certainly remembered what happened after and the events leading up to their eventual return home. They had endured several hardships, but it all ended happily. He hoped the same for Groves-only this situation was a bit different.

"I cannot say. He has not mentioned doing so, and I believe Caldwell appreciates an audience. It is possible that he will wait until we return so more officials can be present, presumably, Governor Byron."

Groves sighed. Governor Byron was an amiable man, but he was not easily persuaded or convinced. He knew better than to accept certain matters at face value.

He surprised Norrington by harshly setting down his mug. "I don't think I can bear to see her endure such an ordeal."

Norrington took a deep breath, knowing they had now reached delicate grounds. Partly for his friend's sake, though, it had to be confronted. "Has your initial care for Miss Emma grown?"

If Groves hadn't been in such anguish, he could have laughed. It wasn't very long ago he had been asking the other man of his affections for Annabelle. How the tables had turned. But he couldn't have forced himself to laugh. Instead, he had to breathe deeply to remain calm and in hopes of relieving the harsh tension in his shoulders.

"Yes," he replied after a stubborn moment of silence.

Part of Norrington's heart soared in excitement for his friend, while the other half sank in fear. He could only hope this would end well. Falling for a woman related to society was very different from a woman of lower class.

"Is she aware of your affections?"

Groves clenched his jaw. "I just made my intentions of wanting to help her clear, though I gave no inclination of anything deeper."

"Help her?" Norrington didn't want to pry, but he thought it was better if he knew just what Groves offered to her. He could find himself in over his head if word of this got out to the wrong people, and it certainly would not allow matters for Groves or Emma to end well.

Groves's jaw clenched. Here came his confession to Norrington. He knew he'd feel a bit of a release of telling someone, but that didn't guarantee a reaction he may want.

"I offered to help her start a new life in Port Royal, should she not wish to return to Tortuga," was all Groves offered. He was willing to let Norrington use his imagination for any gaps he may find. Norrington knew very well how much Groves didn't want Emma to return to her harsh life. He admitted to himself witnessing his friend endure the loss would be a very painful sight, indeed.

He could tell from his tone that Groves's intentions were likely not accepted, despite the fact that Groves had given no romantic inclinations. Having romantic emotions involved, however, made matters different, not to mention more difficult and complicated. He took it upon himself to keep a closer eye on Groves. A man in love could perform rash actions if he wasn't careful. Then again, he could often prove his merit in the direst of circumstances.

"Then we shall tread this trial carefully," Norrington added quietly, remembering very well the struggle he had when he came to realize his affections for Annabelle. He had been fortunate to have had a friend and comrade like Groves to be there for him. Now he finally felt he could return the favor.


	36. Chapter 36

**Yup. I know I'm a terrible person for not updating for you lovely, lovely people. To make up for it though, here's another chapter!**

After they had finished talking and Groves had calmed himself, he went back down to the brig to check on Emma, as well as retrieve her mug and the tray Norrington left behind. He found her still wrapped in the blanket, and she appeared calmer, too.

He reached her cell to find she had somehow squeezed the mug through, for it sat just outside the cell.

"The door is locked," Emma offered.

Groves nodded in reply before setting it on the tray, which still sat on the barrel Norrington had left it on. Part of him was relieved he wouldn't have to unlock and lock the door again.

He turned back to Emma. "Are you warmer now?"

She pushed away a loose lock of hair and nodded, though she made no effort to remove the blanket. Groves stood there, a bit of relief crossing his face.

The silence was awkward, but Groves didn't feel the need to leave. He didn't _want_ to leave. Nor did he dare mention his offer again. He knew if Emma wanted to reconsider, she would tell him. Yet it didn't soothe the sting of his help being rejected.

She surprised him when she cut through the silence. "Is your hand better?"

He glanced down at it. It felt better since he applied the ointment, but he knew it would be another few days before it completely healed. "Yes, thank you."

Her mouth twitched, and they both fell silent again. Before his emotions could overwhelm him again, Groves forced himself to turn and leave, taking the mug and tray with him.

Emma stopped him. "How long before we reach Port Royal?"

Groves had to take a deep breath to tame the emotions rising in him already. He looked over his shoulder at her, knowing he'd be tempted to stay if he turned any more. "I'm not sure. Hopefully it won't be as long as before."

Emma tried to keep her voice steady as she asked what really troubled her. "Is your Lord Caldwell angry that Jack is gone?"

Despite the curiosity that rose inside him, Groves brushed it aside. Why would Emma wonder how Caldwell fared? "I haven't spoken with him yet, but I am sure he will be disappointed."

"Will he be angry with you?" she tried to ask without much worry lacing her voice.

That made Groves stop again and turn around almost completely. He wasn't sure if he should be suspicious or nonchalant about her inquiries. "I do not see why he would aim his anger at me, though I can understand why any authority would be unhappy should a pirate like Jack escape his grip."

That seemed to calm her a bit more, so Groves forced himself to turn back one last time, knowing where he would go once he returned the mug and tray.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thank you for seeing me, Lord Caldwell. I hope I'm not infringing on you."

"No, on the contrary. I'll admit, I was shaken up a bit from the whole ordeal, but a little rest has worked calming wonders on me." And it appeared to be true. Lord Caldwell sat in his chair in his usual stance, with no hint of his distant air from earlier that day visible.

"What is it you needed to speak with me?" Lord Caldwell prompted.

Groves steadied himself. He didn't want to sound too accusatory, because it lowered his chances of Caldwell believing him, but neither could he beat around the bush, for the circumstances were much too high.

"During our battle against the pirates-before we all fell into the caves-your man, Woodrow, attacked me," he began.

Caldwell's guard went up, but tried to hide it from Groves. "Is it possible he mistook you for one of the pirates?"

"But, Sir, he confronted me more than once. Ample time to determine I wasn't one of them." He paused, determining whether it would be best if Emma was left out of this, since she had tried to shove Woodrow out of the way. "Admiral Norrington was a witness. Woodrow even fought him."

Caldwell appeared to ponder over this, and proceeded to stand after a few moments. "My only conclusion is that he was blinded by the heat. I have no doubt you or your comrades have experienced that."

Groves accepted that. The heat coupled with extreme humidity and the weight of their garments could cause anyone to reach their breaking point, but still…

"Were any other commanders witnesses?"

"No, Sir, but the prisoner-"

"The prisoner's word counts for naught in such a matter. This only concerns our officers-there was no harm threatened or inflicted upon her." Caldwell paused a moment to collect himself. "There is nothing further I can do other than to barricade him in my office so that he avoids contact with any of you, should that make you feel safer. I would place him in a cell in the brig, but your prisoner destroyed the other one, so this will have to make do."

Groves wasn't finished yet. Should he voice his suspicion about Woodrow possibly being the one who followed him in Tortuga? It was apparent Caldwell was having difficulty believing the last accusation against Woodrow. How would he react to another?

"But, Sir, I also have-"

"As you were, Commodore!" Caldwell ordered firmly but not rudely.

Groves stood there, dumbfounded. He felt childish for being interrupted and ignored at this point, but he didn't dare defy any more orders. Perhaps he was wrong in his other suspicion of Woodrow-or he should wait a while for Caldwell to cool down.

Reluctantly, Groves dipped his head, quietly gave his yes sir, and left the office.


	37. Chapter 37

Norrington was befuddled when Groves told him of his meeting with Lord Caldwell, and offered to give his side in hopes of Caldwell pursuing a more active response. If two trusted and reputable officers provided their accounts, how could Caldwell not heed Woodrow's peculiar actions?

Groves lay low while Norrington took his action, which took a few days. Norrington had wisely brought up that allowing Caldwell to cool down from Groves's encounter would provide an advantage, not to mention preventing Caldwell from feeling attacked, and therefore defensive.

The pain of Emma rejecting his offer to help her in Port Royal after her trial still ate at Groves, too. He had long since begun to treasure her as more than a friend, but he was learning to accept her as only that if it meant she would reconsider-but that was if she suspected his affections for her, and so far she hadn't given any inclination of such. It would be far less painful to admire her at a distance in Port Royal while living a different life for herself rather than returning to Tortuga never to be seen again. Wouldn't it?

After a few days, however, Norrington reported that Lord Caldwell refused to budge. He was still willing to barricade Woodrow for reassurance, but that was it. He was as dismissive with Norrington as he had been with Groves. Norrington suggested reporting the incident to Governor Byron upon their return home. It briefly eased Groves, but only until he was reminded they were still at sea, and more than a few days away from home.

Norrington also had another concern besides Woodrow. "It would be best if your duties over Emma appear informal," he had warned the following day.

Groves's insides jerked with the reality of the situation. "I understand, though I don't see why it would evolve into anything more now."

Norrington was silent for a moment, remembering his friend's offer to help her start a new life should she be released in Port Royal.

"Do you know what she wants?" Norrington dared himself to ask. He hadn't intended on delving this deep just yet, but the timing felt right.

Groves's chest suddenly felt unbearably heavy. "I am afraid to ask her. Selfishly, I can only hope she wants a better life for herself."

"Is she aware of any ounce of your affections?" Norrington asked.

"I cannot say for certain." He peered up at Norrington. How different it felt to be on the other side! "How will I know to tell her?"

Norrington sympathized for him. Given their circumstances, it was difficult to say. Revealing it too soon could create more tension if Caldwell got wind of it, but if he waited too long…

"That is for you to decide," Norrington answered calmly.

Groves was silent, knowing he was right.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Norrington's prediction proved correct: the winds leftover from the storms increased their sailing advantage. Within a week, they had managed to sail farther than they had reached within a few days when they had gone towards Atlantis. If the winds continued to be favorable, it was likely they would reach Port Royal within a couple of weeks, nearly half the time it took for them the first time. Of course, they would need to replenish their supplies at the usual ports, but the idea of reaching home earlier than planned lifted all the men's spirits-even Groves's a bit.

He continued with his duties, still cherishing those few minutes he had with Emma. He remained amiable towards her, but didn't dare mention his offer to her again. He knew if she wished to reconsider, she would let him know. When he did see her, he mustered the courage and strength to continue as before, despite the conflict that rose in him every time.

He finally gathered enough courage to say, "We should reach Port Royal within another week or so, should the winds continue to be favorable."

Emma was a bit withdrawn, but answered, "And then will I be tried?"

Groves swallowed. "Yes."

She seemed to accept it, for she continued to finish her meal quietly.

He peered at her before adding, "Woodrow may be tried, as well."

That got her attention. She swallowed her bite. "Why?"

"For attacking me, then assaulting Norrington when he was confronted-during the battle with the pirates on the island," Groves said meekly.

"Oh," Emma peeped, then felt suddenly overwhelmed. She felt foolish, helpless, and afraid; foolish for not having told him sooner, helpless for letting it affect her for so long to prevent her from telling him, and afraid of what could happen if she told him now.

Her mind racing, she hoped she could tell him only what he needed. Surely Caldwell couldn't accuse her of breeching her part of the bargain if she only revealed this bit to him. If only she knew Groves was debating at the same moment how he could ask her of his suspicions of Woodrow.

"Theodore?" her voice quietly wavered as she stood straight, gripping the bars.

Hearing her utter his name was enough to jerk him from his thoughts, his heart painfully having skipped a beat as he stepped closer to her. Seeing the stricken look on her face tore at him even more. He could see she was struggling for the right words.

She parted and pursed her lips several times before finally saying, "The island wasn't the first time Woodrow tried to attack you! He was the man who followed you in Tortuga…"

_*And the one you shot, and the man who kidnapped you and brought you to Port Royal…*_ Groves's thoughts rang. He had actually been correct in his assumptions. He was near the point of disregarding them, thinking he didn't have enough evidence to support it, but Emma had actually seen the man in Tortuga. And she had also seen him on Atlantis. It made more sense now why she had been so tense and afraid when he was present.

His alarm rose. Woodrow was now under a form of house arrest, but Lord Caldwell was at his mercy. Was he aware of what his man was capable of?

Groves jerked his head up, his thoughts covering only a moment. "And he brought you to Port Royal…" _*Knowing I would follow if I had found out…*_ Although things had worked differently, Woodrow had carefully played his cards.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…" Emma's voice trailed in and out. "I was trying to protect you. I thought…"

His hands covered hers before she could finish. He was filled with his pain and a new hope. Was Emma telling him she cared, even if not romantically?

"Emma…"

He instantly suppressed those feelings. He couldn't reveal them now, for it would endanger her. If Woodrow suspected anything…

"I must tell Lord Caldwell," Groves barely squeezed her fingers before turning away, heading for the door.

"Wait, no-" Emma began.

Groves turned to look at her. "I will send another officer down here to watch over you." His voice dropped before he turned away again. "I cannot leave you down here alone, not anymore."

"But Theo-" Caldwell's agreement ran through her head again, but her fear rose for Groves as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Commodore!" the door to the brig swung open, an officer's voice ringing out. Emma couldn't see him, but the man spoke too quickly and held Groves's attention too well for her to interrupt. "The _Valiant_ is here! Governor Byron has reached us! Admiral Norrington commanded for me to fetch you."

Groves and Emma fell silent, though Emma still trembled. She couldn't say anything more without the officer hearing her.

Groves's heart thudded against his chest as he ascended the stairs without thinking twice.

"Remain below with the prisoner."

"But, Sir-" Emma heard the officer as Groves disappeared up the stairs.

"I shall vouch for your absence," and the door leading to the brig slammed shut.


	38. Chapter 38

The sight Groves met upon arriving on deck was closest to an organized chaos: the _Valiant_ was inching her way next to the _Endurance_, the crews on both ships tightening sails and ropes and lowering the anchor to brace their ships. Had this been a piratical attack, the men's demeanor would have been much more frantic, but it was obvious they were nervous, for they all thought the Governor would be awaiting their return in Port Royal. What could have possibly happened that he pursued them?

Norrington hoped for the best, though it wasn't likely. He wished this would be his chance to stand up for Groves before Caldwell had an influence to speak for Woodrow, despite the reason Governor Byron was here. It was more likely that their prolonged journey sparked an alarm and Governor Byron issued the _Valiant _to set sail and search for the possibly missing ship, insisting he come along. Had it not been an urgent matter, Norrington would have dared to hope Annabelle would be onboard, but that was the slimmest possibility; only if they had been making a crossing or christening a new ship would she be allowed on a voyage.

Whatever the reason, however, they all needed to be prepared.

Groves scanned the decks long enough to know who was where, found Norrington giving the last of his orders, and saw what appeared to be preparations for Governor Byron and several officers from the _Valiant_ to walk across to the _Endurance_ on a plank.

Before Groves reached Norrington to report his appearance, he spotted Caldwell just emerging from his office, complete with hat and walking stick.

"I see Officer Wiggins found you," Norrington greeted in a low voice.

"Yes, he is below with Emma on my orders. I need to request an officer is on watch for her at all times now," Groves replied.

Assuming he already understood why, Norrington gave a solemn nod.

A couple of hearty shouts sounded, signaling Governor Byron and several officers were crossing the plank to board the _Endurance_.

"All hands at attention!" Norrington barked before he and Groves proceeded to the center of the deck, the men heeding the order and proceeding to line up.

"Do we know why he is here?" Groves asked quietly.

"Curiosity resounded when he was spotted, but when they finally sailed alongside us, Lieutenant Mason only reported Governor Byron had an imperative matter that could no longer wait," Norrington answered.

Groves stopped, having reached his designation. What could possibly be so crucial he couldn't wait until they returned? At the most, they still had another week and a half, provided the weather didn't change drastically.

Caldwell calmly strode to his spot, and Groves's heart pounded when he didn't see Woodrow. He was probably still holed up in Caldwell's quarters, but would Officer Wiggins know what to do should Woodrow sneak down to the brig?

Groves steadied himself with a long breath. With this many people about, it would be very difficult for Woodrow to sneak about at this moment unseen.

"Governor Byron," Lord Caldwell initiated the greeting, all men briefly dipping their heads once he came over. He was accompanied by Lieutenant Mason and a few other officers Groves couldn't remember the names of.

"Lord Caldwell. Admiral. Commodore," Governor Byron greeted. He was all business, further sparking the curiosity behind his sudden appearance. "As Lieutenant Mason reported, we have an impending matter I should like to discuss with you in your quarters, Lord Caldwell. With the Admiral, Commodore, and Lieutenant Mason present as well, of course."

If Lord Caldwell was afraid or suspicious, he didn't show it. His intrigue and curiosity, however, did show. "Of course."

"As you were gentlemen," Norrington said in a low voice before following Lord Caldwell and Governor Byron, Groves and Mason in tow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Minutes later, Groves and Norrington stood off to one side, Lord Caldwell stood behind his desk, with Governor Byron on the other side, Mason at his side. Governor Byron chose to remain standing even after Caldwell invited him to sit.

"I hope there wasn't an alarm raised, Governor," Lord Caldwell began. "I didn't believe our journey would take us as long as it did."

"There was concern regarding the ship's well-being and that of her sailors, but there was no suspicion that the _Endurance _was missing," Governor Byron replied.

Caldwell raised his eyebrows. "Oh." He paused. "Then what business brings you out in these waters?"

"There appears to be a few indiscretions for Port Royal," Governor Byron said, "indiscretions that could no longer be ignored or delayed."

"And what are they?" Caldwell was still calm, oblivious to what may be coming.

"Lieutenant Mason saw over the Commodore and Admiral's work once you set sail, while I took after your work that you had to leave behind," he said.

Caldwell still didn't catch on, at least from what he showed. "Yes."

"Unfortunately, there were some inconsistencies, and after conversing with the Crown, I have been charged to take over."

Caldwell nearly paled. "What do you mean?"

"It means that paperwork regarding certain recent procedures contain these inconsistencies, and I have been requested by the Crown to oversee the legal procedures to see these resolved." Governor Byron turned to Lieutenant Mason, who handed him a folded piece of paper. Governor Byron unfolded it before handing it to Lord Caldwell.

Caldwell glanced at Governor Byron before taking the paper and reading it over. It took great effort for him to remain calm, but it wasn't obvious to the rest in the room.

Groves's eyes nearly wandered to glance at Norrington, but forced himself to look straight ahead as he continued to witness the ordeal.

Caldwell looked up from the letter. "I only don't understand why you have been appointed as the overseer."

"That's quite simple, because some of the inconsistencies were found in your paperwork, which leaves you under investigation."

Caldwell's eyes widened, though a grin nearly escaped his lips as he realized something else. "And in whose paperwork were the other inconsistencies found?"

Governor Byron turned his head. "Commodore Groves'."

Groves's lips parted, Norrington's eyes slightly widened.

Governor Byron glanced between Caldwell and Groves. "I was originally going to wait until your return to Port Royal, but the details alarmed the Crown to such an extent that it could not wait, which explains why I searched for you. Considering the distance between us and England, you have been away for a very long time."

Caldwell's hand with the letter lowered, and Mason stepped forward to retrieve it. He held it out for Groves to see.

"Therefore, we will conduct the interrogations and procedures as we sail back to Port Royal," Governor Byron straightened himself. "Lord Caldwell, you and your servant Woodrow will be under house arrest-or cabin arrest, in this case, I suppose it could be termed-until a conviction is reached. Lieutenant Mason will be the head officer over your quarters, and will appoint additional officers as he sees fit. Commodore Groves will remain in his cabin as well, leaving only to perform his mandatory duties. The prisoner-Emma, I believe is her name-"

Groves froze, his blood running cold.

"…will remain in the brig, leaving only for her interrogations as well. It has been deemed that all interrogations and other necessary investigational procedures will occur on the _Valiant_, unless another location is deemed acceptable or necessary. The procedures will be conducted as usual."

"On what charges?" Caldwell demanded.

"They were listed on the letter I just gave you, if you read it carefully. These indiscretions concern the parties that happened to be mentioned in the paperwork under question: you, the Commodore, your man Woodrow, and the prisoner you currently have onboard." Governor Byron turned to face Groves and Norrington. "I shall trust you both will discuss any duties that need to be exchanged. The procedures begin tomorrow."

Lieutenant Mason opened the door, allowing for Norrington and Groves to exit behind Governor Byron, leaving Mason in charge of Caldwell and Woodrow. Two appointed officers already stood guard outside the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Norrington and Groves both knew very well that since the situation now changed, Groves could no longer oversee Emma. Since he trusted him, Groves left the decision up to Norrington how he saw fit.

"I'll explain to her what is going on," Norrington offered. "I'll make certain there is someone in the brig on watch at all times."

Groves solemnly nodded. He should have issued that order in the first place; then again, he hadn't known there was reason to suspect Caldwell and Woodrow.

"Do you think Governor Byron will believe my side of the story?" he couldn't help but ask.

Norrington sighed, his shoulders square. "I know he will not take sides, but he knows your character."

Groves accepted that, knowing he'd have to be satisfied with that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma sat on the floor of her cell, keeping to herself. Groves's abrupt departure had shaken her up, and she didn't expect anything from the officer, so she decided to not be a nuisance and remain quiet.

It felt like hours since Groves had left and told the officer to remain and hold watch. What was going to happen now, if anything? What kind of action would he be able to take now that she had revealed Woodrow's identity to him? She hoped, above all else, that it didn't endanger him or cause Caldwell to grow suspicious. Knowing him, that could be reason enough for him to void her end of their bargain, leaving Groves at his mercy.

The door leading to the brig roared open, making her jump. She could see the officer had done the same, and immediately stood at attention as she heard the new visitor's boots click the stairs. She felt sorry for the officer, having been thrust into this position for time being and not having any idea what to do.

She slowly stood, hoping the visitor was Groves returning to his post. She quickly saw it was not Groves, but his friend, the Admiral. He muttered in low tones to the officer, and after seeing the officer nod and rush up the stairs, she knew it at least allowed him to leave.

"Is he all right?" she asked as Norrington approached.

He was struck with surprise. This girl didn't seem to be very intimidated by him-or at this point, she was and didn't care. He couldn't miss, however, her concern for Groves, making him wonder how much of her feelings Groves actually perceived.

"I am here on his behalf," Norrington began carefully. He didn't want to scare her instantly, but he very well wanted to make her aware of the seriousness of the new circumstances. "He is unharmed, but he needs your help."

Confusion etched her face. "My help?"

"Our Governor has reached us by sea, and has been ordered to conduct an investigation, one that concerns you," Norrington paused, choosing his words carefully. "You will be questioned by our Governor, and when you are, it is of utmost importance that you are honest with him. Whatever questions he asks you, it would be wise you provide a straight and truthful answer."

"But why-why am I to be questioned?"

Norrington happened to glance at her alienesque blue eyes. It was no wonder his friend was so easily captivated. "I cannot say for certain. I am only telling you what I know." He paused, bracing himself for her reaction. "Groves is withheld from his command for now, so he will not be conducting his duties with you. I have been appointed to oversee them."

A trace of fear shone in her eyes. "Has he done something wrong?"

Norrington swallowed, knowing he had already reached dangerous ground. "That is what our Governor has to decide."

To her own surprise, and likely his, tears stung her eyes, but she held them back. "What will happen to him?"

He sympathized for her when her voice had cracked, but he couldn't show any emotion just now. "It is difficult to say."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Emma was eating her breakfast when the door to the brig opened, startling the officer currently on duty.

Though she didn't recognize the new officer, Lieutenant Mason, he wore the same uniform, and she knew she hadn't memorized every officer's face onboard the _Endurance_, so it was hard to say who came from which ship.

This officer headed straight for her cell after motioning to the officer on duty in the brig. Drawing out the key ring, he unlocked her cell, and she could see he had the chains ready.

"I am to take you onboard the _Valiant_, Miss. The Governor wishes to speak with you first," Mason informed her, though he didn't really look her in the eye.

*_"Ladies first" apparently applies to nearly everything,*_ she thought as she was released from her cell only to be confined by chains.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Minutes later, Emma was escorted through the ship and led across a narrow but sturdy plank to board the _Valiant_. She hadn't seen Groves-hadn't expected too, really, from what the Admiral had said-but she did spot Norrington. He wasn't looking in her direction when she did, but she secretly hoped he saw her eventually and would report it to Groves so he knew.

She felt intimidated crossing from one ship to another. It wasn't the men's stares or glances that unnerved her-she was used to that-but the solemnity that hung in the air. She remembered the charges Caldwell said were against her, and she desperately hoped she stood a chance of cheating the hanging penalty that awaited her.

She was led into the Captain's quarters, where a desk with several chairs had been lined up, with one chair sitting by itself, undoubtedly for her. She noticed the officer who released her from the brig, Lieutenant Mason, remained inside, followed by a few more she didn't recognize. She had heard stories of interrogations before: likely there was the overseer-probably the older man with the wig-a scribe, and a couple serving as witnesses, though they probably had another job as well. She assumed the overseer was the Governor, though she didn't remember seeing him while she was in Port Royal.

The door was closed, and she felt trapped, her shoulders pulling tight with tension. The next few minutes passed in a blur until she was suddenly addressed.

"Are you aware of the circumstances that bring you here?" Governor Byron asked her.

"I believe so," her voice remained low, and her face stoic.

He motioned to the chair behind her, and after glancing at it, she sat to indulge him, the chains around her wrists clinking. Her goal was to indulge the Governor as long as it saved Groves from Caldwell's hands.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves paced after trying to eat his own breakfast, finding it difficult to consume any amount of food. He had already been told of Emma being taken to the _Valiant_ for her interrogation, which unnerved him to his full. His thoughts and guilt were knocking themselves senseless inside him.

It was his fault she got caught up in this big mess. If he hadn't asked her anything, hadn't gotten her involved, or…he stopped, bracing his forearm against the wall as he sagged with remorse…had he been more direct with Lord Caldwell-insisted she was an innocent party, was no threat, and had actually helped him! She saved his life-possibly more than once!

He sighed with disgust. And he still had the nerve to offer her help, to try and be her savior. He hadn't intended to place himself on a pedestal, but rather wanted to serve her, protect her…to love her.

Several knocks vibrated against his door, shaking him from his stupor.

"Come in," he finally said hoarsely after trying several times.

The door creaked open, and Norrington peered in. Groves could partly see the guard who had been assigned to stand outside his door. He numbly nodded for Norrington to enter, finding it difficult to move himself.

Norrington stepped in and swiftly shut the door without making a sound. Groves wasn't sure how to read his face. He saw hesitation, yet something else…intrigue? Anticipation? Confusion?

"Is Emma all right?" Groves asked.

"I will see her shortly-she has just returned," his voice trailed off a bit. "Woodrow was just escorted to the _Valiant_."


	40. Chapter 40

**Oh boy! Look who is finally back! So I'm posting this between classes, but with my schedule I'll hopefully have a few more chapters out every week since I'm now back on an actual day to day basis. I hope you all enjoy these new chapters! Good luck to everyone in school now as well!**

Norrington felt he had a faint idea of what Groves endured when it had been him and Annabelle-to witness your friend be conflicted with such strong and powerful emotions amidst trying circumstances-though he thought he had a better idea of what Groves was going through at not being able to see Emma. Seeing the woman you love being charged and having to endure an interrogation without being able to see her, and likely vulnerable without your protection, was agony.

Norrington had to remind himself to slow down his pace as he made his way back to the brig to check on her not long after she returned from her interrogation onboard the _Valiant_. He hoped these interrogations would be painless so Groves and Emma could be reunited-and so that Groves could tell Emma how he felt about her.

It had already become so regular for him to arrive down in the brig that the officer on duty only had to nod to acknowledge his presence before leaving him alone with Emma to send the next watch down.

Emma gripped the bars, but Norrington spoke before she did.

"He is well, asking about you," he dared himself to add. He could tell she was flattered, but tried to hide it from him. He also saw a hint of amusement at his quick answer. Her face, however, quickly sobered.

"I was honest, like you said," she said quietly. _*Though I purposely left out unnecessary details, and I sure as fire won't tell them of…*_

She swallowed the thought. "Has your Governor called for him yet?"

Norrington kept his face stoic. "No, I am not certain when he will."

"Will I be able to see him?" her voice grew meek.

"That is for the Governor to decide when the procedures are finished." _*Though for both your sakes, I hope you can…* _As much as he wanted to say something, he felt it wasn't his place, at least not yet.

Emma lowered her eyes for a moment. "You said that you weren't sure what will happen to Groves…" her eyes peered up at him, hopeful. "Do you know what will happen to Caldwell?"

Norrington suppressed a sigh, wishing he knew. How much his perception had changed of the man. "No."

Emma lowered her eyes, deciding how soon after she could see Groves again would she finally confess to him about Caldwell. He may want nothing to do with her after that, but she couldn't keep it from him any longer. Strange, since she had never before felt the need to reveal anything to anyone, and now she felt this extreme urge to reveal the very thing that could cost her her chance at love.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you certain you're aware of the pending consequences should you refuse to speak?" Byron asked Woodrow, who sat wooden before them. Governor Byron refused to stoop to any other level, but he would take alternative legal measures if he absolutely had to. So far this man had declined to answer any questions, stating them either as false or irrelevant to him.

"Yes," his gravelly voice uttered.

"Then you must also be aware of what can await you if you _do_ cooperate. I can promise you His Majesty will look much more kindly upon you should you confess your part in this whole ordeal, provided there is also substantial evidence. I highly doubt Lord Caldwell can grant you the same measures."

Woodrow sat there, his face betraying no emotion, though he was seriously contemplating inside. He was willing to weigh the pros and cons, as long as it may take while he sat there before them. He knew they would wait for his decision if it mattered that much.


	41. Chapter 41

The agony and tension was fueled when it was made known that Groves and Caldwell would have to wait until the next day to be questioned, giving Governor Byron time to look over the testimonies (and evidence) gathered thus far from questioning Woodrow and Emma.

Groves barely slept a wink, hoping this was all unreal. The need to go and see Emma was unbearable. It was torture for him to know she was barely a deck away, yet he was not authorized to leave his own quarters even for a moment. Even when he thought of giving into the temptation and pushing his way past the officers standing outside his door, fear of how it could jeopardize Emma's possible release prevented him from following through.

The time he had alone, however, allowed him some serious thinking. Not only did he carefully replay his journey in his mind so he could retell it accurately to Governor Byron, but he contemplated what he would say to Emma. He knew sooner than later, he should reveal his feelings to her, regardless if they were reciprocated. The fear of that was enough to make him doubt, but he felt he had reached a point where he was now willing to take that risk. It would be better for him to tell her and not receive the return he wanted, rather than watch her slip away from him without ever knowing.

And yet, even if his feelings were returned, there was still the chance she wouldn't be willing to leave her old life behind and start a new one with him in Port Royal; he was more than willing to fight for her in that case, but he also knew he couldn't force her in the end. As much as he loved her, he could never bring himself to force her to live the life he wanted for her. She still had to decide what she truly wanted.

While he decided for the umpteenth time what he would say to her, Lieutenant Mason came to take him to the _Valiant_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And what can you say of the woman who is now imprisoned?" Governor Byron asked after Groves had given a briefing of his task in Tortuga.

Here it was, his moment of truth-at least to Port Royal and the Crown. "I believe she is innocent."

Governor Byron eyed him. "That is not quite what I was asking, but would you care to elaborate on that assumption?"

Groves took a deep breath. "Sir, if I had reason to believe she were guilty of the charges Lord Caldwell has placed against her, I would voice my agreement, too. But, my presumption of her innocence stems from firsthand experience."

He could tell from Governor Byron's face that he was listening, so he continued, ignoring the other faces in the room.

"I was given this assignment by Lord Caldwell to help locate Jack Sparrow, not take him into custody-though I know that was hoped for if things went well. When I arrived in Tortuga, I had no inkling of where he was or when he may show up. I was fortunate enough to find someone who knew of him, and I was able to acquire that information."

"Yes, but according to another testimony, and yours, you paid a tavern woman to acquire it," Governor Byron stated. "Would that not be bribery?"

"Without avoiding the question, Sir, I find it hard to believe I could have attained any information from the environment I was placed in without providing any type of compensation, although mine was merely monetary," Groves made sure to add.

"So you are confirming that you enlisted her help?" Governor Byron asked.

"Yes, Sir, I am. Caldwell did tell me when he first gave me the assignment that it did not matter to him much how I accomplished my mission. I thought I was still within reason. I am also aware that she is charged with willing association with a pirate-from what I was told upon my return to Port Royal-but I find that charge to be quite vague, Sir."

He swallowed before forcing himself to go on. Fortunately Governor Byron still appeared to be listening, not just hearing him, and had not yet attempted to hush him.

"Willing association with a pirate can be charged nearly to anyone. She and countless others encounter pirates every day in Tortuga. She associated with him to obtain information she offered to get. Then again, when Lord Caldwell and the others caught up to her and I after Jack Sparrow had found us, the Navy remained until the pirate finally outsmarted us-and Lord Caldwell had given no order to avoid them, let alone arrest them. So he could not he also be accused of willing association for his lack of protest-"

"Commodore-" Governor Byron was barely able to utter, though he wasn't irritated or appalled.

"And even if the charge was to remain against her, she saved my life more than once, and we know in Port Royal's law saving an officer is very highly regarded. Should not her good deeds be weighed as well as those charges?" Groves slowed down before he finished his sentence, clamping his mouth shut unless he was asked another question. He couldn't recall the last time he said so much in one breath. Gilette would have cruelly joked he'd spoke as much as a woman.

"Did she ever help the pirate escape?" Governor Byron had already asked Emma at her interrogation, and had already received a third testimony regarding this, but he needed to ask Groves as well, since it regarded one of the other charges against her.

"I cannot say for certain, though I have been led to believe Jack Sparrow left Tortuga the same day she was…captured and brought to Port Royal."

"What do you mean by captured?" Governor Byron asked.

Groves sighed. "Sir, I have a testimony-an extensive one at that-that I must confess, even though I am afraid I cannot provide tangible evidence for it."

Governor Byron nodded, and Groves proceeded.

Shortly after Groves's interrogation ended, the ships reached one of the ports, signifying they were days away from Port Royal. Governor Byron ordered a recess to conduct business and supply replenishing before he finally called for Lord Caldwell.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that day, Caldwell was summoned. Despite his current situation, his demeanor and manner hadn't changed. Even during and after the exhaustive interrogation, he had retained his confidence and alertness.

"As I have said before, the Commodore carried out his mission, but he hadn't captured Jack, nor did he notify me of any more information he acquired after he first heard of Jack returning," Caldwell finished.

"I see, but wouldn't it at least have taken a week for word to reach you? And according to the regulations you gave him, he was only to find out Jack Sparrow's next destination, and to report information that would not be in danger of being obtained. Also," Governor Byron looked down at the desk, holding off on taking out some papers for the moment, "weren't the men at Port Royal ordered to be ready to set sail in order to retrieve the Commodore and possibly capture Jack Sparrow once they received a sighting report?"

Caldwell looked confused, putting on an act very well. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, that's the report I retrieved from your office when you were gone," Governor Byron slipped out a small stack of papers. "In your log you wrote of appointing Groves to the mission of 'finding and discovering any possibilities regarding the next destination of pirate Jack Sparrow, in which the Port Royal Navy will embark to retrieve the Commodore Groves and capture Jack Sparrow, in hopes of trying him for actions against His Majesty's Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company.'" Governor Byron turned the paper. "This is your handwriting, is it not?"

Caldwell sighed, overwhelmed. "My apologies, Governor. The stress and strain have apparently taken their toll upon my memory. I do recall that, but you see, the girl we have imprisoned, she interfered with his mission and risked his safety. I can provide evidence for that."

Governor Byron set down the report. "Well, I am glad to hear that. Although I am curious how she interfered, or with whose plans she interfered."

Caldwell still hadn't lost his cool. "Why, she interfered with the Commodore's mission, trying to use her feminine wiles to lure him away from Jack. She was an ally of his, you see."

"And that is why you saw it fit to charge her with the association, conspiracy, and interference?" Governor Byron confirmed.

Caldwell nodded, glad his lies were working. "Yes."

Governor Byron seemed to be at a loss for words, for he was silent for a few moments, absorbing Caldwell's entire interrogation. He took a deep breath, knowing he had reached a conclusion.

"Do you wish to add anything else to your testimony, Lord Caldwell?" he calmly asked.

"No, Governor Byron, I do not," Caldwell answered, convinced he was off the hook.

"Very well, then. I have several more questions for you, however." Caldwell was silent with curiosity as Governor Byron drew out several more documents. He held up two of them. "Have you ever seen these?"

"Yes," Caldwell felt the first surge of fear. The Governor held up the death warrants Caldwell had shown Emma when he made his deal with her.

"Strange, considering death warrants must first be signed by myself after the accused are tried, then finalized by you. However, I received no word of any of this, especially considering that one of these is issued against one of our own officers," Governor Byron stated firmly.

"I have perfect reason to potentially charge the Commodore-"

"Well the Crown is going to have some difficulty agreeing with you. Even more so will they find it hard to sympathize with you when your character as a lord comes into question."

Caldwell swiftly rose from his chair. "How dare you insinuate slander, Governor! You shall-"

Governor Byron continued unbothered, "We do have evidence that you engaged yourself and your hired man in espionage, and the kind that knowingly endangered the Commodore's life more than once. That is certainly something the Crown will not look upon favorably."

"I did no such-"

"We have gathered enough evidence to support the proper testimonies."

"Testimonies?" Caldwell felt the world closing in around him even before a couple of guards approached him.

"Lord Caldwell, the Crown has granted me the power to take proper action until the final verdict is reached by them and delivered to us. You are to remain under house arrest until we reach Port Royal, where you will then be placed into confinement until we receive orders from the Crown."

And with that, Lord Caldwell protested as he was escorted back to his cabin, where he was put under strict watch again, and was to remain separate from Woodrow.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm terrible. I'll just put that out there as my acknowledgment of my lack of updates that I promised. You guys are absolutely wonderful and I apologize for taking so long to put this out.**

It was nearly evening by the time Norrington was given the latest report, as well as permission to deliver it to said parties. Keeping his demeanor steady, he wasted no time in telling his friend.

Groves was viewing a small map at a table, trying to bide time. He heard several indistinguishable noises outside his door before Norrington knocked. He stood as he bid him enter.

Norrington entered and closed the door in one swift movement, uncertain of how he could contain himself much longer.

However, Groves misinterpreted his friend's quick movements. "What has happened? Are we far from Port Royal?"

"It is only a matter of days now. The winds have remained favorable," Norrington replied. "That's not the news I have been ordered to deliver, however."

Groves's heart raced. "What, then?"

"The Crown not only granted Governor Byron to oversee the interrogations, but to take proper action as he saw fit after the proceedings finished-although he cannot make any final actions until the Crown reviews his report and sends their word," Norrington explained.

Groves wasn't sure whether fear or anticipation poured through him. "And?"

Norrington was bursting inside, but he didn't want to be as intense on the outside. "Lord Caldwell is to remain under house arrest, but he will be placed in confinement once we reach Port Royal." He paused to see Groves's reaction. Clearly he was in shock and overwhelmed, so he felt it safe to add, "And Governor Byron has released you from your house arrest, and has reinstated you to your duties. I think he hopes to not see the _Endurance _in lacking."

Groves was silent for a moment until he absorbed it, his eyes revealing everything once he understood. His face asked his question, and he received his answer through Norrington's face before he left his cabin and headed straight for the brig.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves realized about halfway to the brig that there were no officers outside his door when he had left. Apparently the noises he had heard before Norrington knocked had probably been them obeying the order to leave since they were no longer needed there.

He didn't slow down his pace, but he realized that it was still best for a guard to remain down in the brig as watch. Just because the interrogations were over did not mean everyone was entirely safe again. Hopefully by the time he reached the brig, he could concoct a reason for the officer to leave so he could be alone with Emma…and finally tell her.

His heart dropped. He had never dreamed he'd reveal his affections to a woman with bars inbetween them-neither had he expected to fall in love with a barmaid, or such a fiery woman. Perhaps, then, he could think of a more romantic way to do it, sweep her off her feet. Emma had likely never received sincere affection before, so she deserved to have the moment be special-that is, if she felt the same. Well, if he did plan it special for her and it didn't turn out as he had hoped, he would have to harshly remind himself he had done his part.

Then what should he do for now? Surely he could give her an inkling of some sort, just so she would know, or at least suspect, or…

Finally, he reached the door, after it appeared to continue to stretch away from him the closer he got. He forced himself to stop and take a deep breath before opening the door.

To his surprise, the officer on duty was at full attention, nodding and heading up the stairs as soon as Groves had descended them, the door shutting only a few seconds later. He couldn't believe his luck at being left alone. Even after the door had shut, he froze in place.

He could see Emma clearly, standing silently in her cell, her face in shock, and…something else etched in her face. Concern? Fear?

In a few quick strides, perhaps even near a jog, he reached her cell, his heart filling at seeing her again. He wished he could reach through the bars and touch her face. "Emma."

She exhaled in gasps a few times, the mixed emotions still filling her face, her hands already clutching the bars. "What are you doing here? You-"

He gently covered her fingers with his, heat rushing through his veins at being able to touch her again. "I've been reinstated. It's over."

He realized then he hadn't asked Norrington if she was granted release yet, and if she had, he hadn't retrieved the key ring from Norrington and brought it down here. If he had, he could have opened the door and embraced her-that is, if he knew she would welcome such an advance…

"You've been released?" Emma asked.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "I'm sure there will be regulations before a final decision is reached, but…"

"But what about the charges, the warrant?" she asked before she could stop herself, overcome with the amazement.

His suspicion sparked, and it was evident in his voice. All plans of revealing his intentions dissipated. "I was put under house arrest as a precaution. I was interrogated because my reports didn't match Lord Caldwell's. What do you mean by charges? There weren't any. Not official ones, that is."

Fear crossed her face, realizing it was too late. Tears flooded her eyes, and even as she lowered her head to fight them back, feeling his fingers tighten around hers told her he had seen them. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer now.

"Emma?"

"It was Lord Caldwell," her voice cracked. He could see her begin to tremble, and it tore at him to be unable to hold her. "Lord Caldwell was going to threaten you, but I couldn't let him!"

"What do you mean?"

She was silent for a few moments, knowing it was best for her to confess now, and that she would have to accept his reaction. Her chest felt heavy, her voice unrecognizable to herself as she spoke.

"Woodrow told him of Jack Sparrow looking for something, but he didn't know it was Atlantis at the time. He knew I knew, though…" she forced herself to tell him everything, even as she struggled against her tears the entire time. "...he promised me that if I complied, agreed to a bargain, that he wouldn't process charges he had against you. He even had a warrant issued…" her voice trailed off, even though she wanted to say more. She wanted to keep explaining so that he could understand why she did it.

Groves felt weakened, not entirely sure he understood. "What was the bargain?"

Her eyes remained lowered, ashamed to look at him, yet slowly, she did. In the quietest voice he ever heard from her, she confessed, "I was the bargain."

The news knocked the wind from Groves, and his world grew silent. If he hadn't been clutching her hands or the bars, he was sure he would have stumbled backwards.

He stood there, staring, aghast. Anger stirred in him after a few moments. Anger against Caldwell, the gall he had to engage in such an act, and at Emma for agreeing to it. And yet, he also felt crushed, crushed that Emma would resort to such an arrangement-then again, she had used herself for most of her life to survive…but to use herself as payment? To Lord Caldwell?

Still numb with shock, his body felt drained, drained of every last ounce of energy he'd had before coming down there. His hands slipped from the bars and Emma's hands. He saw a trail of tears on her cheeks, and fear and despair in her eyes, the pain of the sight and the reveal paralyzing him.

"Theodore I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't…he wanted to make me wait until he wanted to-"

"Celebrate?" he finished, his voice barely above a whisper, recalling that moment Caldwell, Norrington, and the others found him, Emma, and the pirates on Atlantis. Caldwell hadn't eyed Emma, at least from what Groves had witnessed, but he remembered the emphasis Caldwell had placed on the word. It certainly made sense now.

Emma still trembled, her heart tearing at seeing his face. She expected to feel a relief or release upon telling him, not witnessing and feeling the greatest pain she had ever known. She knew no other way of bargaining, but she hadn't expected it to come to this…this overwhelming sadness...

It all made sense to him now: her insistence on doing her part, her concern of Caldwell's possible anger towards him, her inquiries about Caldwell and any progress when they were still searching for Jack, her fear and tension whenever Caldwell was around…

Groves was sure he was still breathing, though he couldn't feel it. Even if Emma hadn't followed through with the bargain like she said, the fact that she did agree to the arrangement was what hurt him. He also hurt for her, that she was tricked into this, dragged into this mess; if he had left her out of it, out of his mission entirely, this wouldn't have happened. Why did he ever ask her about Jack Sparrow that night, when she confronted him at the tavern? Yet he also hurt for himself; the woman he loved was willing to resort to using herself as a pawn…

Emma inhaled, sounding like a whimper. She tried to reach to him, but the bars wouldn't let her, so her fingers remained where they had been. Clutching the bars now felt like the best support to keep herself upright.

"Theodore?" she wasn't sure if her whisper had been audible, for she was unable to raise her voice any more than that.

Overcome with his paralyzing pain, mixed with betrayal, anguish, and distress, he numbly left the brig, his eyes staring away, his heart squeezing tightly with each step he took away from her.


	43. Chapter 43

Groves had never felt such a mixture of emotions in his life. Hurt, betrayal, sympathy, and rejection, among others, churned inside him as soon as he left the brig. The world had grown so silent around him, one of his comrades had to touch him to report a task that was completed.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kingsley."

Kingsley narrowed his eyes a bit. "Commodore, you look rather pale. Are you seasick?"

Groves pursed his lips together, his stomach tossing for an entirely different reason.

Kingsley, of course, didn't have a clue to that. "Forgive me, Sir. I understand how the mere mention of it can aggravate-that is to say…" he stammered for several more moments before finally ending with, "Just rest easy, Sir."

Groves stared blankly at him, his body feeling as worn as though he hadn't slept in several days. "Any new reports from the Admiral that you know of?"

Kingsley gestured toward the stern. "He is presently at the helm, should you wish for me to ask him."

Groves numbly lifted a hand. "That won't be necessary, Lieutenant. I have a few reports of my own to give him. Thank you."

Kingsley dipped his head. "Rest easy, Sir, please."

Groves groggily nodded his head, a pang of gratitude for his comrades surging in him. He felt lucky he still had comrades who were concerned about him, regardless of being unaware of his real battles.

Reaching the helm felt like an eternity, and Norrington's concern was apparent before Groves fully ascended the stairs.

"Are the seas too harsh for you, Commodore?"

Had it not been for the incident in the brig, Groves could have laughed at being asked the same question a second time, but it was hard to tell when he could laugh again.

Unfortunately, the helm was manned, and Groves hoped to subtly hint to Norrington he wished to speak elsewhere. "I'm afraid it's more than the seas."

Other than nodding in acknowledgement when he'd arrived, the helmsman kept his eye on the horizon, but Norrington eyed him before reading the look on Groves's face.

He calmly strode over to Groves. "Mind until I return, Moseley. Commodore, let us see to the task."

Norrington led him farther back on the stern, where it was empty. Luckily, the wind's direction wouldn't carry their conversation to others' ears. "What's troubling you, Groves? I have never seen you look so ill before."

Groves leaned on the rail for support, his chest weighing heavily. "It's Emma."

Norrington remained steady. "I found it safe to assume as such. What is it?"

Groves sighed. "I don't believe I'm at liberty to say, but it is something very difficult to abide."

Norrington didn't even want to try and guess, or even fathom what it could possibly be to have already taken such a toll. It wasn't very long ago at all that Groves had just been released and rushed to see her.

"Has she explained?" he asked.

Groves felt weak still, not one ounce of strength having yet returned. "Not yet." He paused. "I have yet to give her that chance."

"I'm sorry," Norrington murmured. He examined his friend, his heart dropping at the sight. Groves was pale and worn, his eyes heavy, even his stride and overall demeanor resembled someone who was physically ill.

An idea hit Norrington, one he knew he could carry out without suspicion, and one that may help.

"You are in no condition to continue on deck. My advice would be that you take your leave for today and rest in your cabin. There's no need to worry the other men of catching your 'illness.' Perhaps by tomorrow, you will be rested and well enough to confront the matter."

Groves's eyes had been staring at the sea, but Norrington's words had caused him to turn his head. For appearances, Norrington's face read business, but he saw the concern in his eyes. He understood the order, not needing an explanation.

He wearily glanced up at Norrington. "If you think it best."

Norrington gave a simple nod. "I certainly do. I will assume your duties until you are well."

Groves winced, but knew it was for the best. He wouldn't be fully recovered from the hurt overnight, but a good afternoon and night's rest would work its wonders. He would certainly be better equipped than he was now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The seas were calm that night, and Norrington headed for the brig with a heavy heart. He dismissed the officer on duty so the man could supper, though he was ordered to send the night watch down when they were finished. He wasn't surprised at Emma's astonishment when she saw him.

"The Commodore is unwell tonight," Norrington said kindly, placing her supper tray within reach. "I will be seeing to you until he is well again."

Emma didn't reach for her food. "He told you, didn't he?"

Her small voice caused him to look up after setting down the tray, never hearing this tone before. He was saddened at the sight before him. She looked just as ragged as Groves had. He could see that her eyes were still a bit red, though not quite puffy. He comforted himself with the fact that she felt the weight of her actions, whatever they were, and hopefully still cared for Groves.

"I only know it is a matter between you and him," Norrington told her calmly. "He will resume his duties when he is well again."

Emma hung her head. Her actions had never made anyone so distraught before, neither had she ever felt so guilty. She swallowed a lump in her throat, her body long fresh out of tears.

Norrington took a deep breath. "I would hate to report to him that you are not eating."

She peered up at him and finally reached for her meal, eating it without any energy or zeal. Her mind seemed to be muddled, but Norrington didn't say anything. If she wanted to talk to him, he knew she would initiate it.

She didn't until she had replaced her mug and he bent down to pick it up. "Would he still want to help me?"

Her voice remained small, yet he couldn't mistake the hope laced in her sad voice. His eyes went from the floor to her. "You ought to take that up with him."

She looked down, an "of course" response etching her face. At least Groves' friend didn't meddle in something that didn't concern him.

Norrington left the brig, his heart a little lightened with her question. Perhaps after the storm brewed, the silver lining would be visible.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves felt a bit stronger the next day, but was soon actually overcome with seasickness so severely he had to rest an additional day. He would have laughed at the irony if it didn't upset his stomach.

The afternoon he returned to the deck, he reported to Norrington to resume his work. It was still emotionally trying, but the physical toll had eased up a bit. Norrington warned him, however, of a possible relapse of the seasickness, so Groves remained careful.

His body came close when he returned to the brig the first time. It wasn't meal time, but a good point for him to check on her and reassign the next watch. Her face was unreadable when he approached.

Emma gingerly grasped the bars, not sure what to say. Should she say anything? What could she say?

Groves stood there silently, faced with the same dilemma.

After what felt like hours, Groves took a deep breath and began with, "I shouldn't have left without giving you the chance to explain."

While it was obvious he was still hurt and angry with what had happened, his tone hadn't been accusatory or condemning. Still, Emma looked down at the floor. It had grown difficult to look at him. "I understand why you did." Slowly, she lifted her eyes and look up at him, her voice soft. "I'm so sorry, Theo."

His heart squeezed, knowing she was sincere. But that didn't stop the horde of emotions rushing back in. He stepped closer to the bars, but couldn't bring himself to grasp them.

"Why, Emma? Please tell me why."

_*Because I love you, and because Caldwell would have harmed you if I hadn't complied…*_

"I felt I had no other choice," she faltered. "It was then I had discovered who Woodrow was-I had recognized him from Tortuga, and he knew I knew of Jack's destination toward Atlantis… and he and Caldwell threatened harm to you if I didn't show him the path, so I…" her voice trailed off. "Caldwell initiated the terms, and I agreed to them." Her voice cracked as fresh tears stung her eyes. "I thought I could protect you…"

Anger and sadness flowed through him. He didn't know what to think. It would probably be a few days before it completely absorbed, though it would take longer than that to heal from the ordeal.

Emma sniffed and inhaled. "I never carried through with the bargain. He had said he would, but it didn't happen…"

Groves stared blankly at her. It didn't ease his pain completely, though he felt somewhat comforted with that last fact. He waited patiently for her to tell more, but she didn't, so he assumed that was it. If there was more, she would tell him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered once more.

Part of him wanted to touch her hand for comfort, but he restrained. "I forgive you, Emma, though it will take me a while to understand and recover."

She wearily nodded. "I understand."

Groves dropped his eyes to the floor, his voice low. "I owe you an apology as well."

Her eyes widened. "What for?"

He breathed deeply, forcing himself to look her in the eye. He tried to keep his voice steady, though he didn't know afterwards if it had remained so.

"I know you said you made your choice to help me, but I still feel responsible for what you have endured. I never dreamed you would have been involved to this extent, let alone endangered…I behaved like a coward, not speaking up for you when I should have-despite any circumstances, I didn't choose to defy or challenge any to help you. I'm sorry for that." He paused for a moment, then, "But I did promise I would see you released. It still tears at me to see you like this, and I have every intention of keeping that promise."

Emma looked down, touched and overwhelmed. Despite the pain she had just inflicted on him, he still wanted to get her out of this mess and make her a free woman?! What did she do to deserve that?

A glimmer of hope flickered inside her. If he was still willing to help see her released, would he still be willing to help her start a new life?

She sighed and peered up at him. "I know this may be too much to ask, but...would I still be able to accept your offer upon my release?" Before he could answer, she quickly and quietly added, "I understand whatever your answer may be, or if you wish to think about it..."

His face was still worn, but it appeared to soften a bit. As weighted as his spirit felt, it hadn't crushed his determination to help her. "I don't need to consider it."

Emma exhaled with relief and gratitude. She felt she could never fully make up for the pain she caused him, and even if she were only a friend (or remained in temporary association with him), she felt lucky enough to have that.


	44. Chapter 44

Several days later, the _Endurance_ and the _Valiant_ finally reached Port Royal. As excited as the men were to return home, business had to be immediately seen to as soon as the ships were anchored. The men's families would have to wait for their return just a little longer.

Word spread quickly through the small town that the ships had returned. Lord Caldwell and Woodrow remained under a house arrest, Emma remained incarcerated, and Groves's duties were at a minimal until word was sent to England and an answer was received. Fortunately, another officer locked Emma back into Port Royal's prison, leaving Groves free of the obligation.

Norrington felt he couldn't ride home fast enough once his day ended. Apparently the word had spread to his home, for his wife and servants awaited him outside the front door.

"Welcome home, Admiral," the butler and others greeted as he dismounted, the butler taking hold of the reins. He greeted them quickly before they returned to their duties, Sophie exclaiming a mighty supper was in store.

"And there will be plenty for your friend, the Commodore, should you wish to invite him," she added, receiving an amused smile in reply.

"I may see to that," Norrington answered, wondering if Groves would be up for an invitation.

Finally, he was able to run to Annabelle once the servants left, embracing her and giving her one, long kiss.

"It fills my heart to be at home again," he said.

"I'm always relieved to see you home safe," Annabelle replied. "Come into the parlor and rest."

"I'll be able to rest after supper, and after I answer your questions about the journey." His voice dropped a bit. "There's much to tell."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And he still wishes to pursue her?" Annabelle asked later that night. She and Norrington retired to their room early for privacy as he told her of the journey.

"This woman has changed him," Norrington confirmed. "It will be a long road for both of them, no matter how it ends, but it's obvious his affections for her have deepened."

"And does she know that?" Annabelle asked.

Norrington shook his head. "She may have an inkling, but I'm also curious if he's aware of her affections for him. I can see it in her."

Annabelle pursed her lips together. "It seems like something still bothers you."

Norrington sighed, knowing he'd be caught sooner or later. "I worry for them if she stays here. Adjusting to an entirely new life will not be easy, even if…people know of her old life."

"And yet you still married me: a girl with no family, no legacy from my parents…" Annabelle added.

Norrington gently placed his hand over hers. "I married you because I love you, even though it took me far too long to realize that." He saw a smile tease her face before he solemnly added, "But there are circumstances of hers certain members of society won't ignore."

Annabelle sighed, knowing it was true. Some might never be willing to accept Emma if she did stay, but then again, what business would it be of theirs? It should be her choice whom she wanted to know about it, although there may be unfortunate times where it might not work that way. Gossip was still prevalent in some circles, sadly, and it was likely Emma would battle it in a harsher way than others for the rest of her life should she stay. Sadly, gossip was a prevalent hobby, and society was not always kind. Annabelle knew that, though her story was very different than Emma's.

Slowly, she suggested, "As long as we accept her, I believe she could fit into our society very well. I know there will be exceptions, but that is the case with everyone, isn't it?" Norrington was silent, but his eyes told her he was absorbing it. "And we know Groves far better than that. We know certain affairs do not inhibit his treatment of other people. It appears with Emma it is no different, although there is some healing to be had."

Annabelle paused for a moment before quickly adding, "It _won't_ be easy, but at the risk of sounding optimistic, perhaps a character as strong as his will help overshadow some of the darkness, if not only bring to light the people that really matter." She didn't dare vocalize it, but Annabelle was also certain that Groves' reputation, coupled with Norrington's and the reverence it garnered, could prove a type of security from the wagging tongues and shaking heads.

They were both quiet for a few more moments before Annabelle blinked, an idea coming to her.

"Suppose she does remain here and begins a new life-do you think Groves would object to my offering a helping hand as well? With the girl's consent, of course."

Warmth spread through Norrington at his wife's enthusiasm and thoughtfulness, feeling ashamed he hadn't thought of some way to help himself. She would be putting herself at risk if she did this, but he would proudly encourage it. Not to mention, Annabelle could certainly help Emma with matters that would be out of Groves's reach. To the dogs what society said! Helping a friend was much more important.

His face softened as he lifted Annabelle's hand to his lips. "I am sure Groves would be most grateful."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In his own home, Groves slept with some difficulty, still plagued with the pain, yet still wanting to help the woman he had grown to care for. He hoped that in spite of it, he could heal, not wanting to wallow in the ache forever. He still feared, however, how painful it would be whichever path she chose.


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to update lately, but rest assured, the story is soon coming to a close so I will try to update a chapter a day until the end of the week! Or two, or three! Anyways, I hope you're all having a good day or week off for break!**

The days rolled into weeks, Port Royal still awaiting the Crown's decision.

Stories had long since spread: Lord Caldwell might be sentenced to death, a wench was the cause for all this-and was a beauty at that, there were several physical as well as verbal fights between the involved parties…but of course, many were not true. Lord Caldwell would be sentenced, but not to death; Emma was a beauty, but some insisted there was more to her hand in the situation; and no so-called fights occurred because the parties were kept apart, save for Groves making his rounds to Emma's cell every now and then.

Groves felt as though he was beginning to heal, but was still troubled by Emma's actions. As much as he had grown to care for her, he still worried if she would be ready for the adjustments she'd have to make in Port Royal should she be released. If she was willing to use her body as a bargaining chip, in what other cases would she do the same? Then again, that was all she had ever known to survive-her mother had been a wench, and Emma had taken up the livelihood after her mother passed and she had no other means that she knew of to survive. He reminded himself she didn't carry through with the agreement (Caldwell's and their trials had prevented Caldwell from acting on the terms of their arrangement), but how different would the healing process be if she had? She said she did it to protect Groves, but until he knew more of Caldwell's questionable dealings, it was difficult for him to understand.

Groves still loved her in spite of it, but the blow of the news had shaken him to the bone. Which brought forth another unnerving discovery-was it possible Emma had complied with that bargain out of not only fear, as she had insinuated, but because of love?

He couldn't be sure yet, but that possibility brough on a new wave of emotions to deal with. If they did overcome this obstacle, how long would it take for him to show her just how valuable she was? Or better yet, would she accept that for herself?

And then there was the matter of changing environments. Tortuga called for a rough life, all about survival and a tough exterior. Emma certainly knew how to take care of herself, but could she adapt to this new society? Her boldness and spunk were several traits Groves loved about her, and he didn't want to completely change her, but he knew this new life she could soon lead would eventually call for some changes, and she'd have to accept them, whether or not she followed or submitted to them. Just how much could she adapt to these changes without completely losing all of Emma?

Her persona wasn't the only thing he worried about. She had consented to accept his offer of help, but if his affections didn't dissipate after he healed from the agreement she had made with Caldwell, what could she do until he properly courted her? There were brothels in Port Royal, and Groves desperately hoped that her wanting to start a new life included leaving that behind. What else could she do? Would anyone be willing to hire her as a servant, a cook? Groves certainly couldn't bring her into his home, regardless of the position. Having her work for him would not only be difficult if not impossible for him, but the thought of compromising her name by soon marrying her would raise eyebrows-that would be one path he could not overlook for them.

These thoughts plagued his mind constantly, and pounded him when he would briefly visit her. Well, he couldn't call it visiting, only checking on the prisoner, but he found himself looking forward to those occasions because he got to see her. It still pained him with the memories and the fact that she was still barred, but seeing her recover did him good, too.

Emma hadn't voiced it yet, but she was healing, too. Healing from the shame of her agreement with Caldwell and not telling Groves, feeling unworthy of receiving his help, let alone his attention and friendship-though it had been marred now. If she was released, overcoming her old life would be hard, she knew, but pleasing Groves would be well worth it. Becoming the woman he saw her as, and proving those snobby aristocrats that thought birth ought to define you in everything, would be well worth the effort indeed.

As time went on, the pain the two of them possessed did begin to heal. Groves's visits weren't as solemn (though they had to be careful if a guard was within earshot), and he realized he had forgiven her. He only hoped she could forgive him for his cowardly behavior.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

One afternoon, just over two months after Governor Byron sent the reports to England, Groves proclaimed his forgiveness to Emma.

"I'll admit, it still causes pain from time to time," he explained, "but I will not allow myself to hold it against you. I hope you can forgive me for the pain and trouble I have caused you by not immediately standing up for you. In the future, I will not act that way."

Emma lowered her eyes, relief enveloping her. He forgave her! For the worst possible thing she could have committed against someone she cared for, and he forgave her. Throughout this ordeal, she was coming to slowly understand the ways of the higher class, or at least a not-so-rambunctious society. Yet she also felt guilt. Was she even worth it? Could she adapt to a new world, a new life?

She held back tears, and let her head hang low until she could steady herself. Had she looked up, though, she would have seen Groves repressing his own emotions.

Finally, she looked up. "I understand why you did, and I certainly don't blame you. I guess Caldwell knew how to reach us, didn't he?"

Groves took it silently, secretly hoping his affections for her hadn't been that obvious to Caldwell. How much more danger could she have been in if he'd known?

Emma inhaled shakily. "I never meant to cause you any pain. I still don't understand why you're the kindest man I have ever known, and why you extend that kindness to me. Sometimes I've thought I must be crazy to think I can live within your society." She swallowed. "But I'm grateful."

Had it not been for the bars, he would have pushed away her hair from her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. For now, he'd have to be satisfied with only being able to see her.

Knowing he should leave to prevent suspicion or breech his terms, Groves lifted his hand and caressed one of hers that gripped the bars. He hadn't even bothered to look if the guard was watching, and frankly, he didn't care at the moment. Even as he forced himself to walk away and return to the fort, he felt as though a burden had lifted. The first step of many had been taken.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had nearly been three months since Governor Byron sent word to England before the reply was finally received. Groves and Norrington had heard wind of it, but realized they would have to wait until Groves was called for.

Later that day, he was summoned to Governor Byron's office. With a nervous heart and stomach, he went.

"It appears the Crown perceived the same inconsistencies and discrepancies as I," Governor Byron said, Groves standing before him on the other side of the desk. He'd half expected for the young man to cue what his fate was, but he remained silent and alert. "As you may have already heard, Lord Caldwell and his man Woodrow will be sent back to England to face a formal trial."

Groves's heart dropped, stunned. If that was what awaited them, what was in store for…

Under his breath, Governor Byron muttered, "It seems that the third lord wasn't the charm." His voice rose to normal level. "It will only be a matter of time before the Crown finds another man whom they see fit to fulfill the position. As for you, Commodore Groves-"

Groves felt himself slowly straighten, holding his breath.

"The Crown has deemed you followed orders, and therefore, the charges Caldwell had against you have been dropped. There was insufficient evidence against you, thus there can be no conviction."

Groves felt his shoulders sag, and reminded himself to breathe again. This must have been how Norrington felt when he and Annabelle had endured their ordeal.

"As of tomorrow, you will resume your complete duties," Governor Byron explained. "A word of advice: be extra careful in future dealings," he added gently but firmly.

Groves gave a simple nod, hoping every ounce of relief wasn't visible on his face. "I shall, Sir."

Governor Byron nodded in return and looked away, apparently dismissing him. Groves blinked before he began with, "A-about the prisoner, Sir…"

He looked up, but said nothing.

"Might I ask of her fate?"

Governor Byron grew solemn. "Needless to say, the Crown was disturbed with the account of arresting a civilian with her charges, particularly of association with a pirate."

Groves stiffened and swallowed.

"Your testimony has caused them to reconsider the definition of the charge, seeing as it is rather...vague. Your words were not taken lightly. As for the girl, her testimony was severely scrutinized and tested for her consistency, her cooperation, and her loyalty. There were no inconsistencies found, no reports of uncooperative behavior, and her loyalty was viewed favorably. Testimony against her has not been proven, and there is a noted lack of sufficient evidence." He looked Groves in the eye. "Saving the life of one of his Majesty's commanders, particularly from a deceptive third party was viewed very highly-and they had three testimonies affirming to that."

Groves's chest heaved, his mind quickly whirling. Third party? But who-

He realized almost instantly. Woodrow.

"Her actions have been ascribed to her alleged loyalty to the Crown," Governor Byron. "Unless I witness or attest otherwise after I see her one last time, that alone is grounds for her release."

Groves's eyes widened as he exhaled. "S-sir?"

"I am to see to that matter no later than tomorrow morning," he added. He watched the responses play across Groves's face before prompting him, "You may go now, Commodore. Another guard will see to her for the night."

Groves exhaled and turned, but whipped back around before taking his first step. "Sir, another inquiry regarding the prisoner."

Governor Byron looked up. "Yes?"

His lips parted and twitched a bit, but no sound came out at first. "Where exactly does this leave her af-should she be released?"

The corners of Governor Byron's mouth tugged at a knowing smile that didn't quite fully emerge. He saw Groves withdraw some of his exuberance upon noticing it. "That will be for someone else to decide."

Groves wasn't sure who that would be, but Gorvernor Byron's answer was enough for him. He calmly thanked him before leaving, feeling as if he would burst.


	46. Chapter 46

As ordered, Groves went home after meeting with Governor Byron, though reluctantly after quietly confiding the possibility of Emma's release to Norrington. He realized with that order, though, that Governor Byron was aware of the possibility of something deeper than Commodore-prisoner presence between them. Why did it seem that affections could be apparent or suspected by others, yet invisible to the recipients?

He found it difficult to sleep that night, and one of his servants concocted a tea to calm him and lull him to sleep. He was still tired when he awoke the following morning, but not as much as he was sure he would have been had it not been for the tea.

The morning seemed to drag on in eternity before he finally reached the fort. Norrington was there to greet him.

"Has he met with her yet?" Groves asked before he dismounted his horse.

"I was ordered to fetch you as soon as you arrived. He conversed with her last night before he retired," and Norrington led him further into the fort, not allowing another word to be spoken.

Despite the positive intention the air held, Groves still felt a surge of fear as he followed Norrington. What if she was to remain locked up? Or sentenced? What if Governor Byron deemed her fit for release, yet she suddenly changed her mind about staying here and wished to return to Tortuga?

Groves was still in a daze when they descended the prison stairs, Norrington ordering the guard to handle other impending matters on the fort, and that he would remain below for matters of his own. The guard left without question.

Groves was still trying to fit pieces together in his puzzled mind. Was he here to see Emma one last time, or...

Norrington continued ahead of Groves, slipping the key ring from his belt. Since Groves was given minimal duties since their return, Norrington was charged with handling the key ring. It didn't even occur to him to ask Groves if he wanted to unlock it; he slipped the key into the lock, the echo ringing off the stone walls as the latch gave way.

Emma stood there staring as she watched him unlock the door. She was sure she was still dreaming, having been notified of her release last night. She was to be set free no later than the afternoon.

"You are free now, Miss Emma. You shall be escorted into town in a few moments," Norrington calmly announced. Finally, he unlocked the door, slowly opening it as he stood off to the side.

Groves froze, unable to move from his stupor. Emma was hesitant at first, but quickly glided straight to Groves. Her hands clasped his arms as his arms encircled her, his body rushing with the relief of holding her. They stood there for a few moments, Norrington silently watching in relief for his friend.

Slowly, they pulled away, Emma meekly peering up at him. "Where do I go now?"

Groves exhaled, about to answer before Norrington stepped forward.

"If I may, Commodore. My wife has offered her help in this matter," he paused and looked at Emma, "should you still wish to remain here."

Emma's mouth twitched as she nodded, "Yes."

She felt Groves's hands squeeze her shoulders, but kept looking at Norrington.

Norrington glanced at Groves, then back to Emma. "If you wish, my wife would be more than happy to help you find a place for time being. It would be a boardinghouse, but you will be safe."

The reality suddenly slammed into Emma. She was free, and didn't wish to return to Tortuga, but starting over was already such a shock.

She turned back to Groves, warming at the relief on his face. "And what of other matters?"

Groves sighed and gently brushed away a stray hair from her face. "We shall discuss it as soon as I can get away from the fort."

After the final paperwork was signed by Groves and the Governor, Annabelle was summoned to the fort, having brought with her a suitable gown for Emma to borrow. Then the women, escorted by Norrington's butler, went into town to find Emma a place to live. Emma tried to relax and bask in her new freedom, though she knew very well her new start wouldn't be without its challenges and surprises.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The _Black Pearl_ swayed and bobbed in the ocean, sailing for its next destination-if her captains could decide in which direction it lay.

Jack was taking his turn at trying to decipher any more clues the navigational charts beheld. Even as he revolved the flat turntables, it never ceased to amaze him of the number of possibilities that could be interpreted.

Refusing to show his exasperation and let Barbossa snatch it away, who stood nearby watching him and barking out orders, Jack had one last method to try.

He took out his compass, and waited for the spinning needle to slow and point, in which direction, he slid the turntables until the needle lost its steadiness. It took a few tries, but soon the letters matched up and revealed a rather short message.

On the top, he read "Golden One." Though intrigued with the phrase, he raised his eyebrows in confusion as his eyes scoured down, glancing upon a picture that appeared to be walls to a forbidden city, forbearing like a large gate. On the walls was a similar, somewhat faded drawing of a symbol, like that of a god from another culture. Then, on the bottom of the turntables, he got his answer: "El Dorado."

"Ehhhh," he moaned to himself as he grinned, holding out his compass to point out the right path.

"Guess what, Barbossa?" he sang, "I found the next trea-sure, I found the next trea-sure, and guess where it leads to?"

Jack the monkey scrambled by then, snatching the compass from Jack Sparrow's grip.

"'Ey!" he cried as he ran after him, the monkey prancing his way to Barbossa, Jack shouting at him the whole way.


	47. Chapter 47

**I've changed my mind, and the next chapter shall be the last one! I hope you guys have enjoyed it up to this point!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Over the next few months or so...**_

With help, Emma not only found a room to rent at the boardinghouse, but she managed to bargain working there as a servant in exchange for rent. It was a rough start at first, but her perseverance and attention to her job served her well. It felt foreign to be working without selling herself, but she knew she would get used to it in a positive sense. The only drawback was that she wasn't making money, but Annabelle encouraged that she would be able to find a suitable prospect outside the boardinghouse in time.

Encountering other people was a job in itself. Word had spread quickly to some of the Commodore's new person of interest. Some were vocal in how they couldn't conceive a good, upstanding man with such a loose or brash woman, but she learned the best way to handle it was to react kindly. Of course, she was not as timid as the other ladies she'd observed in Port Royal, which meant her retaliations were a bit more bold. She admitted to herself she enjoyed their annoyance at not having riled her up, though she found other ways to release her anger and frustration away from people.

Annabelle proved to be more than generous. It took Emma time to begin to trust her, considering the other women she had lived amongst, but when that was given time, the two women got along quite well. Annabelle admired Emma's spirit, while Emma respected Annabelle's docility. Annabelle purchased Emma some fabric for her to make a few dresses, and even bought her proper undergarments.

Emma had noticed the pale pink corset she was to wear contrasted starkly with her own black one. She already knew in this society corsets were not meant to be seen, and the women wore more layers than she did.

When Emma first wore one of her new dresses, she wondered about the rustle of the fabric. It never occurred to her whether her skirt, though not as full as these were, ever made as much noise, what with the commotion in the taverns.

"It's only to alert gentlemen that a lady is entering the room," Annabelle had said with a smile.

Emma felt a stab of guilt and humility, having been referred to as a lady. She wondered if she could get used to it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves felt angry with himself for not being able to fulfill his help to Emma until he left the fort everyday, though to his pleasant surprise, Annabelle gladly took care of more feminine matters he could not have touched on, while others he could definitely help her with were left for him to handle.

One evening, he gently touched her hand before she could take a bite of her meal.

"What now?" she asked in a low voice, lowering her fork. She wondered what she was doing wrong. She had carefully watched other boarders and Annabelle during their meals, and made sure she sat as straight and made her movements as soft, not abrupt like she did in Tortuga, where everything had to be done as quickly as possible.

"Use the one next to it," he kindly corrected her, referring to her eating utensil.

Emma glanced down at the flatware framing her plate, finding the gap of the utensil she had just taken to determine the correct one.

Her shoulders drooped as she sighed. "Why can I never seem to remember it?"

His fingers lightly touched hers again. "Think of it this way-in order to come indoors, we must come from outdoors."

She narrowed her eyes before glancing back down at her flatware, her face lighting up as she slowly lifted the correct one, peering at him for approval.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Another evening, Groves took her for a walk around Norrington and Annabelle's garden. They had agreed it best Groves wait before escorting her around his own home since he hadn't asked Emma for permission to properly court her; and when that time came, a proper chaperone would be present.

True, Groves was still healing, and he knew Emma was, too. Yet he felt from time and trial that Emma was proving herself from her time here. He was slowly trusting her again, already seeing a new side to this woman blossom before him.

"You have something on your mind?" Groves asked quietly, his hands clasped behind him.

Emma glanced at him, then the ground. It comforted and alarmed her that he could read her so well. She tried speaking a few times, but to no avail. Finally, she stopped, Groves following suit.

She looked up at him, though she didn't meet his eyes. "I feel as though I will never adjust."

Groves guarded his features. He knew this day would come. "Why is that?"

This time, she did meet his eyes. "Even if I do eventually adapt to all this, it will never change who I am-was, what I've done. Neither will it stop people from gossiping about you and your friendship with me."

"I know that, Emma. Please understand I'm not trying to alter you…of course, some instances in life call for changes, but I-"

"It isn't that. It becomes rather difficult for me to hear others speak ill of you. You are an established man here, and I don't wish to soil your name. I know I can never change my past, but I don't want people to think badly of you just because of me and because you associate with me."

He didn't say so, but noticed her vocabulary had greatly improved. So had her presence. She still commanded attention, but subtly with her presence, whereas in Tortuga she had to be harsh, loud, and forceful. He was also aware these moments of doubt would happen, though this was the first time she had actually discussed it. She had mentioned it several times, but had always bounced back to the task at hand. Still, she was the bold and fiery Emma he knew and loved.

He stepped forward, taking her hands in his.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Emma held back a bit before he could speak.

He smiled to himself, thinking about this new vulnerability to her. He felt a thrill being able to touch her this way even though they were within sight of Norrington and Annabelle. "Because I care for you and because we are still in sight of our chaperones, yes, I may-unless you prefer I didn't." Her face was unreadable, and she didn't attempt to pull away, so he continued, still grasping her hands. "Answer honestly, regardless of what you may think anyone else may think. Do you regret staying here?"

After a moment, Emma slightly shook her head. "No," she barely whispered.

A surge of warmth flowed through him, and he felt her hands relax a bit in his. "Is there another matter you wish me to be more of assistance?"

Emma had to think about that one, deciding she probably didn't know for sure at this point anyway. "No."

Groves swallowed, asking the hardest question. "Are you happy here?"

Emma's face softened, and even though her mouth didn't emerge into a full smile, he could see it in her eyes.

"Yes," she surprised even herself with the admission.

Groves felt lightened, his heart lifting. He hoped someday he could ask her if she'd be happy with him, but now was not the time. There was still a little more healing and overall time needed. "Then don't fret about it. Forgive yourself, and don't be too hard on yourself."

Those words struck a chord in Emma. She admitted she hadn't fully forgiven herself for the trials she'd inflicted on him, but he had long since assured her of his forgiveness, and she still forgave him for his part. Forgiving herself, though, might take a little more time. She was hard on herself because she wanted to please Groves, and because she knew people would be hard on her, anyway-possibly him, too because of his position and new association with her-so she wanted to make the extra effort.

She took a deep breath upon seeing the warmth in his eyes. How could he be so patient and calm with her all the time?

She nodded and turned from him to continue walking, but tripped on her skirt, knocking her off-balance with a gasp. Groves caught her by the waist before she tumbled over.

She sighed, exasperated. "This ridiculous dress, I've been tripping over it all night."

Groves knew she meant no insult to anyone, so he said nothing as she straightened herself and smoothed her skirt. Neither of them noticed he had yet to remove his hands from her waist.

"You look lovely in it, though," he added softly.

Emma whipped her head up from smoothing her dress, her heart swelling upon meeting his eyes. Men had told her she was pretty, or "bonnie," but never with sincerity, like now.

"Thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Did you ever learn to read or write, Emma?" Groves quietly asked her one night in Norrington's library. They were visiting in there, Annabelle within sight but not quite within earshot. He had wanted to begin to formally court her, but felt that a little more time was needed.

Emma turned from the volumes, having been glancing at them, wondering what the engravings on the spines meant.

Her face fell. "No."

Groves felt sorry for her. He had figured as much long ago, but had never mustered the courage to ask her or confirm it. Having asked her now reminded him of when she had shown him the path to Atlantis Jack Sparrow had shown her. It was apparent she had memorized the sizes and shapes without being able to decipher the letters and symbols that had been on the map.

He also remembered, as the scene replayed itself in his memory, how she had removed her hairpins to show him, and her hair had tumbled near his face.

He blinked himself from the distraction and refocused.

"Would you object for me to teach you?" he asked, knowing he couldn't really show her unless she wanted it or felt ready for it.

He read the earnestness in her face, though she was also hesitant. "Is it difficult?"

"I'll do my best not to make it so," he replied. "But, it will prove challenging at times."

She paused, then looked him in the eye, carefully asking, "Do you think I can do it?"

The corners of his mouth pulled, but he didn't fully smile. "Yes, I believe you can."

They both stood there for a moment before he blinked and strode over to Annabelle. In a few moments, he returned, strolling over to a desk, where Emma watched him pick several items and watched his wrist bend and twist, the feather quill making a scratching noise. He replaced the pen and blew on the paper as he came back to her, holding it out to her.

She glanced from him to the paper before taking it and examining it. She saw the ink swirled about on the page, most of it remaining blank, but had no idea what it meant.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"'Emma,'" he said softly. "Those letters spell out 'Emma.'"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Some time later, Annabelle once again offered help to Emma. She was going to supply her with more fabric to make a few more dresses, as well as purchase a formal gown for her. A banquet was soon to be hosted in honor of Officer Gale, who was to be promoted to Captain.

"Annabelle, I haven't made any money. I can't afford these purchases," Emma meekly said.

Annabelle's face was soft, remembering what it was like. "I understand."

"I won't be able to repay you," Emma emphasized.

As much as she wanted to reveal the secret, Annabelle held her tongue for that. She was under strict orders not to reveal anything. "That is not for you to worry about." A smile tugged her lips. "Someday I may be able to explain, but not now."

Emma narrowed her eyes curiously at Annabelle, wishing she could read her as well as Groves had lately been able to read


	48. Chapter 48

**Alrighty then, here's the final chapter to conclude **_**As Untame As The Sea**_**! I want to thank all everyone who hung in with the sporadic updates and to those who left reviews. Even to those who didn't, just as long as you guys enjoyed it, then I'd say it was a mission accomplished.**

The night before the banquet arrived, and to Groves's surprise, Emma was earnest in reviewing everything she had learned during her time in Port Royal. He kept his patience as she stressed herself over minor mistakes and mishaps, though once-or twice-corrected, she fixed them.

Once they reviewed the dining etiquette, a confused look on Emma's face prompted Groves.

"Is there something else?"

Her mouth closed and opened again. "How is a girl escorted to a banquet? I don't remember."

His heart skipped a beat. He hadn't yet asked her, fear and hesitation holding him back. He wondered if she would want him to.

He stood and approached her seat. "I don't believe I have shown you yet, however, girls do not attend banquets because they are not allowed." Before she could protest in anger, his face softened. "But ladies do."

She pursed her lips together, and he wanted to laugh at her reaction to his poor attempt at humor, but he held back. He was glad, however, that he had amused her, and that she seemed to accept his compliment.

He held out his hand. "First, let me help you from your chair."

She did, noticing he had to step back to allow enough room. She felt disappointed though, when he released her hand.

"Emma," he said softly, never tiring of saying her name, though keeping his mind from fogging was another challenge, "would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the banquet for Officer Gale tomorrow night?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit, her face and voice innocent. "I thought you would be already."

He lowered his head humbly, hoping she wouldn't notice the chuckle he was holding back. His heart lifted, though, at her assumption, though under different circumstances his reaction would have been different for her boldness.

"A gentleman must ask a lady's permission."

"Oh," she peeped. She found herself smiling warmly at him, despite hoping she hadn't embarrassed him. She held out her hand as though to shake his. "Yes, Commodore Groves, you may."

He didn't try to hide his smile this time, though he held back another chuckle at seeing her hand's position. He gently turned it upright with his hand before lifting it to his lips and softly kissing it.

"Now I may show you," he said. He went to her side, and slowly, offered her his arm, and carefully slipped her hand into the proper place in the crook of his elbow.

"Whenever I walk with you somewhere, this is how I shall lead you," he said.

Her breath shortened, feeling his warmth through his coatsleeve. She nodded, and he led them to the parlor.

When they reached it, he showed her how to properly greet those she would be introduced to, his curtsying prompting giggles from her. He also went on to explain about the environment, the appropriate conversation topics, and the music that would be playing.

"Does that mean there will be dancing? Like the one you showed me in Tortuga?" she asked once he mentioned the music.

He nodded. "Yes."

Her face seemed to light up, though it was marked with some hesitation again. "Could you show me? I don't think I remember it."

He approached her, lifting her hand to be held palm down in his. "Keep your hand here, and hold it like this." Swallowing, he took her other hand and placed it high up on his arm. "Your other hand rests here-on the shoulder if possible-or there if he is much taller than you." He then gulped as he slid his arm around her waist, needing to draw her a bit closer in order to reach her. "And…like this."

They both froze, staring at each other, their hearts racing at how close they stood to each other. They both remembered that night they hid from Woodrow in the woods of Tortuga, and Groves had first shown her the waltz. Groves was in no hurry to release her. Emma liked the way his hand felt, where it reached the small of her back. She somehow felt protected.

Groves was fiercely tempted to finally lean in and kiss her, but didn't wish to compromise her new life here in Tortuga. Only if she consented someday to him properly courting her, would he allow himself that privilege. Though the look in her eyes now somehow reassured him that day would come. Although he wanted to be patient, he wondered how soon that day could be.

Swallowing away his temptation, he breathed deeply. "And…step back with your left foot…"

She did, only to have his own left foot come forward and nearly mash her right one. He realized his mistake as soon as she gasped and he nearly stumbled.

He gasped in horror at himself. He had better not dance like this at the banquet! "Oh, Emma! I'm sorry!"

She tried to steady her breath, not angry at him, but surprised at the maneuver. "Was that wrong?"

"No," he insisted. "It's my fault, I gave you incorrect instructions." He reminded himself to breathe before he continued, though his embarrassment still hadn't dissipated. "_I'm _the one who goes forward with the left foot first, and you go back with your right."

Emma looked down at the floor. "All right."

He gently squeezed her waist, making her look up at him to see the concern and embarrassment in his eyes. "Are you sure you're all right? I didn't hurt you?"

She sighed, sympathizing for him. "I am not made of glass, Theo. Can't the Commodore make an occasional mistake?"

He meekly studied her face, grateful and guilty for her calm reaction. If she was in any pain, she certainly masked it well.

"May we start again?" she asked softly. "Please?"

Groves slowly nodded, and carefully showed her again.

They danced for a long while, Groves showing her the different dances that may occur tomorrow night, careful not to make the same mistake again. More than once, they laughed, his heart warming at the sound of hers. He hoped that tomorrow night would be wonderful, for he hoped to make it so for her. He knew he would find it difficult to enjoy himself if she didn't for any reason.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The banquet for Officer-soon to be Captain-Gale was a success. Fans fluttered, glasses clinked, and laughter and conversation abounded. Unfortunately, there were those select few who tried to spread gossip around, but their efforts were discouraged by others throughout the night, or those ears it was spread to flew out the other.

Emma was flustered with nerves, hoping to make a good impression while making Groves look good, too. She felt a surge of accomplishment when she was introduced to others and felt accepted or regarded. She did wonder what their reactions would be when they heard her whole story (regardless of who it came from, though she knew gossip would somehow travel eventually), but she hoped her actions now would speak louder, and not reflect badly on Groves.

When dancing, a few requested Emma's permission, and she accepted after seeing Groves nod in approval. The men weren't rude to her, though she felt relieved when she was released back to Groves, feeling most at ease with him. When she did dance with those other men, Groves kept a careful eye out for her, elated that all seemed well. More than once, he caught himself wondering how she would feel at Gale's induction ceremony, which was a few days away.

The banquet carried on long into the night, and like all good times, came to an end.

Norrington and Annabelle requested an additional carriage for Groves and Emma, inviting them over for a late tea. They accepted, the ladies riding one carriage together since Groves and Emma were not married or betrothed.

When they were escorted inside, Annabelle politely excused herself from Emma, explaining she would freshen up, offering for Emma to do the same. Emma politely declined, and was shown to the parlor, where Groves stood upon her entering. Norrington was nowhere to be seen.

Groves thanked the butler, who left to attend to other duties.

"Might I ask you to join me in the garden while we wait?" he asked Emma. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with you."

Not having a clue, but excited to be alone with Groves, Emma nodded and slipped her hand into his arm like she had done all evening.

The moon shone brightly, and thanks to lit lanterns, the garden was well lit and quite lovely in the evening light.

They began their stroll with talk about the banquet, though after a short while, Groves stopped and turned to her. She could see he had grown serious and tried not to be alarmed. Her heart refused to try, however.

Had he calmed his nerves better, he would have helped her sit down on a bench, but it escaped his mind. His eyes were lowered, and he slowly paced back and forth a few steps, trying to muster up his courage.

Emma waited patiently, noticing his nerves. She couldn't fathom what for, but she found it endearing. She told herself one day she would ask him what made him so nervous sometimes.

After a few moments, he stopped, his back to her. Every memory he ever had with her flooded his mind all at once, and he had to close his eyes and take a few, quiet, deep breaths to calm himself.

Their first meeting when she addressed him at the bar in the tavern at Tortuga; when she took him upstairs when he paid for her to get her away from an undesired customer; the night she revealed to him her name; accidentally finding her bathing in a lake. The times she saved him from Woodrow; the first time he danced with her; when she finally discovered his full name; her bravery throughout the journey to Port Royal and Atlantis; the storm and the first night they spent in Atlantis; how she tended to his rope wounds; when she watched the horses on Atlantis run free; her bravery during her trial and wait until she was finally released; her transformation in these last months…

And then there was her: her soft, blonde hair, her alienesque blue eyes, her bold and fearless attitude, her intelligence, the subtle way she teased him, the way she made his heartbeat quicken and every word he wanted to say to her suddenly escape his mind…the way he felt complete with her, and how inadequate he felt without her…

Slowly, he turned back to her, his breath catching at the sight of her.

"I don't believer I ever properly thanked you for helping me all this time: from when I arrived in Tortuga, up until now," he began.

She humbly hung her head, then lifted it again. "Did I ever thank you for all the help you have given me?"

His face softened, content to merely gaze at her. "I was determined to show you what I think you deserve."

Her heart squeezed at his soft voice, recalling when he said that to her the night they hid from Woodrow in the woods.

"And so you have," she said above a whisper. His comment never failed to threaten tears in her throat.

A smile of relief tugged at his lips, his shoulders drooping as he sighed. _*Yes…*_ he thought to himself, _*now may be the time…*_

He released his hands from behind him and slowly stepped towards her, his boots barely scraping the ground. "And you saved my life more than once."

Gently, Emma reached for his hand and held it in both of hers, her eyes glancing at it. It was the same hand which had hung onto the rope during the storm before they reached Atlantis, when she had been washed overboard, and he risked his own life to get her back. The rope had nastily scraped and wounded his hand, and while the injuries had long since healed, she still remembered where the injuries had been. She also remembered they had spent that night in a cave, and she had only water from his canteen to try and ease the pain. She knew that night that she was for certain in love with him. And tonight, she wondered not for the first time if he was in love with her.

"So did you," she replied, her fingers running over his strong ones and areas where the rope injuries had been. His other hand lightly covered hers, and she slowly looked up.

He sighed when she did, his hand brushing hair away from her cheek, then stroked it. She gulped when he did.

He moved his hands to gently grasp her shoulders, her hands resting on his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath her palm, but she said nothing, for hers was beating the same.

"I have grown to care for you very much, Emma," he gazed at her, wanting to judge her reactions before he went ahead. She was surprised, but…she didn't appear repulsed or saddened. "It would be my honor if, with your permission, I could court you. Pursue you properly."

She blinked, her face lighting up a bit, though there was a bit of hesitation behind her eyes. "Doesn't courting lead to marriage?" she asked hesitantly.

Still calm, and not removing his hands from her shoulders, he forced himself to keep eye contact. He swallowed and replied, "Yes. That's always a possibility."

Had he not been gripping her shoulders, Emma may have fainted for the first time in her life. He must have sensed her weakening, for she felt his grip tighten a bit, but not painfully.

She was at a loss. Surprise fluttered across her face. She was elated he said he was fond of her, but did he really know what he was doing by-

"Why do you want to court a girl like me?" she asked quietly.

Groves was silent, staring at her seriously. He figured just as much that she may ask this. If she truly wanted to know…

"Because I love you, Emma."

She stared at him, wide-eyed at first, then with surprise, then with relief, then with happiness when she realized she was not completely certain he had felt that way. Now here he was, standing before her, expressing his most vulnerable emotion. And he possibly intended to marry her someday?!

Tears stung the back of her eyes, but made no appearance. "Even someone like me?" her voice gasped.

His grip on her shoulders tightened, and he gazed more intently at her. "Yes, Emma, especially someone like you. I do."

The tears threatened to make their appearance, and she quickly gave up the fight after steadying her breath. "I love you, Theodore."

It was a few moments before he seemed to fully absorb those words after the shock. He exhaled, his smile warm.

Earlier he had wondered if they would be interrupted by Norrington and Annabelle, but he wasn't aware that they saw enough from their window to know they would not be needed for a long while.

Merriment filled Emma upon seeing his surprised face, and she slid her arms around his shoulders in response, her head on his chest. She gripped him tighter when his arms firmly and protectively encircled her, feeling his heat as she pressed against him. She could have laughed at the irony that she hadn't actually said the word yes, but that he had instead interpreted her answer just the same.

His hand held the back of her head, his other arm around her waist. He turned his face so that it rested against her pinned up hair, breathing her in before he kissed it.

She pulled away, still smiling as he brushed stray strands from her face. He slowly moved his arms about her and drew her in, leaning in as his lips met hers. He drew her tightly to him, feeling a rush when she didn't resist and kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was genuine and heartfelt, gentle yet filled with the passion that had grown between them.

After they pulled away, they leaned until their foreheads touched, enjoying the moment for all it was worth.

Emma never thought she would live a life outside of Tortuga, let alone fall in love. This life would still bring more adjustment, but now that she had the man she loved at her side, she knew she could pull through. And the best part was, it was someone who loved her, too.

Groves never imagined it would happen like this, and while their journey had been outside the realms of his wildest imagination, he was more than willing to show her for the rest of his life how much he loved her, and was glad to have found her.


End file.
